Afterglow
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: It's been gour year since that horrible night Hermione will never forget. But what about Draco? Is he still alive? Has Hermione moved on? What about everyone else? Sequel to Don't Say A Word.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well here I am… with the sequel. Shall I get started? I suppose I should.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

**Afterglow**

_Chapter One_

She looked at Pompfrey with tears in her eyes as she held her hand over her stomach in disbelief. Pompfrey placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away allowing a worried Narcissa and Ginny to come in. They sat beside Hermione and the look on her face said it all. Narcissa turned away sobbing silently. Ginny sat beside Hermione and put an arm around her comfortingly.

"What happened?" asked Harry walking in looking at Hermione, "Did you-"

"I lost the baby, Harry," said Hermione through her tears, "I lost Draco's baby."

"It's not your fault. It can happen in the first three months," said Ginny rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione stood up and left the hospital wing. She ran across the school grounds and over to where ten tombstones stood. It had been two months since the battle, since Draco died before her very eyes. She was informed of his body missing and instantly Hermione wanted to go after Lucius. It was Narcissa who made her see sense enough not too. The world everywhere was in repair. The Dementors were nearly all destroyed with ten being sent back to Azkaban. Diagon Alley was being redone to look the way it did before the Death Eaters began their domination.

Hermione stood in front of Draco's tombstone, looking at it angrily, "You did this didn't you? You want me to let go of your completely! Well let me tell you something Draco Malfoy! I won't let go. I can't let go. I love you… and I won't say goodbye because you told me not too. I won't say a word."

"Hermione!" cried Ginny running over to her crying friend, "Come on… let's get back to the Burrow. Fleur probably has gone and baked your favorite choc-chip cookies."

Hermione allowed herself to be lead away to where Harry and Narcissa stood. She glanced one last time at the tombstones before facing her future and what laid ahead.

**HD**

"Eat up," snapped Snape sliding in a lump of cheese and bread into the cell, "It's the best you'll ever get for a long time."

Draco hungrily bit into the cheese and bread. It had been two days since his last meal and the meals he did get were small. For two months his life had been this way. Eating every third day and spending the rest constantly worrying about Hermione and how she was coping. If only he could send a letter to her, something to tell her he was alive and not to worry. But that was impossible. Weekly he was punished either by a beating or something humiliating to entertain his father and Snape.

Once his small meal was eaten Draco drowned the rest of his hunger with some water from the bucket. He then returned to his corner and stared at the spot where he and Hermione had first made love, the only time they had made love to be precise.

With a sigh he fell into a deep slumber, sleeping away the rest of the day.

**HD**

_Four Years Later…_

"Hermione go home," said her workmate Jemma, "You have been here for 15 hours. You can work more on the spell tomorrow."

"I have been working on this spell for two years, Jemma," replied a frustrated Hermione, "It took me what… six months to find a cure to a messed up spell that makes the person appear dead?"

"That was different. How far away are you from discovering it?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her paper work tapping her quill tip on the table. She brushed her shoulder length curly brown hair from her eyes and looked up at Jemma, "It could be any day now."

"But not today. Hermione its 10pm. You have been here since 8am. That's 14 hours. Go home."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly agreed. Her work was her life. She had her first two days off coming up for the first time in three months. After the world was sorted out Hermione began a year and a half course in working in the Department of Mysteries. She loved the work for the challenge it threw at her everyday. She closed her folders and carried them to the staff room. She worked in the section of creating new spells and counter curses to badly casted spells. Finding one to the death look like spell was a big achievement to Hermione. Only her friends knew she worked in the Department of Mysteries, as they were her family. As for other people she simply told them she worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Aurour Department.

Hermione headed out of the staff room. She signed out in the workbook and picked up her paycheck from her pigeonhole before heading to the exit door of her section. It shut behind her and Hermione muttered a spell that only the people who worked in that Department knew to stop the walls from spinning and to light up the actual exit door. She walked across and opened it making sure to shut it firmly behind her.

"Evening Miss Granger," said one of the two Security Guards who guarded the door since her Fifth Year incident. The two knew who worked inside but were sworn to secrecy.

"Evening Jack," smiled Hermione, "Quiet afternoon?"

"As always."

Hermione smiled and headed up the corridor. She stepped into the elevator and as always; it was empty at this time of night. She headed to the Atrium and stepped out and walked to the water fountain area before apperating to her cozy two bedroom home, which she shared with her bestfriend, Ron.

"About time you got home," sighed Ron reading the Daily Prophet, "You missed dinner."

"I do most nights," replied Hermione with slight annoyance, "I am close to working out the counter curse."

"Tonight's dinner was different. Harry and Ginny came over. One last dinner with just the four of us before the wedding on Saturday. They are heading to America for two weeks after that."

"Oh Merlin!" cried Hermione utterly disgusted with herself, "I am so sorry! It slipped my mind completely."

"Like a lot of things have over the four years," muttered Ron turning back to his paper.

Hermione slammed her folders on the table and stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall to her bedroom. She slammed her door behind her and sat on her bed staring at the ground with anger. She pulled her robe off and removed her shoes. Standing up she collected her pajama's, towel and under garments before heading into her ensuite bathroom.

**HD**

Ron stood up and put the jug on to make him and Hermione a coffee. As he got out their cups the front doorbell rang seconds after the sound of Hermione's shower turning on. Frowning, Ron left the kitchen and walked into the lounge room and over to the front door wondering who could possibly be using the front door instead of the fireplace and who would be visiting this late in the night.

Him and Hermione lived in a muggle village twenty minutes away from where Diagon Alley was situated. All their family and friends used the fireplace, which was fine by them.

Ron unlocked the front door and pulled it open and swore out loud in shock as to who he was seeing. The blonde haired person half smiled at Ron as he stepped backwards letting them inside where it was much warmer.

"I must say, it has been a long time since I last seen you," they said removing their cloak.

"Yeah… four years," replied Ron shutting the door, "Sirius said you were in France when I last seen him."

Narcissa Malfoy shrugged her shoulders, "I knew it was time I returned to England. How are you, Ron? Sirius said you and Harry were now working in the Aurour Department at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron smiled nodding, "Yeah. It's great, well it is so far."

"Is Hermione home?"

"She's in the shower."

"How is she? Overall?"

Ron sighed and gestured for Narcissa to sit down on the dark blue two-seater lounge with him sitting on the single seater, "Overall… on the outside she looks pulled together, like nothing is wrong with her. But on the inside I know it is a different story. She is constantly working or doing something to keep her mind busy. I swear when she goes to bed she is decoding her work in her mind."

"Did she grieve at all?" asked Narcissa frowning.

"No. I mean she cried a little but that was it. She went to bed a mess and woke up determined to get on with life."

Narcissa sighed and shook her head, "She hasn't healed emotionally then."

"Have you?"

Narcissa nodded, "I went away to France to do that."

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa stood up suddenly, as did Ron. They looked to the hallway entrance seeing Hermione standing there in her pink pajama pants and white singlet top with a pink dressing gown on left open.

"Hello Hermione," said Narcissa calmly, "It's lovely to see you again."

"I'll go and… make some coffee's and… clean the kitchen," said Ron wanting to leave the tension filled room.

"I never thought I would see you again," said Hermione walking in, "Especially after you blamed me for loosing the baby. Don't you think I hate myself enough because of that?"

"I apologize for that. I was angry."

"So was I," replied Hermione shortly as she closed the lounge room curtains, "Why are you here?"

"To see you," admitted Narcissa, "Sirius told me of your behavior and Ron just told me of how you haven't grieved."

Hermione turned around to Narcissa crossing her arms over he chest, "You know nothing about how I act or if I grieved. What they say isn't necessarily how it all seems. They don't see me every single second of the day. Yes, I work a lot. I work a lot because that is what makes _me_ happy! I am doing something I enjoy. When I work I feel… whole."

"But grieving-" started Narcissa to have Hermione hold up a hand in silence.

"I do grieve. Every night for the past four years I grieve! I cry myself to sleep. And when I am upset I go to my room and let the tears fall," said Hermione with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, "I am dealing with more pain then you know! My parents were murdered, Draco was murdered and I lost the last physical piece of him I had… and I _hate_ myself for that… so… so don't go coming into my home claiming you know more about me than I know about myself because you know NOTHING!"

Narcissa looked at Hermione silently as she wiped her tears away and gave a sniffle. Hermione walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose with.

"I'm sorry," said Narcissa softly.

"Whatever," snapped Hermione, "Your sorry isn't going to change anything. If you will excuse me I'm going to bed to cry."

Hermione walked past her and down the hall, slamming the door shut behind her making pictures on the walls rattle dangerously. Ron walked in looking grim faced. Narcissa sat down shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"That did not go how I wanted it too," sighed Narcissa, "Now she hates me more then ever."

"It'll pass… hopefully," said Ron, "At least we know she is grieving. I never considered her doing it alone."

Narcissa nodded and took the coffee Ron offered her, "I doubt anyone did."

Ron nodded and spent the next hour talking to Narcissa about her time in France and Harry and Ginny's wedding on Saturday.

**HD**

Draco looked up at the cell door frowning. Standing there was his father and Snape. Both looked down at him in hate and disgust. Draco pushed himself to his feet and looked at them with all the dignity he could muster.

"You are being moved from the cells," said Lucius firmly, "You will return to your room and shower. After showering you join Severus and I at breakfast."

"Why?" asked Draco hiding his surprise and curiosity as to what they were up to.

"That will be explained at breakfast. Severus, take him to his room."

The cell door swung open and Draco was lead out by Severus. He stumbled up the staircase and into the entrance foyer. Snape shoved him along to his bedroom door before throwing him inside. Draco fell to the ground and the door snapped shut behind him. He pushed himself up and looked around his old room. It looked the same as it did four years ago. His bed was made neatly with clothes folded on it for him to dress in after he had a four-year long waiting shower.

Ignoring the rest of his room, Draco headed to the bathroom. He pulled off the ruined, smelly robes he'd been in since the battle and stepped into a hot steaming shower. He wet his hair, literally feeling the dirt and grime washing out of it. He scrubbed it three times with Shampoo and Conditioner and then scrubbed down his body with his manly shower gel. For one long hour he showered and the whole time imagined Hermione and him seeing each other after four long years. How he was going to achieve that he didn't know. Obviously his father was going to try and lure him back onto his side and this time Draco would make him believe that.

He got out of the shower and dried his body with a white soft towel. He dressed and dried his hair looking in the mirror to see his reflection. Being in the cell for four years had changed him. He had lost plenty of weight, enough to make his normally well fitting clothes to hang off him loosely. He sighed turned away from the mirror. Then he spotted it, sitting on his desk a folded Daily Prophet. He walked over to it and unfolded it. It was dated to four years ago, three days after the battle. The front page showed a picture of Hogwarts and people dressed in black standing around a group of gravestones. He peered closely at them and gasped in shock. There was one for him, bearing his name birth and death date. He looked at the people in the picture and spotted his mum crying and his beloved Hermione leaning her head on Harry's shoulder as she cried and looked at his gravestone.

"They think I'm dead," he said softly to himself as he dropped the paper, "But I'm not... I'm not dead."

A knock came at his door and Draco turned around as it opened revealing Snape.

"Come along, Draco," he said, "Breakfast is being served by the house elves."

Draco followed Snape out of his room and down stairs to the dining room. Lucius was already seated at the table serving him self-delicious looking food that made Draco's mouth water at the sight. Snape gestured for him to sit down in his old seat.

As soon as Draco sat he piled his plate with all different foods available. His father and Snape watched him in amusement. Draco shoved the food into his mouth savoring the taste that wasn't bread and cheese.

"So, Draco," said Lucius as Draco guzzled down a glass of pumpkin juice, "I assume you understand what this all means?"

Draco shook his head pretending he didn't as he cut into some bacon.

"Severus and I have gained new followers. Over fifty so far. As for you I am hoping to be able to trust you again. The question is, do you want to be with a bunch of people who think you are dead or with your own Father?" said Lucius leaning towards Draco, "You and I both know we have great power running through us both. We can do great things with our power. What do you say son?"

Draco chewed silently for a few moments, pretending to mull the idea over. He kept himself on guard to keep Snape and Lucius from his mind. Finally he nodded, smiling warmly at Lucius.

"Alright," he said, "You are right after all. They didn't even consider the fact I could still be alive. Shows how _loyal _they are to me. I gave them everything, I gave _Granger_ everything and she left me for dead!"

Snape and Lucius smirked at Draco nodding both glad to see they had Draco back on their side after four long years.

"Welcome back son," said Lucius toasting him, "Welcome back."

Draco smiled and nodded raising his refilled glass in response.

**HD**

Saturday came before Hermione could believe it. She woke early the next morning with her alarm. Today was Harry and Ginny's wedding. This day alone had been building up for over a year with Harry proposing the year before on Ginny's 22nd birthday. Hermione was instantly asked to be the Maid of Honor and Ron the Best Man. The other bridesmaids were Luna Lovegood, who was Ron's girlfriend, and Tonks. Thankfully Tonks regained her ability to walk two months after the war. Harry's other groomsmen were Neville and Sirius.

Hermione sat up and turned off her alarm scratching Crookshanks between the ears before she stood and slipped on her slippers and dressing gown. As she left her room Ron stumbled out of his looking puffy eyed and with disheveled hair.

"Late night?" asked Hermione referring to Harry's bachelor party the night before.

"Hey I came home at 2am. Ginny was smart enough to throw her Hen's night on Thursday," replied Ron groggily.

Hermione chuckled and said loudly, "Would you like a coffee with some hangover cure pills?"

Ron groaned and leaned on the hallway wall, "Hermione… don't… and yes please."

Hermione smirked and walked into the kitchen. She flicked the jug on and opened the medication draw up and pulled out the hang over cure pills. She got two for Ron and flicked her wand to speed the jug up. Ron walked in a few minutes later less puffy eyed.

Hermione handed him his coffee and the pills. She watched his face relax after he took them and drank the coffee.

"Can you believe it?" said Ron looking at the ceiling in amazement.

"Believe what? That we have a white ceiling?" replied Hermione confused looking up at the ceiling.

"No," said Ron with a laugh as he looked at Hermione, "That my little sister and our bestfriend are getting married!"

"Oh… yeah. It's about time really," said Hermione smiling, "So… was last night fun?"

"A man never tells the going ons of a Bachelor Party."

"Well I don't see any men in the room," teased Hermione before laughing at Ron's stunned expression, "I am kidding Ronald. Calm down."

"Well it's not like you told me anything about the Hen's party," replied Ron pointing out the truthful fact.

Hermione nodded and sighed glancing at her watch, "I have to go. Today is full of… manicures, makeup and Merlin knows what else."

"Hermione with makeup. Interesting."

Hermione swatted Ron on the arm and dumped her left over coffee in the sink before going to get dressed. She dressed into pale blue jeans and a pale yellow button up blouse. She slipped on white shoes, brushed her hair and grabbed her hang bag before apperating to The Burrow where the women would meet for a morning breakfast. The wedding would take place at Hogwarts, as it really was where Ginny and Harry's love blossomed. The ceremony would take place in the Great Hall and the reception would be outside near the lake.

"Good morning!" called Hermione placing her handbag on the kitchen bench.

"Hello Hermione," greeted Fleur, "How are you?"

"Good," smiled Hermione as Fleur flipped some eggs in a fry pan, "Where's Ginny?"

"Getting dressed. Luna is in the toilet and Tonks is yet to arrive."

Hermione nodded and wandered into the lounge room. A large photo of Molly was framed above the fireplace. She smiled at everyone with her kind brown eyes. It was a moving photo. She would move within the frame and her facial expression changed with the mood in the house.

"Morning Molly," said Hermione before she wandered back into the kitchen, "Fleur can I help with anything?"

"Set zee table please," she said gesturing to the long Weasley table, "You know where the gear is?"

"Yeah," said Hermione annoyed that Fleur thought she knew nothing about the Weasley home.

She grabbed a tablecloth from the cupboard next to the one under the sink and placed it over the table, making sure it was even on both sides. She found the plates, forks, knifes, spoons and cups. As Ginny and Luna entered the kitchen Hermione was placing a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table.

"Hello!" cried Ginny hugging Hermione, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey Luna," smiled Hermione hugging Luna as well, "You should have seen Ron this morning. Huge hangover."

Luna laughed, "I'd expect nothing less."

"Morning all," said Tonka walking in with bags of food, "I brought some things for this morning. Let's see… oh Remus' famous muffins… you know the fruit ones. Ah… orange juice and some fruit salad. All energizing in its own way."

"Zat is lovely," smiled Fleur, "Isn't it Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and helped Tonks unpack. Hermione and Luna gave each other odd looks. Ginny and Fleur had grown to get along better over the years but today there was some tension between the two, obviously to do with the wedding.

The women sat down and began eating and chatting about anything and everything.

**HD**

"Hmm, look at this Severus," said Lucius handing his friend the paper as Draco walked into the dining room, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are getting married today."

Snape peered at the article; "It says the Maid of Honor will be Hermione Granger with the bridesmaids being Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks. The Best Man is Ron Weasley of course and the Groomsman Neville Longbottom and Sirius Black. Oh, did you know this, Ron Weasley is dating Luna Lovegood and they have been a serious couple for three years. Hmm… and Granger is currently single."

Draco's hearing perked at the last part. He smirked and said coldly, "I broke her poor mudblood heart. Serves her right… using me to escape."

Lucius laughed and nodded, "Causing her pain all these years later. That's my boy."

Draco smiled, though it pained him to do so. He buttered his muffin deciding to steer clear of bread and cheese for a long time. He wondered if the paper was telling the truth about Hermione being single. Snape handed him the paper and he finally saw a recent picture of her, apparently taken the other night at the Hen's party. She was holding a bottle of drink and was laughing along with the other guests. Though she was smiling Draco noticed the light in her eyes was gone. Her hair was much shorter, only at her shoulders but the style made it curl nicely.

"When do you plan on striking, Father?" asked Draco placing the paper to the side.

"Soon. That I am sure of. It is time we let them know we do not go down forever. This world is far too mudblood filled for my liking."

Draco nodded and took a sip of his coffee before turning the page of the paper to read the sports section.

**HD**

Hermione watched on with tears in her eyes as Harry and Ginny kissed for the first time as Mr and Mrs Potter. Ginny looked stunning in her strapless white gown that belled out from her hips. Her fiery red hair was pulled up into a French twist with her fringe to the side. Hermione's dress was pale pink with one strap. It was fitted nicely, loosing up at her hips to allow her to walk. Luna and Tonks dress was the same only with two straps. Their hair was all curled and clipped back at the fringe.

Finally the reception began with the Weird Sisters playing. Hermione wandered around talking to different people. She was filling up her glass with some muggle wine when she was tapped on the shoulder. Hermione turned around and smiled in surprise at who was standing in front of her.

"Oliver Wood," she said, "Famous English Keeper. How are you?"

"I'm doing great and yourself? I heard you were an Aurour with Harry and Ron," he said filling his own drink up.

"Yeah. I love it. Work is great. So how is Angelina? I heard you two were engaged."

"No… we broke up about two months ago. She wanted to go to America and play for the Salem Quidditch team. I had commitments here with the England team… but it happens."

Hermione gave Oliver a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry to hear that. I really saw you two together forever."

"Me too… but anyway. What about you? Do you have a young strapping man?"

Hermione laughed but shook her head, "I'm single. Didn't you read the Prophet today? They mention my status along with Ron's."

"And for once they are correct."

Hermione nodded, "I was expecting them to say I am dating a gorilla."

Oliver laughed at Hermione's comment and sighed, "I was once supposed to be dating a banshee. Did you read that?"

"I did! That was a week after your engagement announcement."

"I sometimes wonder if they have first year students writing for them."

"Me too. But that is the magical media for you."

"Do you want to dance?" asked Oliver suddenly, "Just one dance."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Oliver took her hand and led Hermione onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play. The two danced and talked some more, laughing at each other's jokes. Hermione looked around her and saw Ginny and Harry eyeing her with a twinkle in their eyes. She smiled at them with Oliver as a camera flash went off. The two ignored it as Oliver leaned close to make a comment about a guest's outfit. Hermione smiled as she spoke ignoring the second camera flash as well.

As Hermione was about to reply someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to the side and saw Professor Trelawney looking at her nervously. Hermione stepped back from Oliver looking at her least favorite Professor worriedly.

"Professor," said Hermione, "Is everything alright?"

"Could I possibly have a word with you?" she asked sounding rather sane.

Hermione nodded and she told Oliver she would be back soon. She followed Trelawney to the side of the dance floor. Trelawney pulled out a sheet of paper and held it tightly.

"Recently I have been having dreams of my past predictions. The more real ones. Last night I had another dream from four years ago. I was walking through the school corridors when I ran into young Mr Malfoy. I had a prediction at that moment. As soon as I woke up I wrote it down and I believe you should be the one to read it."

She handed Hermione the paper who unfolded it and read what was written on it.

**The one they seek will escape,**

**Through death a heart will break, **

**Death though, will deceive them all, **

**The battle will end with tears, **

**For years peace will live, **

**Until the past becomes unravelled.**

Hermione read it again and her mouth fell open, as she understood. She looked up at Trelawney with a pale face.

"This means Draco is alive," she said her heart racing, "He faked his own death."

**A/N: And that is where I leave you all for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will soon return with the second chapter. Please review! It took me two days to work on this chapter.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all have decided to read the sequel. Enough of my dribble.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_Chapter Two:_

Hermione jumped in surprise as the sound of a crack came from behind her. She spun around and sighed when she saw it was only Ron. He looked a bit disheveled and Hermione didn't have to guess what he had been up to that night. Ron smiled at her and then frowned remembering he didn't see her at the reception after 7pm.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron, "Oliver was asking where you were most of the night. He said you bailed on him when you two were dancing."

"Ron," said Hermione softly clutching the piece of paper in her hands, "Ron… we both know that Trelawney isn't a fake seer don't we?"

"Well yeah. She predicted the thing between Harry and He-Who-Will-Never-Be-Named," replied Ron sitting down across from Hermione removing his shoes, "Why?"

"Four years ago Trelawney had another one. Only it was to do with Draco and the battle. Ron… Draco is alive."

Ron frowned and peered at Hermione closely, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine! Read it for yourself. She dated when she had the prediction and everything."

Hermione handed Ron the slip of paper who read it. He looked at it for a long time before leaning back in his seat and sighing.

"Who is to say this prediction came true?"

"Think about it! Draco died too easily that night… I've always thought that. And what about his body disappearing?"

"Lucius came back and took it."

"Why would he come back for the body of his son who betrayed him, Ronald?" fired back Hermione, "I'm going to find out if this prophecy is true."

"Hermione don't get your hopes up. If by chance it is a true prophecy… why has Draco been missing all these years? Why didn't he come back to you?"

Hermione shrugged, "That would be one thing I'd want answered."

Hermione stood up and headed to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and slipped off her pink-heeled shoes before changing out of the expensive dress. She hung it up in her closet and had a long shower mulling over the prophecy in her thoughts. It was be true because as the last two lines said: **_For years peace will live. Until the past becomes unravelled. _**

Hermione changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed falling asleep with a mixture of emotions swimming through her.

**HD**

Draco stretched out in his bed. Despite his circumstances he was glad to be sleeping on a soft mattress after four years of cold stone floor. He sat up and dressed into his normal black robes and clothing underneath. With a comb he brushed his hair, though he did find it annoying to do it the muggle way. His father hadn't returned his wand to him yet and Draco was beginning to grow impatient. He left his room and headed down to the dining room. Again the table was spread with a variety of food. Draco was sure he had changed at least five kilos over the past few days.

His father greeted him with a nod and Snape just ignored him seeming to be engrossed in the Daily Prophet. Lucius peered at Snape lowering his hot coffee cup back down to the table.

"What seems to be so interesting, Severus?" asked Lucius curiously, "You look like Narcissa when she finds some gossip to read."

"Well, Potter and Weasley married yesterday," said Snape holding the paper closely to him, "But they are not the couple on the front page."

Lucius frowned, as did Draco, even he expected Harry and Ginny to be displayed across the front.

"Did the male Weasley propose to Loony Lovegood?" asked Draco thinking them to be the only logical couple to display on the front.

Snape shook his head again and turned the paper around to show Hermione Granger dancing very closely with famous Quidditch star Oliver Wood. Draco stared at the paper trying to hide his shock. Oliver was leaning in close to Hermione as they danced seeming to be whispering something in her ear causing her to smile and laugh, the twinkle in her eyes again.

"It seems our once mudblood slave is getting very close with Oliver Wood," said Snape looking at Draco who was focusing on buttering his muffin, "Quite a surprise considering she was currently single the day before."

"Just shows you how she likes to play the rich and famous," replied Lucius, "Doesn't it Draco?"

"Yeah," said Draco angrily stabbing his bacon, "It does."

He suddenly stood up and stormed out of the dining room not seeing the satisfied look passed between Lucius and Snape. He ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door hard behind him scaring three house elves in his room.

"OUT!" he roared angrily, "GET OUT NOW!"

The house elves nodded and hastily left as Draco picked up a vase and threw it at the wall watching it smash to pieces.

She played him. She used him to escape and as soon as he died was probably finding comfort in other men's arms, Oliver now becoming the new one. How foolish was he to believe she actually loved him? He was a mere escape from this place. She did brain wash him. He was a complete fool to believe she knew what was right.

Draco walked over to his bedroom window and yanked the curtains open to be blinded by the bright sun slight. Breathing heavily he opened the window and stared down at the world around him. In the distance he could London and where Diagon Alley was situated.

"I HATE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before slamming the window closed and shutting the curtains, "Why do I bloody love you though?"

As he turned around he saw his father walking into his room.

"When do we strike?" asked Draco, "And where are we striking first?"

Lucius smirked and nodded, "Soon… very soon and its Diagon Alley that goes first."

**HD**

"Well he is good looking," said Luna as Hermione placed a stack of pancakes in front of her, "Not as good looking as you Ron."

Ron smiled and shrugged, "It's not a bad thing Herms. I mean at least they didn't class you as his ex banshee girlfriend."

Hermione half smiled and sighed, "He did come across as the sort of guy I could see myself with. He's funny and seems to be very smart. But…"

"Draco could still be alive," finished Ron, "Luna knows everything. I told her when she arrived. Hermione… give Oliver a chance. He might be your soul mate… Draco was probably your first real love and nothing more."

Hermione nodded knowing Ron was right, "I did get a letter from Oliver this morning."

She walked over to the table with her stack of pancakes, "Tomorrow he wants to have lunch in Diagon Alley."

"What did you say?" asked Luna her silver eyes wide.

"I haven't replied. I know it's my day off and all… but something at work could come up."

"Hermione," said Ron with a sigh, "You have to let go of the past and face the future. Oliver could be your future. Say yes."

Hermione didn't reply as she looked at her pancakes biting her lip, "A-alright then. I'll say yes."

Ron and Luna grinned happily as Hermione ate her food. Once she finished she said goodbye, collected her work files and apperated to the Ministry of Magic. She headed to the elevator and zoomed to her floor. She greeted the security guard with her happy smile before walking in and murmuring the spell to stop the room from spinning. Instead of heading to her normal work door she went to the one that would take her too the hall of prophesies. Upon entering she was greeted by a man named Carl.

"Morning Hermione," he said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"I need to find out if this prophecy has been… activated," said Hermione searching for the right word at the end.

She handed Carl the slip of paper and he read the date and name of who it concerned.

"Draco Malfoy… if this thing is right and has been activated as you say, he isn't dead," replied Carl pulling out a scroll with dates marked on it.

He opened it and began scanning down it going by the dates and time.

"Okay… Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney," said Carl, "Prophecy concerning Draco Malfoy and the Battle. And the Prophecy is in the works of coming true. Draco Malfoy is most surely alive."

Hermione let out a deep breath and placed the prediction away in her pocket, "Thanks Carl."

"No problem."

Hermione turned and left. She headed to her work section just greeting Jemma with a nod before unpacking her work. She pushed the prophecy from her mind and began writing out new information she had found or solutions to equations. She remained this way for the next eight hours stopping only to use the bathroom and top up her coffee. She glanced at her watch and saw it was time to head home. She needed to speak to Ron and possibly other Order members about the newfound discovery. She collected her things and signed out, shocking some workers at her early departure. Even Jack had to blink twice to make sure it was Hermione who was heading home at 5pm instead of 10pm. Hermione said goodbye and rushed to the elevator. She jumped in and almost collided with a worked in it.

"Sorry," said Hermione in a muttered tone, readjusting her bag strap. At the atrium she jumped out and apperated home.

"Merlin the world is coming to an end," said Ron surprised to see Hermione home early, "Did the Ministry catch fire?"

"Ha, ha Ron," said Hermione remembering to scribble a reply back to Oliver before she did anything, "Draco is alive. The prophecy is coming true. I spoke to a person in the Hall of Prophecies. He faked his own death with the death look a like charm."

"Bloody hell," said Ron shaking his head, "But why?"

Hermione shrugged, "Hopefully we will be able to work that out. I don't know what do to Ron… look for Draco or go with Oliver."

"What answer did you send to Oliver just then?" asked Ron.

"Well that I would go out with him to lunch."

"There is your answer. If you were completely serious to look for Draco you would have said no. Narcissa needs to know this though."

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to face her. She'll probably blame me for this as well."

Ron gave Hermione a look that said 'Get over it, Hermione'. Hermione sighed and threw her hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Fine. Just let me get changed first," she said standing up and heading to her room.

She dressed into black pants that flared out and a plain light blue polo top. She pulled on her sneakers and grabbed her wand before heading back out to the lounge room where Ron remained waiting.

"So, do we go to Sirius'?" asked Hermione grabbing the paper containing the prophecy from the table.

"Well that is where Narcissa is staying at."

Hermione nodded and her and Ron left with a crack. When Hermione opened her eyes again she was greeted to a surprised Sirius cooking dinner for him and his cousin.

"Hermione… Ron," he said as Ron arrived a few seconds later, "Is everything okay?"

"We need to speak to Narcissa," said Hermione seriously, "It's to do with Draco… and the battle."

Sirius nodded and hurried from the old fashion designed kitchen. The benches were wooden and the floor white lino. Hermione and Ron's kitchen was made of shale green tiles.

"Sirius says you wish to see me," said Narcissa walking in dressed in a pink robe set, "About Draco and the battle."

Hermione nodded and sat at the table with Narcissa, Sirius and Ron. She took a deep breath as she clutched paper in her hand tightly. Finally she unfolded it and took a deep breath before reading it out loud for Sirius and Narcissa to hear.

"The one they seek will escape. Through death a heart will break. Death though, will deceive them all. The battle will end with tears. For years peace will live. Until the past becomes unravelled," Hermione finished and folded the paper up looking to Narcissa and Sirius. However both were giving her confused looks, "That was a prophecy created by Professor Trelawney. She made it four years ago on the day of the battle… and it was about Draco. He knew Lucius was going to escape because of this… he is alive. The prophecy states it so and before you say it must be bogus… it isn't. I can confirm this because, as Sirius and Ron know, I work in the Department of Mysteries and in that Department there is a hall of Prophecies. My friend there told me that the prophecy was in action. That it had started coming true and if I am right the last two lines are in the works."

Narcissa looked down at the table with tears in her eyes, "I knew it… I knew he couldn't of died so easily."

"Same," said Hermione looking down at the paper and not at Narcissa.

"Argh!" cried Narcissa standing up angrily, "My own son! Left us to mourn him and worry about him because he was stupid enough to go running into what a prophecy said!"

"Maybe he was protecting us," said Hermione with shrug, "I'm mad too."

"Hmm," said Narcissa sitting back down at the table, "We firstly need to work out where he is… the Manor or elsewhere in hiding."

"He could be a captive at the Manor," suggested Ron, "We know Lucius and Snape are still walking and talking. But look, before we can even start searching we need to tell the rest of the Order – but not Harry or Ginny. They are on their honeymoon."

"But if something serious happens we will have to tell them," said Sirius with a nod from Hermione, "I'll contact Lupin and tell him to come here. Minerva would be busy with work at Hogwarts. Arthur is busy with work as well."

"How is he going?" asked Narcissa curiously looking at Ron.

"He's alright. Keeps himself busy these days. He is excited to be a grandfather soon. Fleur is pregnant," replied Ron.

"She is?" cried Hermione surprised, "She hasn't said a thing to me about that."

Ron smiled, "She is. Two and a half months along."

Sirius stood up and grabbed some parchment, quills and ink from a kitchen drawer. He sat down and wrote a letter to Lupin asking him to come over immediately. He sent the letter off with his owl. These days Sirius worked at St Mungo's having completed his medical course a year ago. He enjoyed his work and was getting promoted nearly every three months.

The four sat at the table and continued chatting, asking each other questions about their lives and if anything interesting had happened. Sirius questioned Hermione over Oliver and she told him the truth about her accepting a date with him that was happening the next day. She avoided Narcissa's eyes as she spoke about it not wanting to feel guilty for finally moving on.

Finally Lupin arrived with Tonks beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked glancing around the table at everyone.

Hermione handed him the bit of paper and him and Tonks read the note together. Once they finished both sat down frowning.

"It's a prophecy made by Trelawney. I found out today that it is real and happening. Draco is alive," explained Hermione though she was getting tired of doing all the explaining. It was like reciting a poem for the hundredth time.

Sirius, Ron and Narcissa began explaining everything else they had said as Hermione sat in silence mulling over her own thoughts.

She did love Draco still. That she would never deny, but could she forgive him for all the pain he put her through? Sudden anger boiled in the pit of her stomach and surged through her every fibre. How could he? How could he be so stupid and blind to the danger he put himself in?

Ron looked at Hermione worriedly as he saw a stony expression come across her normally calm face.

"Herms?" he asked softly, "You okay?

"I'm going home," said Hermione standing up before apperating without another word.

**HD**

Hermione went straight to bed when she came home. Ron left her alone, which suited her fine. She woke the next day and lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Beside her, Crookshanks slept sprawled out on his back purring softly. She smiled at him and petted him on the back before sitting up.

Pushing the prophecy from her mind she walked over to her closet to find something to wear for her date with Oliver. She wanted to look nice but casual at the same time. She scanned through her jeans and pants and decided to look at her skirts. Not being a skirt person Hermione really only owned a few. Thankfully all were nice looking due to her rarely wearing them.

She finally picked out a bright orange knee length gypsy style skirt and selected a white singlet top with a white midriff cardigan with 3/4 sleeves. She selected her white ballet slippers and left her room for a morning coffee.

Ron had left a note saying he was having a breakfast date with Luna. Hermione smiled at her friend's happiness. She made her coffee and sat down at the table to read the Daily Prophet. Her morning was spent in a relaxing silence. She fed Crookshanks, sorted through her bills and did some cleaning around the house before heading to her bedroom to shower and get ready.

She clipped her fringe back with orange hairclips and brushed on light makeup, just pale brown eye-shadow, some mascara and clear lip gloss. She slipped her shoes on and collected her white handbag placing her wand inside with her pouch of coins and other little things she took everywhere with her.

Glancing at her watch she apperated to Diagon Alley and stood outside Flourish and Blotts. Hermione remembered what the place looked like four years ago. Everything was painted in dark, horrible colours with people walking around dressed in black robes. With a years hard work, the Ministry and Order managed to bring back the old look and feel. Everything was brightly coloured and the sounds of happy people walking around, running and talking filled it.

Hermione smiled, she preferred this place to any other shopping place in the world. She waved to a few people she recognised and looked around for Oliver. He told her to meet him outside Flourish and Blotts at midday and here she was, outside Flourish and Blotts at midday.

"Hermione! Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Hermione looked to her left and saw Oliver walking towards her with a grin on his handsome face, "It's okay. I only just arrived. Sorry about leaving you alone at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Something important came to my attention."

"No problem. You are here now and that's what counts," he replied smiling at her and holding out his hand to take.

Hermione smiled nervously but took hold of his hand. They both began walking through Diagon Alley to a little café past Ollivanders wand shop. They talked about their days finding each other's company pleasing. Hermione was rather surprised at how Oliver had matured since she'd last seen him in school. He was normally all about Quidditch and nothing else. But now he truly was interested in her and he enjoyed talking about his family and interests other than Quidditch.

"I have to say that you do surprise me, Oliver," said Hermione at a break in their talk standing outside the café, "Back in school you were about nothing but Quidditch."

"I know… but I've grown up and seen the world. I'm 28 now… people change as well."

Hermione nodded and smiled as Oliver asked for a table for two.

**HD**

Draco opened his eyes and smirked. He spotted his father a few meters away and saw the signal to pull their cloak hoods up. His dark green hood covered him well. They didn't wear the black cloaks, not wanting to look suspicious in such a brightly coloured and happy place. Lucius gave another signal and the fifty Death Eaters walked through Diagon Alley silently, pretending to look at different things. Draco walked over to the wand shop and looked in the window only to see a reflection that caused his heart to skip a beat and swell with anger all at once. There she was, sitting outside a café at one of their tables with the Quidditch superstar. She was laughing and talking to him, both leaning in towards each other. Draco watched with cold grey eyes as the superstar leaned in closer and closer only to be stopped by a waiter coming to take their Order.

"Pay attention!" hissed Snape in his ear before seeing what Draco was looking at, "Well, well, little Miss Granger out on a date with lover boy Superstar."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Like I care."

"We'll see about that," murmured Snape before walking away in his blood red cloak with black edging billowing out behind him.

"Real discreet Snape," mumbled Draco turning away from the wand shop.

He slowly walked closer to the café glancing at Hermione and Oliver every few seconds. Just as he caught Oliver and Hermione leaning in for a kiss his father sent up the sign of the Dark Mark. That was the sign. As Draco threw his cloak off people around him began screaming at the sign. He pulled his wand out and pointed it directly at the one who made him so angry. She looked back at him with wide brown eyes full of fear, love, hate and anger. With a quick movement she pulled her wand out and pointed it at him, telling Oliver to get help, which he did leaving with a crack.

"I thought you were dead," cried Hermione slowly walking towards him and stunning a Death Eater who came towards her, "Yet all this time you have been working for _him_!"

Draco glared at her, "For you information, Granger, I have been locked up in a cell for four years! This only recently happened."

"Oh a recent development. Take a step backwards and be at your fathers call… wonderful development!"

"What about you? Single one day and shagging a Quidditch star the next!"

Her eyes flashed with full anger as she walked towards him, not scared of what he might do to her, "These past four years have been HELL for me! I lost my parents and I lost you! Well I thought I did… and you want to know something else that killed me on the inside?" she screamed at him inches away from him, "I was pregnant, Malfoy, pregnant. With _your_ child… and I _lost_ that child after two months. I lost the last thing I had of you. Me and Oliver… that has only started in the past few days. The day I met him again at Harry and Ginny's wedding I found out about the prophecy Trelawney made about you and the battle. That is how I knew you were alive. Everyone does now and everyone is furious with you!"

"You all assumed I was dead!"

"What did you expect us to think?" cried Hermione, "We saw your body… on the ground dead!"

"Did you think of the spell I cast on my mother? Why didn't you think about that?" shouted Draco.

"I saw you dead Draco! That was the last thing on my mind. I saw you die, did you really expect me to go, 'Oh he is just faking it. No drama'?"

Draco looked at Hermione in silence, as Hermione glared at him.

"So your with your father?" asked Hermione tears in her eyes, "You've turned against everything?"

Before Draco would reply around them, Order members and the Ministry Aurours began arriving. Ron ran straight to Hermione shooting down Death Eaters with spells.

Hermione looked at Draco and whispered, "Where do you stand?"

"With my father," he said quietly, "Least he won't betray me."

Anger flooded Hermione's face before she slapped him hard across the face, "If _anyone_ is a betrayer out of you and me, its you!"

With one more glare Hermione turned away from Draco and found Ron who took her home without another word.

**A/N: There you go. The confrontation. Please review if you want more.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews and on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Three_

Hermione sat on the lounge staring at the wall opposite her. Ron came out of the kitchen with a strong cup of coffee. He placed it in front of her and sat down beside her, waiting for her to talk. Hermione leaned back on the lounge with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Ron who looked back at her with a brotherly worry. He pulled Hermione towards him and hugged her tightly.

"You were hoping he hadn't changed," said Ron knowing it was the truth, "The same Draco you fell in love with."

Hermione nodded into his chest as she sobbed until her chest ached. Why was she foolish enough to think he'd remain the same? He most likely used her for valuable information to give to Lucius. Suddenly Hermione pulled from Ron and wiped her face clean of her tears.

"He used me," she said venomously, "That lying bastard used me!"

"Who, Draco?" frowned Ron.

"Of course him!"

"What do you think he used you for?"

"Information, sex… freedom. He used me and I foolishly fell for his Malfoy charm," said Hermione pacing the lounge room, "I'm done with him Ron. When I see him next time I will hex him until he is an inch from his death!"

Ron looked at Hermione in shock as she stopped and stared out the lounge room window panting. As she stared she saw movement in the bushes.

"They're here," said Hermione stepping back from the window casually, "Death Eaters. Get your wand."

**HD**

Draco laid down low behind a thick bush that was in need of pruning. His father and Snape had seen Hermione get away and Draco needed to prove he was truly on their side. Power pumped through his veins and Draco knew it could only mean his father's was increasing more day by day. Staring at the small house he spotted Hermione standing at the lounge room window. Her face looked flushed with red as she stared out it before stepping back and saying something to whoever lived with her.

"They know we are here," hissed Snape too Draco, "Let's go around the back, Lucius."

Lucius nodded and him, Snape and Draco quickly ran around the house to the back door. As they reached it, it burst open with Ron firing a stunning charm at Snape and knocking him out cold unaware. Hermione ran down the steps beside Ron, her wand aimed directly at Draco, while Ron kept his on Lucius as he took Snape's wand and snapped it in half.

"Kill her now," hissed Lucius glancing at Draco before looking at Hermione and then back at Ron, his own wand at the ready.

Hermione looked at Draco, no fear showing on her face, "Go on kill me. Least I know you won't be able to use me again. Kill me, Malfoy… kill what's left of me."

Draco felt his hand begin to shake and quickly gathered his composure before glaring harder at Hermione, "Me use you? I think it's the other way around."

"Who initiated the sexual act, Malfoy?" snapped back Hermione coldly looking at Lucius to see a stunned look on his face, "Yeah, Lucius, your son and I had sex. Does it mortify you?"

Without warning Lucius fired a spell at Hermione. She quickly ducked having it smash into the bricks of the house. Hermione fired one at Lucius but he rebounded it off knocking Ron out in the process. Both Lucius and Draco looked at Hermione with the same smirks. Hermione held her wand up going back and forth between them.

"Dear me, Draco," said Lucius in a mocking tone, "The mudblood is defenseless, really. We could kill her right now."

"**STUPEFY**!" cried Hermione only to watch Lucius rebound it again with ease.

"_Scossa del corpo_," hissed Lucius his wand aimed at Hermione.

Draco watched with his heart pounding as Hermione fell too her knees as the electric shock ran through her body causing her to cry out in agony. Her whole body was locking up; tears were running down her cheeks. She fell onto her back before Draco pushed his fathers wand away.

"Let this be her warning," he said as cracking noises echoed around them.

The Order had arrived upon discovering from captured Death Eaters that Lucius, Snape and Draco were at Ron and Hermione's.

Draco looked his father in the eyes telling him they should leave. Lucius nodded and the two left with a crack as Lupin fired a spell. Sirius ran to Hermione's side and rolled her onto her back and checked her pulse.

"She's unconscious," he said, "Let's get her and Ron inside."

Sirius lifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her inside and down to her room. Behind him Arthur and Bill carried Ron in whilst Lupin, Charlie, Fred and George bound Snape with ropes and lugged him inside before tying him to a kitchen chair.

"What do you need?" asked Narcissa rushing to Sirius' side in Hermione's bedroom.

"A cold cloth for now. She is reacting to the electric currents that went through her body by having a slight fever. I can't do anything else until she wakes up. That could range from now till tomorrow. It depends on how strong her body is."

Hermione groaned and moved her head a little but remained silent otherwise. Sirius sighed and took the cloth from Narcissa when she returned. He pressed it gently to Hermione's forehead and turned to Narcissa looking angry.

"Your own son let your husband do this to her," he said in disgust before walking out of the room.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. Even she couldn't believe Draco would let this happen to someone he once loved, possibly still did love.

**HD**

Draco watched his father pace back and forth. Both knew the attack didn't go as planned but Draco also knew Lucius was furious at him for the way he acted around Hermione. Lucius stopped his pacing and looked at Draco in disgust.

"You _still_ love her don't you?" he said coldly glaring at Draco, "You have never _stopped_loving her!"

"Father-"

"Stop Draco… just stop before you say something that will infuriate me even more. It's time you put your feelings for that mudblood aside once and for all. Tonight I want you to go to her and tell her you don't love her. Once you do that I am sure you will find it easier to let go of what was doomed from the start. After tonight I never want to hear about this pathetic little romance again."

Draco nodded and let out a sigh, "What about Snape? How do we get him back? No doubt they'll throw him into Azkaban… that is if Potter doesn't kill him in revenge for killing Dumbledore."

"I will work something out. Severus should be smart enough to lie. Unless they use Veritaserum on him."

"Which they will," pointed out Draco, "Snape knows everything about what you have planned… he is going to be the reason why this plan comes crumbling down before our very eyes."

"I know Draco!" snapped Lucius in anger, "Do not keep telling me things I know!"

Draco held his hands up in peace, "I'm going to shower and get ready for tonight… why don't you mull over your thoughts with some whiskey or something?"

Lucius grunted but walked over to his whiskey stash as Draco left the office shaking his head at his father's temper.

**HD**

Ron yawned and looked at his watch. It was ten to nine that night and Hermione had still not woken up. Sirius had revived Ron from his knocked out state a few minutes after checking on Hermione. He looked up in surprise to see Sirius walking into the room.

"Go have some soup. Narcissa has made some," said Sirius holding a vial in his hand, "I got this sent to me from Poppy. She said it wakes most people who have been effected from shock charms of all strength and types."

"Alright," said Ron standing and leaving.

Sirius walked over to Hermione and opened her mouth after taking the stopper of the vial. He slowly poured the clear contents into her mouth and stopped as soon as Hermione began squirming. He stepped back and saw her eyes flutter open in confusion. She rubbed her eyes again before opening them and pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius softly.

Hermione looked at Sirius and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Sore but other then that I need a shower."

"No headaches?"

Hermione shook her head before looking down at her hands with tears falling down her cheeks, "He let him torture me."

Sirius placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I know. He's not himself at all, is he?"

Hermione shook her head, "And here I was, hoping his father had forced him into joining him again."

Sirius stood up and Hermione pushed her blankets back and walked over to her cupboard to pull out clothing she needed to wear after her shower.

"I'll be in the kitchen with Ron and Narcissa," said Sirius, "Narcissa made some soup for all of us."

Hermione nodded, "Is Ron alright?"

"He's perfectly fine."

Hermione nodded again and Sirius left as Hermione walked into her bathroom. She showered and dressed into her pajama's and braided her hair tidily making sure there were no bumps. She hung her towel up and walked into her bedroom fixing up things out of place around her room. As she was placing her white ballet shoes back in her closet soft footsteps hit the ground behind her. She stood upright and turned around before gasping at who was in her room.

"You," she said looking around her discreetly for her wand only to see it on her bedside table behind the one she was looking at, "What are you doing here? You know I can easily call for help."

"But you won't," replied Draco stepping closer to Hermione, "I know you won't."

Hermione stepped away from him side ward's shaking her head, "You know nothing about me anymore."

"Then why aren't you screaming for help?"

Hermione quickly dashed over to her bedside table and grabbed her wand. She turned to Draco pointing it at him, with him doing the same to her.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" said Hermione coldly, "Too bad your dear father isn't here to torture me… but hey, why don't you do it?"

Draco said nothing. Instead he tightened his grip on his wand.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" snapped Hermione, "Obviously this visit has a purpose."

"It does," he said a quiver evident in his voice.

"What is it?"

Draco looked at Hermione taking in her angry face, the brown eyes full of immense anger, her mouth in a thin angry line, her body posture ready for him to attack. How could he say he didn't love her? She was the reason why his heart beat everyday. He would do anything for her, even turn against his father again, even if that put his life on the line.

"I-I can't do it," he said lowering his wand with it falling to the ground.

He looked at Hermione with helpless eyes, but she remained ready for an attack from him.

"Can't what? Kill me?"

"I can't say I don't love you… I do love you with all my heart. I'm sorry Hermione!" cried Draco tears filling his eyes, "I'm a fool… I should never of left you four years ago… I messed up… I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you!" cried back Hermione backing towards the door, "How can I when today you said you were with your father? And then later you _watched_ your father torture me?"

"Hermione!" came a yell with people running to her bedroom door.

Ron ran in first, pulling Hermione towards him protectively before seeing Draco staring at Hermione with tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled his wand out and Sirius and Narcissa arrived with theirs already drawn.

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" cried Draco again.

"What do you want?" snarled Sirius, "Have you come to hurt her even more?"

"No! I swear… I was… but I can't… I love her too much," said Draco falling to his knees, "Please… I want to fight with the Order. I will do anything to prove I am telling the truth."

"I don't believe him," said Hermione coldly glaring at Draco with disgust, "Everything he says confuses me more."

"I believe him," said Narcissa lowering her wand and looking at her broken son, "Sirius lower your wand!"

"You only believe him because he is your son!" cried Hermione angrily, "Use Veritaserum on him! If the Order and Ministry is going to use it on Snape do the same with Malfoy."

Hermione pushed past the others and stormed down the hall and into the kitchen.

"We have to bind him for safety," said Ron muttering a spell.

Golden ropes weaved out of his wand and wrapped themselves around Draco's body and wrists. Ron stepped forward and took Draco's wand and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Let's take him to the kitchen. Narcissa contact Lupin and tell him to bring the truth potion with him," ordered Sirius.

"He can work around that you now," said Ron as they both moved Draco to the kitchen, "He can declare innocence and seal his throat. Plus he is good at Occlumency."

"Which is why," said Hermione coming out of the kitchen, "I am going to test this spell I have been working on in private. It's foolproof. No matter how skilled you are at Occlumency or whether you declare innocence it will detect whether the person is lying or not."

"How?" frowned Sirius.

"When the person lies a red glow appears around them. When they are being truthful no glow is evident."

"Sounds good," said Ron binding Draco to a seat in the kitchen.

Narcissa entered the kitchen looking glum, "The letter is on its way to Lupin."

Ron nodded and turned to Hermione, "Harry will be coming home tomorrow. He is bound to hear about today's attack."

"I know," sighed Hermione sitting at the kitchen table and avoiding looking at Draco, "It's not fair on them."

Ron nodded, "Coffee everyone?"

Narcissa and Sirius nodded but Hermione declined as she left the kitchen and sat down in the lounge room. She stared down at her hands as a knock came from the front door. Hermione sighed and stood up. She undid the lock and opened the door looking slightly annoyed but smiled when she saw who was standing on the front porch.

"Oliver. Hey," she said smiling at him.

"Hi… I came to see how you were. I would have come earlier but I had training on… sorry," replied Oliver.

"That's fine. Come on in… we are in the middle of something but you can stay."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I am," smiled Hermione stepping aside to let Oliver in. She locked the door behind him and turned around smiling at him.

Oliver smiled back and let Hermione hug him tightly. He held her back and Hermione stepped back a little.

"Sorry about today," said Hermione with a guilty look on her face.

"Hey, its not your fault Death Eater's attacked," replied Oliver cupping Hermione's chin in his hand, "No one knew that was going to happen."

Hermione smiled and grinned as Oliver leaned in, brushing his lips softly over hers, before kissing her slowly and gently. Hermione leaned into the kiss enjoying every minute of it.

"Sorry to intrude," said Ron loudly breaking the kiss, "But Lupin is here. Hermione you need to do that spell."

"Oh right," said Hermione stepping away from Oliver blushing.

"I should go anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" asked Oliver with raised brown eyebrows.

"Tomorrow night. I'll send you a letter tomorrow and let you know," said Hermione kissing him goodbye before he left.

She turned around to Ron who looked rather… torn.

"What?" she asked.

"Malfoy heard all of that. The guy looks crushed."

"Yeah well, he asked for it. I didn't."

Ron just nodded as Hermione walked into the kitchen. She smiled at Lupin who nodded back glad to see she was okay.

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked glancing at Draco to Hermione.

"He will be the first to have it done to him," explained Hermione, "But I am certain it will work."

"I trust you," said Lupin as him and Hermione walked over to Draco, "Open your mouth."

Draco opened his mouth and Lupin poured in a strong enough dose to ensure it worked. Hermione pulled her wand out and looked at Draco ignoring his eyes.

"_**Verità Conosciuta**_," she said with confidence.

The sound of soft wind blowing came from Hermione's wand as a red liquid like substance bound its way around his body. A pleased look came across Hermione's face.

"It works," she said.

"Good," said Lupin pulling a chair over till he sat in front of Draco, "Draco Malfoy, do you want to work for your father?"

"No I don't," answered Draco in a monotone.

"Do you want to work for the Order?"

"Yes I do."

"How many people does your father have working for him?"

"Over fifty."

Lupin nodded, "Snape said the same thing. Is your father planning on re-creating the Death Eater domination like four years ago?"

"He wants too. But I know he won't."

"How do you know that?" frowned Lupin.

Draco looked up at Lupin his grey eyes flowing with seriousness, "Only I can stop him. I am the key to defeating him once and for all."

The room was filled with silence. No one knew what to say. Hermione looked at Ron in shock as Narcissa nodded. She knew this having spoken to him about it before along with the dark magic inside, but still only her, Draco and Lucius knew of it, for now at least.

"What are your intentions with the Order?" asked Lupin after a while.

"To help it defeat my father. His power is getting stronger day by day. We need to strike him down soon."

Lupin nodded, "You do realize that you are putting yourself in danger doing this?"

"Yes I do."

"Are there any other reasons why you are doing this?"

"N-no."

A sudden red glow flowed around Draco making Hermione, Ron and Sirius step closer towards him.

"Tell the truth," said Lupin firmly.

"F-for Hermione," he said finally.

Everyone looked at Hermione who glanced at them all before looking down at the ground.

"Very well," said Lupin, "Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. Let's talk in the lounge room. Narcissa you can stay here with Draco."

Hermione followed them out ignoring Draco's pleading eyes.

"What do we do?" asked Sirius, "We need to keep him safe from Lucius. He knows our hideouts including Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, Hogwarts and the hideout in the forest outside Hogsmeade."

"We need someplace he wouldn't suspect," said Lupin.

Hermione remained looking at the ground as Ron looked at her and realized something.

"Your parents place," said Ron pointing at Hermione causing her to look up in surprise.

"What?" she frowned.

"Hermione your parents home. You haven't sold it or rented it out since they died. It would be perfect. Lucius would never think to look there. We could add protection charms on it to make it extra safe."

"That's a good idea," said Sirius.

"No," said Hermione firmly, "No way. Ron how could you even consider such a thing? Its my parents home!"

"Hermione, he is the key!" cried Ron, "Put your feelings towards him aside and just think about it logically."

"Logically? That is my parents home and you all want to turn it into a hideout!"

"Hermione, I know this must be hard for you," said Lupin softly, "But this will help us save the world from Lucius' evil ways again."

Hermione turned away from them one hand over her mouth, the other crossed over her stomach, "You are asking a lot from me."

"We know," said Sirius.

Hermione turned back around and nodded, "Alright then. But as much as I am going to hate it I will be staying there as well. He is not going to be alone in my parents place."

"Good. Ron can go as well. You two are a team with or without Harry. Plus both of you are skilled fighters should anything go wrong. You both can do your normal daily things such as work and go on dates. But you must be able to get to the house should anything happen," said Lupin firmly, "Hermione, give me the address and Sirius and I will go and put protection spells on the house."

Hermione found some parchment and wrote down the address. She handed it to Lupin as Sirius went and explained the situation.

"Do we start packing?" she asked.

Lupin nodded, "I'm sure you know the quick pack charms?"

Hermione nodded and headed to her room to begin packing her belongings.

**A/N: There you go… he may be on the light side but that doesn't mean they are going to get back together! Please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas…**

**Love Coz…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all… well here I am with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_Chapter Four_

Hermione placed her belongings to the side of the entry hall. Directly in front of her was the staircase leading up too the three bedrooms. Her parents, her room and the guest bedroom. Ron stood beside her silently, looking around at the dusty furniture. A musty scent filled the air all around them showing the house hadn't been occupied in five years.

"Malfoy can sleep in the guest bedroom, you can have my bedroom and I'll sleep in my parents bedroom," said Hermione firmly, "Tomorrow we will start redecorating. Malfoy is to not touch anything in this house other then the furniture in the guest bedroom."

Ron nodded, not daring to argue with Hermione's strict rules, "Could you ah, show me to my, I mean your room."

Hermione nodded and collected her bags. Sirius and Lupin would be arriving with Draco in the next hour. They would remain here while Hermione and Ron collected their remaining things at their other house.

Hermione walked slowly up the staircase with Ron following. A lump had formed in her throat as she took in the familiar surroundings. It was harder then she expected it to be, having to return to her childhood home. At the top of the staircase she turned left and walked along the carpeted hall. Dust bounced up from the ground with every step. At the end of the hall was a closed door with Hermione's name on the front framed in a silver frame. She took the sign down and opened the door. Ron looked at her as Hermione wiped a few tears away.

The room was large with pale blue walls and white skirting boards. The window seat had yellow cushions blending in well with the blue closed curtains. The bed was a double with a yellow and blue cotton quilt. Other furniture scattered the room painted white with flowers painted on the front of the drawers.

"Very… blue, yellow and white," commented Ron with a nod.

Hermione smiled a little, "This room was my creation using my favourite colours. You can change it tomorrow. I am kind of past this colour scheme."

Ron nodded and placed his suitcase on his bed, "So can you show me around. I want to know this place if we have to protect Malfoy."

Hermione walked out of the room with Ron right behind her. She gestured to over at the door across from Ron's room, "That is the bathroom. Right next to it is the guest room… Malfoy's room."

They walked past the staircase and down to the door away from the other rooms.

"This was my parent's room… now mine obviously."

"Do you want to be left alone? I can go unpack my gear… do you have any clothes in there?"

"No. I took them all when I had to come back."

"Right. If you need me I am a holler away."

Hermione nodded holding the name frame in her hands. It was a gift from her parents when she had been accepted into Hogwarts. They had always known there was something special about their daughter. Hermione took a deep breath and turned the door handle. As she pushed the door open a yell came from down stairs.

"Hermione? Ron?"

Hermione backed away from the door instantly and headed down the hall and down stairs, dropping the silver frame on the ground. Standing in the hall entrance was Lupin, Sirius, and a quiet Draco. Hermione avoided his eye contact and gave Lupin and Sirius a brief smile.

"It's very dusty in here," commented Lupin, "I never noticed that earlier."

Lupin pulled his wand out and gave it a flick causing the dust and musty scent to cease to exist.

"The house is being redecorated tomorrow," said Hermione before finally looking at Draco, "These are the rules and you have to obey them. No touching anything in the house except what is in your room. You can use the bathroom and toilet of course but nothing else. Also you stay out of mine and Ron's room. You eat what I serve you and you do as Ron and I tell you. This is my parent's home and mine as well. If you don't obey the rules I will have you sent to Azkaban for siding with a Death Eater."

"Hermione!" cried Sirius and Lupin.

"You want me to do this, those are my terms," replied Hermione as Ron came down stairs.

"Hey, the smell is gone… so has the dust," he said with a grin, "So we all set?"

"Yes, are we?" said Hermione raising her eyebrows and looking at Lupin and Sirius.

"We are set," sighed Lupin, "Narcissa is bringing you Draco's gear tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "I'll write to work and tell them I can't make it in tomorrow."

"I'm on call all the time," shrugged Ron.

Lupin and Sirius nodded.

"Let me show you your room," said Hermione to Draco as she turned and walked up stairs.

Draco followed Hermione silently trying to ignore her figure in front of him. She had gone back to her slim, slightly curvy figure like she had when she was first brought into the Malfoy Manor. He quickened his steps as she walked down the hall at a fast pace. She walked over to a door next to one labelled 'Bathroom'.

"This is your room," she said opening the door and flicking the light switch on.

It was a moderate sized room with a double bed, bedside tables with lamps, a wardrobe with a chest of draws beside it. The walls were plain white with matching curtains. The bedspread was a dark hue of blue.

"You can decorate it the way you want tomorrow," murmured Hermione stepping out of the room as Draco looked around it.

As Hermione turned to leave Draco grabbed her by the hand. She instantly pulled away looking him in the eyes surprised.

"I truly am sorry," said Draco softly, "If I could take everything back that's happened, you know I would."

"No you wouldn't," replied Hermione, "You would still want to play the hero… try and out do Harry in that area."

"What has Potter got to do with this argument?" cried Draco, "Nothing!"

"Who said it was an argument?" replied Hermione before turning and walking back down stairs to go and collect her remaining things.

**HD**

It was well past midnight by the time Hermione and Ron had collected their furniture. They had stacked it all in the back of the lounge room. Ron went to bed and Draco was already asleep. Sirius and Lupin had fallen asleep on the lounges. Hermione finished her drink of cold water and headed upstairs. She glanced over at Draco's door at the top of the stairs.

His words of taking everything back echoed through her mind over and over, but Hermione shook her head and headed to the room she least wanted to enter. She stood at the door and picked up her silver frame from the ground. She transfigured a bobby pin into a tack and pinned it to the door before hanging her silver name frame too it. Finally she pushed the door open, closing her eyes as she did. Her hand felt along the wall searching for the light switch.

As she turned the light on she opened her eyes. It looked exactly how she remembered it to look. Crème coloured walls with white skirtings, maroon heavy curtains, big dark wooden framed queen-sized double bed with dark maroon silk quilt cover and pillows. The other furniture around the room was dark in colour as well. On either bedside table was a photo. On her mother's side there was a photo of Hermione with her father from when she was seventeen. On her father's side there was a photo of Hermione with her mother from the same day.

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the bed and ran her fingers over the quilt. Tears filled her eyes and she looked over at the dresser and saw all her mother's makeup and jewellery along with her father's watches, his reading glasses and name tag from work. The business Hermione had sold not wanting to keep it. She stood and walked over to the dresser and ran her hands over her parent's belongings.

Hermione turned and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it and found what looked to be an empty box, but Hermione knew inside were her mother's jewellery cases. She placed the box on the bed and opened it. She grabbed the pearl necklace case and placed the expensive birthday present from Mr Granger inside. Soon Hermione fell into her routine of grabbing a case and placing the jewellery inside. The only thing she didn't put away was the locket necklace her father had given her mother on their first anniversary. Inside it was a picture of both her parents. Her mother updated the photo every year. Hermione placed it around her neck kissing it before continuing with packing her parent's belongings away.

At 3am she had moved onto the clothing. She ran down stairs, silently, and found garbage bags under the sink. She placed all the clothing inside and apperated them to outside a second hand clothing store. Once she apperated back home she sent all the furniture, except for the bedside photo's too a second hand furniture store. Now the room was bare. Hermione knew the change was sudden but she felt it was the right thing to do. She pulled her wand out and changed the crème colour too a goose egg colour, a soft purple it was really. She changed the carpet to a shiny wooden floor. Under the window she placed her double bed with a new dark purple silk quilt with silk pillows, only they were in a shade lighter in purple. Tan wood coloured bedside tables were added with a photo of her and parents on either side. A big tan coloured wardrobe sat on the left side of the room with a dresser a few meters away from the door on the right side.

Satisfied with the room Hermione muttered the unpacking spell and sent everything into the place she wanted it. Photos on the wall or dresser. Her clothes in the appropriate drawer or wardrobe all in colour order. Finally she looked at her watch and saw it was five thirty in the morning.

"Merlin," muttered Hermione grabbing a change of clothes and a towel. She saw no point in sleeping now but decided she would go to bed early that night.

**HD**

Draco woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. No doubt his father would be wondering where he is and no doubt his father would figure out the answer easily. Thankfully Snape was heading to Azkaban with high security marked on his forehead. Draco glanced at his watch and saw the time cursing at it. It was too early for him to be awake, for anyone to be awake for that matter.

Nevertheless he sat up and pulled on his robe. Luckily for him his mother would be coming over that day with clean clothes. He grabbed his wand and looked at the room. It was too… plain for his liking. He pictured green in his head and waved his wand. The furniture was fine, all in dark wood. The bed was nice but needed a quilt over change. As the room moved around him the quilt turned into dark green with the pillows going the same colour. The bed pushed itself against the wall near the door and the drawers sat at the end of it against the wall. The wardrobe moved across the bed not blocking the light from the open forest green curtains.

"Better," muttered Draco walking across the white carpet and admiring the green painted walls. He opened the door and stepped out, wondering what to do.

Next to him the door open with a humming Hermione stepping out drying her hair with her towel. She stopped at the sight of him dressed in baggish jeans and a long sleeved dark blue top.

"Sorry for waking you," she muttered heading down to her room, "If you head down stairs I'll be down to make breakfast in a moment."

"Alright," replied Draco doing as he was told. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard voices coming from the lounge room. He peered in and saw Lupin and Sirius sitting up on two lounges talking, "Did you two spend the whole night?"

"Must've fallen asleep," said Sirius, "Long days do that, you know."

Draco nodded remembering all too well the long days in his cell, "Where is the kitchen?"

"Other side of the hallway I think," said Lupin, "I heard Hermione coming from it during the night rustling some bags… must've been about 3 am."

Draco nodded and headed across the hall as Hermione came down the staircase looking deep in thought. He quickly sat down making it seem he'd been there the entire time. She didn't take a glance in his direction as she walked in and began searching through the kitchen for something to eat. Obviously not finding anything she pulled her wand out and cleared away everything. With a sigh he watched as she turned around crossing her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Remus! Sirius!" she called, "Can you both come here… please?"

Draco gave Lupin and Sirius a shrug as they walked in with questioning looks.

Hermione smiled at them and gestured to the cupboards and fridge, "No food. It was all out of date or way past the best before. I need to go shopping before we can eat."

"Alright," nodded Lupin, "You need us to stay with Draco?"

"Yeah. I'll go to a muggle store close by," Hermione glanced at her watch, "Only they don't open for another three hours. So while I wait I'm going to get started on the lounge room. I did my room last night."

"All night?" asked Sirius with raised eyebrows.

Hermione nodded, "I couldn't sleep."

Without another word she walked out of the kitchen leaving three stunned, yet worried men.

"She has… err… changed," commented Draco, "More… uptight?"

"She's normally not like that actually," said Sirius as him and Lupin sat at the table, "For a year she was always down and crying at a drop of a hat. Then she slowly returned to getting on with life but your reappearance has really sent her life into a spin."

"Oh."

"Draco," said Lupin in a low voice so Hermione wouldn't over hear in the lounge room, although the sounds of furniture moving helped with that, "We all know you love her. What _I _am asking you is to not try and woo her back with every chance you get. Oliver is only a recent development and to me that says she is finally letting go of all the bad things that have happened in her life and finally seeing happiness does exist."

"You are saying I'm a bad thing that happened to her?"

"You happened during a bad time," said Sirius glancing at Lupin, "What Remus is saying with you Hermione… Hermione will only think of the terrible things she went through for a while. If good things begin happening with you involved there is a chance she will see happiness with you. But for now just let Oliver play the role of her happiness."

"And what if he is her only happiness? What do I do?"

Lupin shrugged, "Move on… find your own source of happiness."

"Oh yeah and that is completely simple to do, considering the fact my father most likely wants me dead now more than ever."

"I know. But if you love her like you say you do… you'll let her be happy."

Draco sighed and looked through the kitchen door and into the lounge room one. Hermione looked at the walls thoughtfully as she changed them from a pale yellow to a pale blue with white skirtings, matching the dark blue lounges nicely.

"Okay, I will," sighed Draco, "But it will be hard to play nice guy around Oliver."

Sirius slapped Draco on the back with a smile, "We know, but you'll cope."

"Oh my!" came a cry from the entrance hallway.

"So sorry Narcissa. I didn't see you there!"

Sirius and Lupin stood and ran into the hall to see Arthur helping Narcissa pick up the bags she had dropped. As both stood they smiled at each other in embarrassment. Lupin and Sirius looked at each other curiously before looking back at the two.

"Would you like me to help you with these?" asked Arthur holding up the three bags he held.

"Oh, that would be nice," said Narcissa turning to see her cousin and cousin's bestfriend, "Oh, hello Sirius, Remus. Where is Draco's room?"

"Ah," said Sirius as Hermione stepped out of the lounge room having finished the redecorating, "Hermione, Narcissa needs to know where Draco's room is."

"Get Draco to show them… I need to do the kitchen," said Hermione brushing hair from her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, "Draco, show your mother where your room is."

Draco stood and left with his mother and Arthur as Sirius and Lupin stood in the kitchen doorway smiling to each other.

"Never would've have guessed that," chuckled Sirius, "All it takes is a run in."

"Guessed what?" asked Hermione sending all the furniture and appliances away to the second-hand shop before replacing them with her own. She then changed the walls from plain white to a country pale yellow, but left the white tiles. The benches changed from white to a darkish yellow with brown cupboards.

"Narcissa and Arthur," said Lupin, "They were giving each other the eye."

Hermione looked at the two with a frown, "The eye? The whole… lovey-dovey eye?"

Sirius nodded and Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"No way. They haven't even seen each other since till just then."

"Sometimes that's all it takes," shrugged Sirius as Hermione changed the hallways carpet from a beige to wooden floors, along with upstairs and the walls went the same colour as the lounge room, "A little run in."

"If anything does happen, I think Arthur will talk to his children. I know it's been four years, but he'll want to do the right thing by them."

"Well yes, of course," agreed Lupin, "But they can't blame him for wanting to be happy."

Hermione nodded and looked up the stairs as Draco came down ahead of his mother and Narcissa, "That's what most people just want," she said looking away from Draco, "Happiness."

"Hermione… did you just change all of this?" asked Narcissa in surprise looking around, "It's beautiful. The colour brightens the room up a lot."

"Thanks," smiled Hermione genuinely.

**HD**

As Hermione unpacked the shopping gear from just returning the front door burst open causing Ron to run out of the kitchen with his wand at the ready. Hermione reached for hers frowning before putting it away as Ron came into the kitchen laughing, followed by Harry and Ginny. Hermione cried out happily at the sight of them and ran over to them both hugging them in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" she cried stepping back, "You both should be on your honeymoon."

"We know," said Ginny following Hermione over to the bags of food, "But when we heard about the attack in Diagon Alley, well you know we would come back instantly. We went to your apartment but you both were gone."

"Yeah… Malfoy is back… Draco," said Hermione, "But how did you find us?"

"Well we went to Sirius' but he was gone and then to Remus and Tonks. Tonks said we would find you all here."

Hermione nodded, and sighed as she placed a bag of flour in the pantry, "Well Malfoy is back. He has sworn to be on our side for good, after using the truth potion and the spell I created that can detect lies no matter what. Only problem is his father is after him. So Ron and I are his protectors and this is the safe house. Lucius won't think of looking here for him, as he knew nothing about my parents. Plus it's under protection spells."

"It must be hard coming back here," commented Harry walking over having overheard Hermione telling Ginny everything in summery.

"I've been redecorating. Being a witch has its perks," smiled Hermione as she began dividing mince into freezer bags, "So how was your… three day honeymoon?"

"Lovely," smiled Ginny, "Lazing on the beach, Harry taking me muggle shopping… spending _time_ together."

Hermione chuckled as Harry blushed, "Oh come on Harry. You're not a boy anymore."

Harry shrugged, "I'll let you ladies talk… where's Ron gone?"

"Lounge room with Sirius, Lupin and Malfoy."

Harry nodded and left as Ginny and Hermione laughed at his blushing moment.

"So anyway," grinned Ginny calming down, "How is it going with Oliver?"

"Good," grinned Hermione, "He came to the apartment last night… and we kissed. I'm going out with him tonight. I got a letter from him before I left for shopping. I'm meeting him at Hogsmeade."

Ginny nodded, "Nice. He has changed a lot from what I have heard."

"He has. Not everything is about Quidditch."

**HD**

Hermione looked at her reflection and turned around slowly. Her dark blue jeans fitted her properly and flared out nicely. Her black heels went nicely with her clothing. Her black ¾ sleeved v-neck top was snug fitting but wasn't too tight. She pulled on her black cloak and pocketed her wand for protection. She grabbed her purse and gave her curled hair a final critical look before leaving her room. At the staircase she nearly ran into Draco.

"Oh, sorry," apologised Hermione stepping back for him.

"It's alright," replied Draco, "You look nice."

Hermione half smiled, "Thank you."

"Have a nice night as well. You deserve it."

Hermione nodded and Draco walked over to his room. He stood inside his doorway and watched Hermione walk downstairs humming softly. He sighed and shut the door behind him flopping onto his bed. He'd lost her for sure. But as Lupin said, if he loved her he would want her to be happy and he did. Even if that meant loosing her to a 28 year old.

**A/N: There you go. I know not a lot happened in that chapter, sorry. I'm just trying to sort out their lives at the moment. Work out where they stand with everything. Anyway, please review.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews… ummm… I am on holidays as I write this- the joys of a laptop! Well… I am going to get on with typing listening to Man Eater by Nelly Furtardo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot people.**

_Chapter Five_

The next three weeks passed with everyone falling into a routine. Harry and Ginny decided to complete their honeymoon after Lucius was defeated. Hermione went to work everyday and out with Oliver nearly every night, much to Draco's hidden disgust. Ron worked most days and some nights. Luna came over the days and nights he was off and was contemplating moving in. Draco spent his days bored. He wandered through the house but stayed away from Ron and Hermione's bedrooms. He didn't want to step into Ron's room, but Hermione's he was curious about. She always left the door shut meaning he'd never even had a glance inside it.

Walking out of the bathroom after a shower he heard Hermione say goodbye to Ron as she headed to work. Walking over to the stairs, Draco looked down them and saw Ron head over to the lounge room with Luna. Within seconds the sound of the muggle box floated up to him. This was it. This was his chance. Draco crept over to Hermione's bedroom door and opened it slowly biting his lower lip in case it creaked.

Thankfully it didn't. He walked in and looked around the room. It was immaculate. The bed, perfectly made, the furniture, not one bit of dust. The floor was spotless as well. Draco walked in and craned his head to the side frowning. Something was sticking out from underneath her pillows. He walked over and glanced over his shoulder. Seeing no one or hearing no one, he pulled the thing out. It was a leather bound book. On the front were the words, "Personal Journal".

Draco opened it and saw the date for four years ago.

'_Today was the best and worst day of my life. Today I buried the love of my life and also found out that I am pregnant. The child is no doubt Draco's. How am I meant to deal with all of this? I want to cry and scream at Draco for leaving me… and yet I want him to be here holding me and telling me everything is going to be okay. That I have to have faith…_'

The entry carried on for four pages about how she was going to cope with everything. Draco had forgotten about Hermione being pregnant with his child. He skipped ahead to the entry written in angry looking writing.

'_He did this. I know it. He may be dead and buried but even I know he didn't want me to have his child. How could he? It wouldn't be a PURE BLOOD! I hate him now. No… no I don't. I'm just angry. I've lost my family, my boyfriend, and now my baby. What else could possibly go wrong? Loose my life? HA! I'm already dead inside, killing me physically wouldn't really change much._'

Draco let a deep breath. Well that was a side to Hermione he had missed witnessing. Even he hated himself for making her go through this alone. It wasn't fair on her at all. He scanned ahead, reading good and bad entries from her graduating and then getting a job in the…

"Department of Mysteries?" said Draco softly, "Whoa… that's hu-"

"Having a good read?" came a cold and angry voice.

Draco turned around slowly and swallowed a lump at the sight of Hermione standing at her bedroom doorway holding her cat in her arms, "I-I… sorry."

Hermione placed Crookshanks on the ground and walked over to Draco snatching her journal from him. She pulled her wand out and instantly Draco backed away, but Hermione tapped her book vanishing it to another hiding place.

"Didn't I say stay out of my room when I stated the rules?" asked Hermione coldly looking at Draco in anger.

"Well… I was curious," said Draco lamely.

"Curiosity killed the cat," muttered Hermione collecting a file from her dresser drawer before turning back to Draco, "Out, now."

Draco walked out ahead of Hermione sheepishly. She shut the door behind him and pulled her wand out tapping the handle to lock it with a strong charm.

"This is a warning," she said glaring at him, "Go into my room, or Ron's and I will have you sent somewhere else."

"Okay, okay," he said with a sigh before saying with a soft voice, "Sorry for not being with you when you lost the baby."

"Shut up," snapped Hermione before leaving with a crack.

**HD**

Hermione walked down the corridor to the Department of Mysteries and was reaching the door when she heard her name yelled. She turned around and half smiled at the sight of Harry coming towards her.

"Hey," he said hugging her hello, "You alright? You seem tense and upset."

"He was in my room!" she fumed, "Reading my journal!"

"What? Who? You live with two him's."

"Malfoy! I left for work but realized I'd forgotten my file. I went back to get it and there he was, in my room reading my journal."

"That little ferret!"

"I know. I turn my life upside down for him, move back to the last place I want to be and there he is reading it. Some payback after all I have done for him."

"I'm sensing that's not all he has done to upset you."

"He brought up… he brought up the miscarriage."

"Oh."

"He apologised for not being there… I didn't want to hear it at the time. I was beginning to trust him again. And then he goes and pulls a bloody stunt like that!"

"I think you need too calm down. Go to work and do whatever you do… then when you finish go back home and maybe have a talk to him… or someone else who will listen."

"What about you?" asked Hermione, "I mean, I trust you and you listen."

"I know. But Ginny and I have a family thing on tonight remember? I'm sure Ron told you about it."

"Oh yeah. The monthly family dinner."

Harry nodded. He hugged Hermione goodbye and went back to work. Hermione turned and continued up the corridor. She made it into her work area and continued working on her spell. She had worked out most of the kinks and was on the home stretch. Excitedly she began working through the second last kink, finding the errors and correcting them. Many people had the belief that creating a spell was a simple use of creating a word and working out what it could do. That was part of it, but the creator had to work out the dynamics of a spell.

"How is it going, Hermione?" asked her boss, Boris, a man with grey hair and pale blue eyes.

"I am almost there," smiled Hermione, "We can then test it on the bug of choice, Sir."

Boris nodded, "Excellent work, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she wrote the answer down to the kink before starting on the final one.

**HD**

"So, Draco," said Ron handing him his cup of coffee, "You do realise tonight you will be home alone with Hermione?"

Draco nodded, "I do."

"You do realise that after nine tonight Oliver will be coming over?"

"I do."

"Then you won't act like a prat?"

Draco looked at Ron in surprise, "What makes you assume I'd do that?"

"Oh, come on!" cried Ron looking at Draco in disbelief, "You still love her and it's obvious. You watch her move about this place without her noticing. You hide your smiles at her corny jokes. Only a man in love would laugh at those jokes."

"Yeah I love her, but that doesn't mean I'll act like a prat tonight. Oliver makes her happy and because of my love for her, I want her to be happy."

Ron nodded slowly, "Alright. But between me and you… for some reason I get the feeling that Oliver isn't everything he makes himself out to be. Harry still talks to Angelina and she said the reason she left Oliver wasn't for work entirely, but mostly because Oliver was still all about Quidditch. What we are seeing is probably him trying to get in really good with Hermione."

"Basically, once he gets her in good he'll go straight back to Quidditch and expect her to keep the bed warm."

Ron nodded, "Don't say anything to Hermione though. Just let things bide for now."

"Alright. But if he hurts her…"

"You'll what? Not be alone in that area?" replied Ron standing and heading to his room, "I have paper work."

**HD**

"I did it!" cried Hermione as she apperated into the entrance hall of her home, "Ron! I did it!"

Ron came running down the staircase grinning at Hermione happily, "You completed the spell?"

"YES!" she cried hugging him tightly, "I did it… I am so pleased with myself!"

Ron laughed and let Hermione go, "I haven't seen you this happy since… well never mind that. Anyway, this calls for a celebration dinner. Tomorrow night. You me, Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Oliver all go out for dinner. I'm sure Narcissa can look after her own son."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good. I'll tell Oliver tonight. So shouldn't you be getting ready for the family dinner?"

"Yeah I should," chuckled Ron turning and heading back up stairs.

Hermione smiled and headed into the kitchen turning on the radio as she did so. The sounds of the musical band of Bond began playing. The song, Victory, was a favourite of Hermione's, which Draco noticed as he entered the kitchen for a drink and found Hermione dancing around getting dinner ready. He stood watching her, an amused smirk on his face as she hummed the tune bending down to get a pot from under the sink, only something caught Draco's eye.

The bare skin showing on her back as she bent had what looked to be a tattoo on it. Hermione stood and turned around humming still, but she stopped at the sight of Draco.

"What?" she asked frowning.

"Nice tattoo. I assume you got it in the past four years?"

Hermione's hand flew to the small of her back, "It's a butterfly… in my parents favourite colours- blue, purple, yellow and green."

Draco nodded, "Can I get a drink?"

"Yes. You know where the cups and tap is," muttered Hermione chopping up some onions, "It is spaghetti bolognaise for dinner."

Draco just nodded drinking his glass of water. He watched Hermione cook for a bit and then left to go find something else to do.

"Oliver is coming over tonight," said Hermione before he exited the kitchen, "He is staying the night as well."

Draco felt his body go tense but he nodded and continued walking out of the kitchen breathing deeply to remain calm. As he walked up the stairs Ron was coming down them.

"You all right?" asked Ron noticing Draco's posture and deep breathing.

"Perfect. Did you know he is staying the night?" muttered Draco, "Not only do I have to listen to them be all… romantic, I have to hear him making her scream his name!"

"You have too-" started Ron.

"Let her be happy. I know. It is hard all right? When you love someone… you want to be the one making them happy."

Ron nodded and Draco continued his way up stairs. Ron watched him for a few seconds before walking down stairs and into the kitchen. He looked over at Hermione and saw her standing still with the chopping knife in her hand poised over the onions.

"What are you playing at?" hissed Ron angrily walking over to Hermione, "I told him Oliver was coming over, but staying the night?"

"Can't I be happy?" snapped Hermione walking over to the stove and scrapping the chopped onions in with the cooked mince.

"I never said you couldn't, but your ex-boyfriend is living with us. Your ex-boyfriend who still loves you and is putting up with Oliver because he wants you to be happy!"

"Be happy? So reading my journal is making me happy?" cried Hermione turning to Ron, "Did you know that was where he was this morning? In my room, reading my journal?"

"No I didn't but I am sure he is feeling guilty for it. The guy feels horrible as it is for all he has done to you and I am beginning to think you are doing all of this because you are trying with all your heart to get over him."

"You know nothing, Ronald!"

"Oh no. I've just lived with you for three years, been your confidant for years, but I know nothing."

"I want to be happy! And if shagging bloody Oliver Wood makes me happy than so be it!" snapped Hermione angrily stirring the onion through the mince, "If he can't deal with it then that is HIS issue, not mine!"

"Obviously you've gone deaf as well as naïve, Hermione," said Ron gripping the bench tightly beside her, "He is letting you be with Oliver without any hassles because he _loves_ you. And because he loves you he wants you to be happy at whatever cost it is too him. I'll be home around ten."

Before Hermione could retort Ron left with a loud, angry crack. Hermione turned angrily but screamed as she ran into Draco.

"Merlin!" she cried stepping back, "What do you want?"

"To say sorry again," he said softly, "Reading your journal was wrong. But as I said, I was curious to know what was going on with you, seeing as you don't really talk to me anymore. Also I will spend tonight in my room to let you and Oliver have room without me being a pest. I'm sure I'll be able to deal with that issue."

Hermione felt her cheeks go red; he had obviously overheard hers and Ron's argument. She nodded and grabbed the bag of pasta beside Draco and tipped it into the boiling water.

"Can you set the table?" asked Hermione politely glancing at Draco.

"I don't have any choice," retorted Draco opening the drawer and pulling out two knives and forks.

"Oh not you too!" cried Hermione in aggravation, "You want an argument as well? Go right ahead. I'm ready."

"Who said it was an argument?" replied Draco using Hermione's words from weeks before.

**HD**

As Draco headed up stairs he heard Hermione greeting Oliver cheerfully followed by a long, noisy kiss. Resisting the urge to go and pound Oliver to pulp, Draco slammed his bedroom door. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. His mind began playing reels of Hermione from four years ago. Smiling at him, hugging him, kissing him… and then that one treasured moment. Draco sighed but stopped midway when he heard Hermione's laugh echo up the staircase and through his door. He sat up and glared at the door before pulling his wand out and pointing it at the door. He murmured a spell that would block out all noise. Fuming Draco yanked off his robes, pants and top before changing into a pair of yellow boxers. As he sat on his bed a stream of pain shot through his body.

His knees buckled underneath him causing him to collapse to the ground crying out in pain. His body tensed up all around him as he rolled on the ground wishing for the pain to end.

And it did, with Draco passing out cold on the ground rolled into a foetal position.

**HD**

Hermione leaned in and kissed Oliver on the lips softly before he tickled her under the ribs. Hermione pulled away bursting out with laughter before pleading with Oliver to stop. When he did she leant on him to catch her breath.

"Hermione," said Oliver, "Tell me more about yourself… please."

Hermione leant back up and looked at Oliver, her eyes shining with pure happiness. Something she hadn't felt since she thought Draco was dead.

"Well… when I thought Draco had died… I found out I was pregnant," said Hermione softly with Oliver looking at her in surprise, "But two months in I lost the baby. For a year my life… was hell and it basically remained that way inside of me until I finally spoke about it a few weeks back. I would cry myself to sleep every night mourning for all that I had lost. I focus on work a lot… but with you I have something else to look forward too everyday."

Oliver smiled and leaned forward kissing Hermione gently, "I thought I had nothing as well. But now I have you."

Hermione snorted with laughter causing Oliver to look at her confused, yet amused, "Sorry. You just sounded corny."

Oliver grinned, "Corny, my dear, is my specialty."

Hermione laughed and kissed Oliver, causing both to fall into a deep, passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each others body, running up and down trying to explore what was hidden by their clothing all at once. Hermione leaned back and looked Oliver in the eyes. His brown eyes met hers, full of longing lust.

"Not here," whispered Hermione, "Ron's due home… the bedroom."

Oliver nodded and they both stood up. Hermione ran up their staircase holding Oliver's hand as they went. She unlocked her door hurriedly and pushed it open, pulling Oliver in before shutting it behind her and locking it again. Oliver spun her around and pushed her up against the door as he began kissing her wildly. His lips ran down her neck as his hands slid down her body and found the button to her jeans…

**HD**

"Draco?" said Ron knocking on his door frowning at Luna who stood beside him, "Draco, man?"

"Maybe he's asleep," said Luna stepping closer to Ron, "It is quarter to eleven."

"No," said Ron shaking his head, "Draco never goes to bed before midnight."

Ron turned the doorhandle and pushed it open. He stepped in and swore loudly seeing Draco on the ground still in the foetal position.

"Luna! Go get Sirius. Tell him it's urgent and to bring his kit of medical supplies," said Ron quickly.

Luna nodded, looking at Draco in shock before apperating away.

"Draco," said Ron moving Draco carefully onto his back. He shook him gently and slapped his face in a bid to wake him, "Draco! Wake up!"

Ron checked his pulse and breathing, finding everything was normal. Ron stood and ran out of the room over to Hermione's door. He banged loudly.

"Hermione! Get out here now! It's urgent!" yelled Ron before running back to Draco's door and into the room. He knelt down beside Draco again cursing Hermione for not thinking of checking on him. A minute later, Hermione came running over to Draco's door finishing doing up her dressing robe. Upon seeing Draco on the ground passed out and ran around to his other side and dropped too her knees.

"Where is dear Oliver?" asked Ron coolly.

"Asleep," snapped Hermione, "He has Quidditch training all day tomorrow."

Ron rolled his eyes and checked Draco's pulse and breathing again. Hermione looked at Draco worriedly, taking hold of one of his hands absently.

At that moment Sirius ran into the room with Narcissa following.

"Oh, Draco!" cried Narcissa as Ron moved aside for Sirius.

"He's breathing and has a pulse," said Ron, "I can't get him to wake up."

Sirius nodded and opened his kit. He pulled out a vial labelled, 'Sense Awakener'. He uncorked it and held it under Draco's nose. Instantly Draco jerked awake looking around him confused.

"Wha-what's going on?" he asked groggily.

"You were passed out on the floor," said Ron, "I found it strange that you weren't answering your door when I came to see how you were."

Draco sat up, but felt his hand being held. He looked down at it and saw Hermione holding it. His eyes met Hermione's just before she pulled her hand from his.

"I was worried about you," muttered Hermione.

"Sure you were," snapped Ron, "More worried about missing out on a shag."

"Enough," said Sirius firmly looking from a fuming Ron to a glaring, yet blushing Hermione, "Draco, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I was hit with this… this immense pain… and my whole body locked up and then it all went black."

"Maybe Lucius knows where we are," said Ron thoughtfully.

"He couldn't," replied Hermione frowning, "The secret keeper of this place is Remus and I know for sure he wouldn't tell a soul about it."

"If it's a once off thing," spoke Sirius, seriously, "We won't have to worry about it. But in case it does happen again I'll leave this Sense Awakener here."

Sirius handed Draco the vial and closed his kit. Narcissa looked at Draco with worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine Mum," said Draco with a sincere smile.

Narcissa nodded, "All right. But if you fall ill I'm coming straight back to look after you like I did when you were little."

Draco nodded and Narcissa left with Sirius.

"Well Luna and I are going to bed," said Ron with a sigh, "You all right, mate?"

Draco nodded and Ron left wrapping an arm around Luna. Hermione stood up from the ground as did Draco.

"Umm… if something was wrong why didn't you call for me?" asked Hermione confused.

"Well you probably wouldn't of heard me. And if you did you would've been to interested in snogging your boyfriend."

Hermione sighed, "Draco-"

"So I am Draco again?"

"Look! I was mad at you!" cried Hermione, "You'd run off letting us think you were dead! But when I saw you lying there…"

"What? What did you think?"

"Nothing," said Hermione firmly, "Have a good sleep, Draco."

Hermione turned and left the room and shut the door behind her, blinking back tears. She leant on the door and closed her eyes. She knew what she had thought when she'd seen him passed out on the floor. She'd thought she had lost the love of her life.

**A/N: There ya go… something happened. Anyway please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love em all! Anyway onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Six_

Hermione looked over at her empty bed. Oliver had left before she'd woken. She was, however, rather hurt that he had forgotten to wake her to inform her he was leaving. With a sigh Hermione dressed into her work robes. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and collected her wand and moneybag. Exiting her room she placed the locking charm on her door once more.

Heading down stairs she could hear laughter tinkling up the staircase from the kitchen. Walking in, the laughter stopped. She looked around at the occupants in curiosity. Luna focused on her coffee cup; Ron buttered his toast carefully while Draco merely looked at Hermione in slight annoyance.

"Good morning to you all as well," snapped Hermione collecting her mail to take with her, "It's quite rude you know? Not being wanted in your own house. I guess I might see you all tonight. Not being wanted though, doesn't exactly make coming home from work appealing."

"Hermi-" started Ron looking guilty.

"Forget it Ron! You made your point clear enough all of yesterday. And just maybe you are right… and maybe I am being used," said Hermione with a lump in her throat before turning away, "I have to go."

Before anyone could stop her, Hermione left with a crack. Draco looked at Ron who was gripping his knife tightly.

"You don't think Oliver used her do you?" asked Luna curiously.

"He left at 5am," said Draco softly, "I saw him leave."

"Quidditch training normally begins at 9am," said Ron, "I know because Harry has been offered to join the England team next year. He got all the information yesterday. Plus, Oliver doesn't have any training today or tomorrow."

Luna sighed with sadness, "And we gave her such a hard time… poor thing."

"I know where she has gone," said Ron with a nod, "The two people who never judge her actions- her parents."

**HD**

Hermione knelt down in front of her parent's grave and ran her fingers over the engraved letters of their names. Tears of sadness rolled down her cheeks before she wiped them away. In her mind she was hoping that Oliver hadn't used her for sex only and that he truly did like her. But her heart was speaking the truth – she was one of Oliver's rebound quests. She, Hermione Granger, had been used, a one nightstand. And she, Hermione Granger, had been willing to give her tattered heart to him with her entire being.

"S'not fair Mum… Dad," mumbled Hermione, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Hermione wiped her tears away again and looked around at the cemetery. Muggles were beginning to arrive and she was dressed in work robes. Checking they couldn't see her, she said a goodbye to her parents and apperated to Diagon Alley. It was early, but stores were opening. Hermione brought a coffee to go from a café and headed to Flourish and Blott's. The Parkinson's still owned the successful store with Pansy in control of it. Hermione walked in and smiled at Pansy who was fixing the till for the day. Whenever Hermione was down she would come here to buy a book and a shoulder to cry on.

She wandered up the isle selling tragic romances with Pansy joining her few seconds later.

"Hey… what's happened?" asked Pansy curiously seeing Hermione's tear stained face.

"I think I was used," said Hermione turning to Pansy, "Obviously Narcissa has come see you?"

"Yeah. She told me everything. I would come and visit but work has been hectic."

"Right, well then you know about Oliver."

"Yeah. Its in the paper as well… he used you?"

"I think so… buttered me up, shagged me and took off."

"Oh Hermione! Are you sure?"

"I hope not but I think I am… he left early, didn't wake me."

Pansy gave Hermione a hug as she sobbed. She stepped back and Pansy handed her a tissue. Hermione wiped her face clean of tears and sighed.

"You'll be fine alright? Oliver is a wanker on rebound. What he doesn't realize is Angelina is over him completely. Anyway, you'll find a hunk in no time."

Hermione gave a small smiled and looked away. Pansy looked at her curiously before smiling.

"Already?" cried Pansy in pleasant surprise.

"It's always been there… only it recently flared up again in its own twisted way."

With realization Pansy gave an "Oh" before fixing some books on the shelves.

"I can't help it… I know I should hate him for the past four years but I can't. I don't think I can be with him though."

"Why?" frowned Pansy turning to Hermione confused.

"I just… I can't. He has caused me to much pain for me to forget."

Pansy nodded in agreement before speaking, "And has he apologized?"

"Well yeah."

"Then that should be enough."

Hermione looked at Pansy stumped. The only reason she was stumped was because Pansy was right. Hermione shook her head, no, she couldn't be. It wasn't right.

"I have news for the Order," added Pansy turning to Hermione, "Lucius is plotting against them. He is aiming to take an Order member. They are a key to something in his battle. I don't know what but that is what I have heard. Many dark followers still believe I am on their side."

Hermione nodded, "Right… I should go and… go."

Hermione rushed out of the store and apperated instantly opening her eyes to her home. She ran into the kitchen, alarming Ron, Luna, and Draco.

"He is plotting against the Order," said Hermione looking at Ron with wide brown eyes.

"What on earth are you on about?" asked Ron confused.

"Lucius!" cried Hermione before sighing, "I went, and seen Pansy and she told me that someone told her that Lucius was plotting against the Order. He plans on taking an Order member, someone who is the _key_ to his battle."

Ron, Hermione, and Luna looked at Draco who paled.

"We already know that," said Luna with a nod from Ron and Draco.

"If he is speaking about it then that must mean he has something big planned."

They all fell silent once more as a letter flew through the window and landed in Ron's hands. He opened it and sighed.

"I have to get to work," he said looking at Hermione, "But so do you."

"Not really. Not until I get a new project assigned to me. You go. I can stay home one day."

Ron nodded and raced up stairs to get ready. Luna followed him just as quickly. Hermione pulled off her robes showing her muggle clothing underneath of black pants and a pale blue blouse. She made herself a coffee and pulled the _Daily Prophet_ over to her. She turned the page and dropped her mug, sending coffee splashing everywhere.

"Oh Merlin!" cursed Hermione in shock setting about cleaning the coffee, trying to hide the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Draco walked around the bench and pulled his wand out instantly cleaning the mess. As it cleared away Hermione remained on the ground sobbing into her hands. Draco stood where he was feeling rather awkward. As much as he wanted to hold her whilst she cried, he didn't know if that would be appropriate considering how things were standing between them both at that moment. Hermione gave a loud sniffle and a sob. Not being able to hold back anymore Draco knelt down and placed a gentle, warm hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ummm… do you want to talk?" asked Draco with a shrug showing his awkwardness.

"He used me," said Hermione looking up at Draco and showing her tear stained face with fresh ones flowing over the tracks of others, "I am so stupid… so naïve!"

Draco frowned, "Oliver do you mean?"

Hermione nodded and reached up to the bench and yanked the Daily Prophet. She pointed to the picture and Draco leaned closer to her to see it. His breath tickled the side of Hermione's arm as he looked at the picture of Oliver snogging his new fling, Alicia Spinnet, another former Gryffindor and Quidditch star of the Chudley Cannons. Hermione ignored the paper as she looked at Draco intently. He was as handsome as ever with tussled hair, shining eyes and chiselled features. As he looked at her, Hermione looked away wiping tears away.

"Well, we all make mistakes," muttered Hermione scrunching the paper up as she stood from the ground, "No point in crying."

Draco gave her an odd look as he too stood. Hermione tossed the paper in the muggle bin and shut the sink cupboard.

"But he played you," said Draco pointedly, "You should confront him."

"How?" cried Hermione spinning around to face Draco her eyes wide in exasperation.

Draco walked past Hermione and pulled the paper out of the bin. He smoothed out the page showing the picture. Peering closely he spotted the date of the photo, two days ago. He grabbed a pen and circled it and turned to Hermione.

"Invite him over… act like you know nothing when he arrives."

Hermione looked pained at the idea but Draco stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be here the entire time. Don't panic."

Hermione nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. She grabbed some parchment and ink then scribbled a note to Oliver before sending it off with her owl.

"I should tidy up," said Hermione, "Look like I'm happy."

Draco nodded and Hermione ran up stairs to clean her face and brush her hair.

**HD**

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he slurred running a hand along her pale features, "You never could all those years ago, could you?"

"How can I resist such a man?" she murmured back running her hands through his long, silky locks, "Every thought of you fills me with lust and uncontrollable urges."

He laughed huskily at her comment and pulled her down onto his lap, "Such a playful thing, aren't you? Ah, I have watched you over the years. You have blossomed into a beautiful thing."

"She fell for it, you know?"

He arched an eyebrow at the news and a smirking smile crossed his lips, "Indeed?"

"Yes. She believes you, Lucius, will be after your son. She'll never suspect its her you really want."

Lucius pulled forward his young play toy, "Miss Parkinson, you are so evil… and I like it."

With a smile, Pansy leaned forward capturing Lucius' lips with her son in a passionate embrace.

**HD**

Draco looked up, acting surprised at the arrival of Oliver as Hermione walked into the kitchen behind him. Draco saw a flash of pain followed by anger cross Hermione's face. Oliver nodded at Draco and turned to Hermione smiling as though nothing was wrong between them at her. Hermione plastered a fake, glowing smile on her face and reluctantly pecked him on the cheek, catching Draco looking away at the moment gripping a pen in his hand tightly.

"So, you wanted to see me?" asked Oliver stepping back from Hermione.

"Yeah. Although I wasn't expecting you to come so soon," replied Hermione walking slowly over to the bench before turning to Oliver, "After all… you said you would have training _all_ day and wouldn't be able to see me until… oh… tomorrow night."

Draco watched discreetly noticing Oliver wince at Hermione catching him out on lie one.

"But perhaps," sighed Hermione picking up the paper, "You were on your way to visit Alicia Spinnet, the same Alicia whom it was rumours you had a fling with back at Hogwarts… right?"

Oliver looked at Hermione confused causing Hermione to stride over to him and hold the paper up to his face, letting him see the hard evidence.

"What is it you said? You thought you had nothing but now you have me… hmm, well it seems to me you have plenty. More than you realize."

"Hermione, please… she kissed me-"

"Ha! Look at it Oliver! You have your hands up her shirt; I think you are lying – yet again. Another Oliver Wood specialty. Well I am so not sorry to say this. But get out of my home and life. I will not be a mans bed buddy!"

Oliver looked at Hermione stunned.

"Didn't you hear her clearly?" asked Draco from where he sat, "She said leave. Not stand there like a gaping fish out of water."

Oliver glared at Draco then at Hermione, "You'll regret this. Big time."

"I think you will when you wind up having five kids you never wanted," replied Hermione coolly before he left with a crack.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes raising a hand to her forehead.

"You did good," nodded Draco pleased with how Hermione handled herself through the scenario.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled warmly at him, "Thanks… for being here when I needed someone."

Draco smiled and Hermione placed the paper in the bin. She leant on the bench and gazed around the kitchen and laughed.

"What?" asked Draco confused as he looked around the room for something amusing.

Hermione walked closer to Draco and sat on the bench stool beside him, "You were there all the time, you know?"

Draco shook his head confused.

"Well at the Manor, when I was stressed and tired you helped out by letting me sleep… you healed me when I was injured and even when I thought you were dead, the thought of you kept me sane during all the really hard moments. Corny or whatever, I know, but it's the truth."

Draco smiled a little at Hermione and shrugged, "I can be a good guy."

"You are a good guy and probably the best guy I'll ever meet," replied Hermione standing before walking out of the kitchen to take of her shoes and find a book to read.

**HD**

"Hello!"

"Upstairs!"

Feet thundered up the stairs and Hermione looked up from the mail she was sorting through later that afternoon too see Ginny flopping on her bed grinning.

"What?"

"When I arrived I saw Draco looking rather… dreamy. So I am assuming something happened," said Ginny giving Hermione the gossip eye.

"Ginny, I just broke up with Oliver. I merely told Draco he is the best guy I'll ever meet."

"Oliver is old news and Draco no longer isn't," Ginny sighed when Hermione rolled her eyes and signed a muggle check for the electricity bill, "Come on Hermione! You've never gotten over him."

"Doesn't mean I'll ever get back with him, now does it?"

"You want too though."

Hermione didn't reply and Ginny made a pleasing sound. Hermione placed the check in an envelope.

"Oliver was just a shag test," announced Ginny causing Hermione to look at her in alarm, "Well… a test drive. Hear me out before you become Miss Prim and Proper. You mainly did what you did to see if he was better then Draco. If Oliver was it would mean you were over Draco… so, was Oliver good?"

"Ginny, sex is not a topic I like to discuss."

"He sucked," nodded Ginny figuring it out from Hermione's answer, "Oh well. So, that means you and Draco will be back on soon."

Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration from Ginny's chatter.

"Harry saw Oliver this afternoon when he went to sign the contract for the England team. Anyway Oliver was fuming and bitching about you to one of the teammates. Harry overheard and went right off at him, telling Oliver he was lucky you or Harry didn't hex him to Timbuktu. He also reminded Oliver that to Harry you are a sister and should Oliver do that to you again, then he will be cursed to Venus, not Timbuktu."

Hermione chuckled and placed her mail aside and sighed, "I do love him."

"Who, Oliver?" cried Ginny.

"No! I couldn't care less about him. Draco… when I was upset this morning I wanted him to hold me, kiss me… tell me he would never hurt me or leave me again."

Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her up from the bed. She pulled Hermione out of the room ignoring her protests. At the staircase they ran into Harry pulling Draco by the sleeve.

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other as Hermione and Draco looked at the two confused.

"Right," said Harry smiling at Hermione, "There is no reason why you two can't work everything out. You two… are like Ginny and I, perfect for each other in everyway and just meant to be. The sooner you both see that, the better everything will be."

With that Ginny and Harry left with a crack. Hermione looked at Draco stunned as he looked at her curiously.

"Do you… love me?" asked Draco quietly, his eyes searching her own for an answer.

"This is crazy," whispered Hermione looking at the ground before looking back at him, "I should hate you. You lied to me and everyone… you left me alone and heartbroken… but I can't hate you no matter how much I try too!"

"So you love me then?"

"Yes! I love you with all I have," cried Hermione in frustration.

Draco suddenly stepped forward, unable to hold back any longer. He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately. Hermione's hands instantly began running through his hair as she kissed back with the same level of passion. Emotion from them both poured into the kiss. Draco's hand slid down to Hermione's waist his fingers sliding under her shirt, before pulling her up against him. Hermione's legs lifted up and wrapped around his waist allowing him to carry her into his room. He kicked the door shut and fell onto the bed with Hermione. Hermione sat on his waist smiling at him, the twinkle finally returning to her eyes, yet tears of happiness fell from them.

"I have you back," she said, relief flowing with every word.

Draco sat up a bit and wiped her tears away, smiling back at her, "I swear I'll never leave you again."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him, believing he would keep too his promise and never break her heart again. As the kiss heated up, Draco unbuttoned Hermione's blouse sliding it off her and unclasping her bra…

**HD**

A month passed with the tension leaving the house. Ron was a lot happier himself, mainly because Luna moved in after accepting his engagement. Harry and Ginny visited a lot more, generally sleeping in the guest room due to Draco literally moving into Hermione's room. Upon hearing of their reunion Ron gave a loud cheer and said it was about time.

Ginny and Harry gloated a little saying they knew the plan would work. Narcissa and Sirius were both pleased with the news and came over for dinner to congratulate the two. Hermione found work even more pleasant as she began working on yet another spell one that would stop basilisk poison from spreading after the fatal bite.

Hermione woke one morning feeling rather ill in the stomach. She slowly dressed for work and avoided using her perfume finding the smell only made her stomach churn more. She headed downstairs and kissed Draco in greeting and pulled out a bottle of water to drink.

"I made you a coffee," said Draco standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Since they had gotten back together he had a hard time keeping his hands off her. He found her irresistible.

"I really don't feel like one," said Hermione with a sigh, "I feel sick."

"Oh, maybe you should lay down and rest," suggested Draco worriedly.

"No… work is busy. If it gets any worse I'll come home."

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the neck earning a pleasing sigh from her. She turned in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I should go," she murmured before the urge to vomit came over her.

Untangling herself from Draco's arms she raced to the downstairs toilet and knelt down in time to throw up into the bowl. Draco came in behind her quickly, holding her hair back as he rubbed her back gently.

"How far along?" came a voice behind them.

Draco looked up behind him and saw Sirius smiling at them, "What? Hermione is sick."

"With morning sickness," said Sirius firmly, "She has been having the symptoms all week. Two days ago she said she felt sick."

Hermione leaned up from the bowl and nodded, "Its' true. I can't believe I never realized that until now."

Draco frowned, "Morning sickness? Like when women are… pregnant?"

Hermione nodded as she wiped her mouth. She looked at Sirius, "Can you do a test thing on me?"

"Sure."

Hermione stood with help from Draco and they followed Sirius into the lounge room. Hermione laid on a lounge and lifted her shirt a little. Sirius pointed his wand at her stomach and a pink glow came from her stomach. Sirius lowered his wand and turned to Hermione smiling.

"Congratulations, you are going to be parents."

Hermione sat up smiling but it soon left her face. With a glance at Draco, she left with a crack.

**A/N: Oh… can you guess what she just thought of? And I know Pansy and Lucius – eww! But interesting nonetheless. Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but thanks for the reviews. Well this will be my last update until I return from holidays. So read it, get past the withbdrawal stage and review... then wait until I return to update again!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Seven_

Hermione banged urgently on the wooden door in front of her. Panic was streaming through her body and it didn't mix well with her morning sickness. A few seconds later the front door opened showing a half asleep Ginny fixing her dressing gown up.

"Mione?" asked Ginny groggily looking at her friend confused, "What's the matter?"

"Ginny I'm pregnant," said Hermione earning a look of surprise from Ginny, "But that's not all… I don't know who the father is!"

Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise as she stepped back from the door and let a frantic Hermione inside. Ginny shut the door and led Hermione through the dining room and into the large lounge room. She made Hermione sit on the lounge before calling Harry.

"Ginny-" said Hermione in protest.

"No. Harry is your bestfriend like me and we will support you through this," replied Ginny firmly, "Harry!"

"Coming!" came a yell followed by feet thundering down the staircase and into the lounge room.

Upon seeing Hermione sitting on the lounge looking upset he glanced at Ginny confused.

"Hermione is pregnant, Harry," explained Ginny, "And she doesn't know who the father is."

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione, "Who is the other guy?"

"Oliver… I slept with him the night before Draco and I got back together. Him or Draco could be the father of my baby."

Hermione shook her head in desperation and ran her hands through her hair. Ginny muttered something about cooking some food and left the room. Harry sat down beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"What do I do, Harry?" cried Hermione looking at him in desperation, "I normally have all the answers… but this time… I don't."

Harry let out a deep breath, "Does Draco know you are pregnant?"

Hermione nodded, "So does Sirius. He did the test."

"Okay… so maybe there is a way in the magical world that you can use to find out who the father is before it is born."

"Maybe… I don't know. I am too scared to find out. I want this to be Draco's child. If it isn't then… then what do I do?"

"I don't know, Hermione. But you need to know that Ginny and I will always support you through this. You are a sister to me and I won't let any harm come to you or this child… say if it is a boy, name him after me."

Hermione laughed a little, "A middle name if you are lucky."

Harry shrugged, "Better then nothing I suppose."

Hermione smiled a little and stood up with Harry. She hugged him and Ginny who walked back into the lounge room after starting breakfast.

"I should get to work. Umm, if Sirius or Ron come looking for me, tell them I am fine."

Harry nodded and Hermione left with a crack.

**HD**

"I found it," said Lucius placing a black box on his desk, "She thought I would never find it."

Pansy walked over to the box and looked at Lucius curiously, "What is it?"

"A viewing glass. This is the only remaining one in all of England. Her grandmother brought it when she was newly married. A viewing glass will let me see what I will it to show me," explained Lucius an evil, happy glint in his pale eyes.

He unclasped the locks on the side and lifted the lid from the top. Inside was a thin, smooth rectangle glass. It looked more like a mirror than anything else. Carefully Lucius lifted it from the box and hung it on the wall behind his desk. He smirked at it and pulled Pansy towards him for a hug.

"It seems you have become my lucky charm," he murmured kissing her along her jaw line, "When Narcissa dies, become my wife."  
Pansy looked at Lucius and smiled dreamily at him, "I used to dream of your son asking me that… but from you I know it is truthful. Of course I will marry you."

Lucius smiled at her and kissed her hungrily. Pansy moaned a little but pulled back.

"Later… for now can you show me what this mirror does?"

Lucius nodded and walked closer to it looking at it from every angle, "Show me my son!"

Suddenly a white cloud covered the viewing glass before clearing. There he was, sitting in what looked to be a kitchen, a muggle kitchen.

"Ah, so he is in hiding," smirked Lucius, "Clever, yet foolish boy."

"They are speaking," said Pansy stepping closer to hear better.

"… just a shock for her. That's all."

The viewing glass zoomed closer to Draco who was nodding at what the hidden person had said.

"I know. But I can't figure out why she would take the news so hard. I know she lost the first baby but this time will be different," said Draco, his voice echoing around Lucius' office, "I will be here for her."

Lucius turned from the glass and the image disappeared, "Lost a baby? It's obvious he speaks of the mudblood, meaning she must be pregnant yet again."

"Will you still use her?" asked Pansy following Lucius.

"Of course. Granger is gifted with a powerful mind. She will help me bring the Death Eater's back into power."

**HD**

Hermione dreaded coming home that night, but she knew she had to face Draco sometime soon. Walking up the stairs silently she prayed that Draco or Ron didn't hear her. They were in the lounge room watching the television, having learnt to work it on their own together. It took them a while with a few arguments over who got to hold the control but they succeeded nonetheless.

"Hermione!" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Hermione looked up groaning to see Luna smiling at her. Sure enough, Draco and Ron came running out of the lounge room and looked at Hermione reaching the top of the stairs.

"Hi Luna," said Hermione walking past her and into her room.

She shut the door behind her and sat on the bed waiting for Draco to come in, which he did, shutting the door again and locking it.

"So," he said, "Do you care to tell me why you left so suddenly this morning?"

Hermione nodded and Draco sat beside her waiting. Taking a deep breath Hermione looked at him taking hold of his hand.

"I don't know if you are the father of the baby," she mumbled, "I'm about a month along and the night before I got back with you… I had sex with Oliver."

Draco remained silent, nodding slowly.

"I found out today from research that Sirius should know a spell that can tell me who the father is… but not until I am past the three months mark."

Draco nodded swallowing a lump in his throat, "Alright."

"If you hate me, I understand," said Hermione looking away from him and dropping his hand, "It was a stupid thing to do. I should've known he only wanted a shag."

"No, no Hermione," said Draco grabbing her hand, "I don't hate you. Shocked, well yes but never, ever hate you. I will be with you always. I promised I would never leave you and I am true to my word. Even if this is Oliver's baby, I will treat it like my own."

Hermione looked at Draco unsure if he was telling the truth, "Honest?"

"I swear."

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco tightly kissing him on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As they pulled apart and cold, laughing voice filled the room around them. Draco stood and pulled his wand out looking around him. Hermione did the same, keeping hold of Draco's hand. Together they backed towards the bedroom door with Hermione undoing the lock and throwing it open. Only upon opening the door she was greeted to a smirking Lucius Malfoy. Behind him, Pansy was standing beside a bound and gagged Ron and Luna.

"Hello my lovely," he smirked grabbing Hermione and pulling her towards him, taking her wand away, before Draco could react.

"No!" shouted Draco lunging forward only to be hit with the Crucio curse.

Hermione screamed and fought against Lucius unable to get her wand from him, "Stop it!"

Lucius laughed and lifted the curse but kept Draco at wand point, "Couldn't resist her could you, Draco?"

Draco glared at him and looked at Pansy, "Traitor."

"Your future step mum," replied Pansy coolly, "But I only returned to where I belonged… unlike you."

"I am where I belong."

"How did you find us?" demanded Hermione glaring at Lucius before wincing as his grip on her arm tightened.

"It's amazing what a Viewing Glass can show you," replied Lucius before leaving with a crack and taking Hermione with him.

Draco cried out angrily as Pansy left, the echo of her laughter remaining behind. Standing up Draco ran over to Ron and Luna. He unbound them and they removed the gags before standing.

"A viewing glass," said Ron as they ran down stairs to send urgent letters to the Order, "What is that?"

"I don't know," replied Draco writing hastily to Sirius and his mother, "But I have heard of it before."

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna worriedly, "Will he hurt Hermione?"

"I don't know."

Ron hugged Luna watching Draco send the letters away before he took too pacing angrily around the kitchen.

"She was more worried about him taking me," said Draco bitterly, "We all were, I was… why does he want Hermione? Does he know she is pregnant?"

"No one knows, Draco," said Ron as calmly as he could.

**HD**

Hermione stumbled forward but caught her footing as she turned around to see the door slam shut and lock behind her. Wand less, Hermione couldn't do anything except look around the room Lucius had locked her in. Draco's old room. Hermione sighed and walked over to the large bed. She sat on it and contemplated her situation.

Well that was simple. Lucius had captured her and brought her to the Manor. Plus, Pansy was working for Lucius in more ways then one. She was his future wife.

It was a trap. Everything Pansy had said had to her had brought Hermione's attention to protecting Draco and not herself.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. She stood up and walked around the room. It looked the same as it had four years ago. Clean, large yet warmer then the rest of the manor, excluding Narcissa's office. As Hermione walked back over to the bed the door opened. Hermione looked up in surprise and saw Lucius walking in glaring at her.

"So, young mudblood Granger is pregnant," spat Lucius in disgust, "A half blood related to me."

"Possibly," said Hermione coldly, "But the child won't be anything like you. That I will make sure of."

Lucius snarled at Hermione and gathered his composure again; "You are lucky I am treating you to such comforts. The only reason I am allowing this is because you need to be strong. You are my key to winning this war, other than my useless son."

"How am I your key to winning the war?"

"Your brain… you are a smart girl, you are gifted with a powerful mind with the ability to create spells beyond any fools imagination."

Hermione suddenly felt nervous and feared what Lucius wanted her to do. She stepped back and hugged her own body looking at him, "What do you want from me, then?"

"I want you to create a spell… a spell powerful enough to destroy muggleborns by the thousands in one hit. I want you to help me change the world to the way it should be."

"I can't do that," said Hermione in disgust, "I _won't _do that."

Lucius marched forward as Hermione stumbled backwards until he had her pinned against a wall. His wand was pointed at her stomach causing Hermione's heart to pound a mile a minute, "You will do it if you want your baby to live along with your lover. Do you hear me?"

Hermione nodded as her body shook with fear.

"Good. Get settled in Miss Granger. I suspect you will be here a long time."

"I-I need my wand… to work on the spell."

"Oh you can use it, under supervision. When you finish each day your wand will be returned to me."

"O-okay."

Lucius turned and left the room slamming then locking the door behind him. Hermione let out a gasp and slid to the ground sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

**HD**

Harry and Ginny both appeared with loud cracks, alarming Ron, Luna and Draco who were still standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what Lucius wanted Hermione for.

"How did this happen?" asked Harry trying to maintain his cool. Hermione was his bestfriend and loosing her again to Lucius was not something he saw coming or wanted happening, "This place is under protection!"

"A viewing glass," said Ron, "Know anything about it?"

"Never heard of such a thing."

At that moment Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Narcissa, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Moody all appeared around them. Narcissa rushed to Draco asking if he was okay, but Draco merely pushed his mother away in annoyance.

"What do you know about a viewing glass?" asked Draco looking at his mother, "I've heard you speaking about one before when I was younger."

"A viewing glass?" frowned Sirius, "Why?"

"That's how Lucius found where we were," replied Luna, "Through a viewing glass."

"Oh Merlin," cried Narcissa placing a hand on her forehead, "Lucius found my grandmother's viewing glass. It was the last one in England and I thought I had hidden it well, but he must have found the box in the attack. I had it covered in blankets with other boxes of junk on top."

"What is a viewing glass exactly?" asked Ginny curiously, "Like what does it do?"

"It allows you to see wherever you want, whom ever you want," said Narcissa, "It's powerful magic, despite was people say. No spells can protect you from its gaze."

"That still doesn't answer what Lucius wanted Hermione for," said Harry in annoyance, "Just that he's a pervert."

"There is something else," said Draco glancing at Narcissa, "Pansy can't be trusted. She's gone back to Lucius. She is going to _marry_ Lucius."

Narcissa nodded, though she had paled considerably. No one had expected Pansy to turn against the Order. Everyone believed she truly was against Lucius.

"And, if anything we have to get Hermione out soon," continued Draco firmly, "She is pregnant and the stress Lucius could or most likely will put her under could possibly harm the baby."

Everyone nodded and Lupin transfigured the dining room table into a large rectangle one with enough seats for all in the room. The group sat at the table and began planning, arguing and discussing tactics.

"That won't work! Lucius isn't stupid. That would be something he would most likely expect," said Draco angrily at the idea of attacking the Manor, "Talking about this isn't safe either. He'll be watching us very closely now."

Everyone fell silent and Lupin rubbed his brow in frustration.

"Hogwarts!" cried Ginny hitting the table with her fist, "We can go there. Surely that place is well protected. Dumbledore added his own protection to that school. I dare say he thought of viewing mirrors when adding protection. Even if he didn't, I still think it's the best place to hold these meetings. Minerva will want to help us, as will Hagrid."

"Ginny has a point," said Bill, "We should send a letter for permission and for tonight get some rest."

"I'm not sleeping," said Draco firmly, "Not knowing Lucius has Hermione in his clutches."

"You have to sleep. You'll be exhausted otherwise," said Narcissa softly.

"I'm not bloody sleeping and that's final!" roared Draco standing and storming out of the kitchen.

"I'll write to Minerva," said Lupin softly standing up, "Let's all go home and rest. When I receive an answer I will let you all know. Be on your guard at all times."

Everyone stood and slowly left. Narcissa reluctantly left with Sirius and Arthur, who were comforting her. Harry and Ginny remained behind, saying they would spend the night in the guest room.

**HD**

Hermione snuggled under the blankets covers and stared up at the ceiling wishing Draco were with her at that moment, holding her in his arms to keep her safe and warm. Hermione placed her hands over her still flat stomach. She would let no harm come to her baby or Draco. She knew she needed to stall Lucius for as along as possible, just to give the Order extra time in planning out their attack. She was the skilled one in the area of creating spells. A simple lie would protect her, plus she could close her mind from Lucius now. He wouldn't know it was a lie.

As Hermione rolled to her side the bedroom's door burst open with Pansy stalking in. She yanked Hermione's blankets back and pulled her up roughly.

"We are moving. The Order will find us easily here," she said coolly, "Don't do anything stupid."

Hermione just nodded and grabbed her shoes before Pansy shoved her out to the hallway. Grabbing her by the back of her shirt, Pansy led her to the entrance room where Lucius stood surrounded by house elves clutching heavy bags. Hermione looked at them in horror then at Lucius in disgust.

"Get over having muggleborns slaves did you?" snarled Hermione coldly earning a slap across the face from Lucius.

"Keep your mouth shut," he snarled before looking at Pansy, "The carriage is waiting. Let's go."

Before Hermione could react, Pansy tapped Hermione with her wand sending her spiraling into blackness.

**HD**

Hermione groaned and sat up slowly. She looked around her in confusion. The room was moderate sized with crème coloured walls, with a white door. Hermione stood up and stepped on wooden floors. She stumbled over to the window across from her and looked out it. Greeting her was a drop of a cliff with the ocean directly below. Hermione stepped backwards as the height made her stomach churn. Looking around the room another door caught her eye. She ran towards it and pulled it open, hoping it was the bathroom. Too her luck it was. She reached the toilet and spewed into it until she had nothing but dry heaves inside her. She stood up and stripped her clothing off and climbed into the shower, washing away the vomit and dust from the bed.

She wet her hair and untangled it under the running water before stepping out, drying her self with a towel and dressing again. Exiting the bathroom she was greeted by Pansy.

"Here. Clean sheets and clothes. You'll get fed soon then begin working on that spell," said Pansy gruffly.

"Thanks," muttered Hermione inspecting the muggle garments. They were a bit out dated, but good enough.

She pulled on the floral knee length skirt and bright, rather baggy pink t-shirt and changed the sheets on her bed. As she finished a house elf appeared carrying a tray of toast and a cup of tea.

"Thank you… what is your name?"

"Tortura is my name Miss," answered the squeaky voiced house elf, "Is Miss in need of anything?"

"No thanks."

Tortura bowed and left. Hermione sat on her bed and spread butter on her toast. Despite her churning stomach at the smell of food, Hermione was starving. She ate the toast and took deep breaths in bid to stop herself from bringing up the toast and tea.

"Done?" came Lucius' voice as he swung the door open.

"Just," replied Hermione narrowing her eyes at him in hatred.

"Good. Then let's get started. I don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Obviously you wouldn't knowing the Order will stop you again. After all, all you have is a shag to help you."

Lucius shoved Hermione out the door, causing her to run into the wall opposite her. Hermione hit the wall hard but didn't fall. She set her shoulder's back and kept her back straight and turned to Lucius.

"Oh I am so terrified."

Lucius marched towards her but Hermione crossed her arms. Two can play the game Lucius was.

"If you want your spell I wouldn't go about it by injuring me or upsetting me. If I was either of those ways I can assure you that I would be in no condition to create your spell."

Lucius lowered his raise hand slowly but kept it ball into a fist beside him. Hermione smiled satisfied.

"So… shall we get started?" asked Hermione sweetly, as though she hadn't found a loophole in Lucius' threat.

**A/N: Hermione may be taken from Draco and be in Lucius' clutches but you can sort of sigh with relief knowing she is playing Lucius' game to keep herself safe. Anyway please review… **

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. Back from my holiday and it was awesome to log on to my email and see all the reviews! So here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot line.**

_Chapter Eight_

Draco glanced at his watch and gave an angry sigh. It was nearing ten in the morning and still he hadn't heard anything from Lupin. He stood from the kitchen stool he always sat on and headed upstairs to shower. It was the only sane thing he could consider doing at that moment. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were in the lounge room keeping away from Draco. All knew he was on edge and any little thing would set him off.

Ginny peered at him as he stalked up the stairs. She turned to Harry and sighed.

"He is quite scary at times like this," said Ginny softly, "When he is angry… his whole being changes. Have you noticed that?"

"What, the stiff figure, tightened facial features and the darkened eyes?" said Harry, "Yeah, I have noticed."

"It's like he is replaced with someone else."

"I know," commented Ron, "He becomes a younger Lucius, to put it bluntly. Do you think we should say something about it?"

"No," replied Harry firmly, "Now is not the time. He wants what we all do: get Hermione home safely and finish Lucius off once and for all."

"Well this sitting around and waiting isn't achieving a thing."

"I know Ron. But you heard Lupin… let's not discuss anymore. It isn't safe."

**HD**

Lucius turned away from the viewing glass smirking. So, his son had inherited his power. That could only mean one thing: His future grandchild would inherit his power. Lucius walked out of his rather, small and shabby looking office and headed down the hall. He came to a stop outside a shut and locked door. He pulled a silver key out and unlocked the door. Walking in, Hermione was seen to be deeply immersed in her work. She looked up at him and glared at him in hatred.

"So… how are you feeling today, Miss Granger?" he asked walking towards Hermione slowly, "Morning sickness causing you problems?"

"What's it to you?" snapped Hermione, "My baby might not even be your grandchild."

Lucius looked at her curiously but decided to ignore her comment and move on to something more serious and possibly sinister, "Do I terrify you, mudblood?"

"You couldn't even scare a fly let alone a human being. Make them laugh in amusement at your patheticness but terrify anyone, that is a laugh on its own."

Lucius' lips formed into a snarling smirk before he brought himself up to his full height. Hermione didn't flinch back in fear, but merely looked at him in slight confusion.

"I am more terrifying then the Dark Lord was in his heightened days of glory. I am even more powerful then Dumbledore himself was. Each and everyday my power grows beyond your imagination. My power runs in my blood. Piece it together you mudblood."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly as realization struck her, "Your dark magic is in your blood… then it must be in Draco's… and maybe my babies… why didn't you say anything? Does Draco know this?"

"Oh Draco knows by now. Narcissa would have spoken of it. I'm surprised he never said a thing to you, seeing as he is meant to be in love with you."

Hermione looked down at her sheet of work. She felt betrayed beyond anything else. Yes, the news was surprising but Draco not telling her such vital information made her feel slapped in the face.

"Leave me alone," muttered Hermione glaring up at Lucius.

When Lucius remained standing, Hermione stood up angrily.

"GET LOST!" screamed Hermione as Pansy returned from a toilet break to continue her supervision. In her hand she held Hermione's wand, "If you want this spell I suggest you leave me alone to work on it."

Lucius turned and left, a look of satisfaction on his face.

When the door snapped shut a wave of dizziness overcame Hermione. She sat down and closed her eyes, one hand over her stomach. Pansy watched her closely but relaxed as Hermione turned to working with a tear falling down her cheek.

**HD**

_**We leave for H.S at seven tonight.**_

_**R.L M.M**_

Draco sighed and placed the note on the table. He left the kitchen as Harry stepped over to read the note. Glancing at his watch he saw they had two hours till leaving time.

"Gin, we should get home and pack some clothes," said Harry, "See you guys there."

Ron nodded as he quickly read the note and burnt it. Him and Luna headed up stairs and heard Draco in his and Hermione's room packing things and murmuring to himself.

"Poor guy," mumbled Luna sadly, "They only find each other again after such a long time and they get ripped apart again."

**HD**

Draco tensed a little at Luna's words. Him and Hermione had not been ripped apart. They were together, at a distance. He kept saying that to him self, it was the only way he could keep him self-calm half the time. During the night alone he spoke to the empty bedroom as though Hermione were beside him. It was silly but Draco knew he had to stay as civil and as calm as possible. He zipped his bag shut and found a suitcase for Hermione's things. He packed her work files, parent's pictures, clothes, a book she had been reading, and along with another two to be sure she had enough reading material when she came back.

Satisfied with his packing Draco carried the two bags down stairs and set them at the door. Ron and Luna came down with their things and Draco made his best attempt to smile at them.

"Listen," said Draco with a deep breath, "Sorry for being a jerk to you both and Harry and Ginny."

"Hey man. It's fine. I understand. I mean Hermione is like a sister to me and like you I am worried," said Ron honestly, "We will get her back. I'm sure we will."

As Draco was about to reply Arthur apperated in front of them looking rather grim. Ron looked at his father in worry before Arthur looked at Draco.

"We can't find Lucius, Pansy or Hermione," he said, "Get your things. We leave for Hogwarts now."

Without any questions or arguments Draco, Ron and Luna grabbed their bags and apperated to Hogwarts Gates. Harry and Ginny were arriving with Tonks at the same time with Hagrid standing guard at the gate. The half giant opened it for them. The seven ran into the safety of Hogwarts and up the path, panting as they did so. All were rather fit except the luggage was weighing them down. At the castle doors Filch took their belongings and all walked into the Great Hall. Once again, like four years ago the Order table had been set up looking as if it hadn't even been moved.

McGonagall and Lupin sat at the table in deep discussion. Around the table were all the Weasley's, Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley, Sirius and Narcissa. Draco took a seat opposite his mother, bedside Harry. Everyone looked up at the two people who had become the Head of the Order. McGonagall sat in her seat as Lupin moved to his at the other end of the table. He stood in front of his seat and looked directly at Draco before looking around at the other trusted members.

"As some of you may know, myself, Sirius, Narcissa, Arthur, Alastor, Kingsley, Tonks and Minerva went to the Malfoy Manor this afternoon after a day of planning – in secret," said Lupin as he got looks of anger from those who did not go or knew nothing of the planning, "Upon arrival we found the place strangely quiet. Too quiet. Narcissa found a secret way in and we soon discovered the place had indeed been abandoned, along with the missing viewing glass. It appears Lucius has taken Hermione to a secret hideout."

Draco immediately tensed up. His hands clenched into tight fists a sweeping, powerful sensation rippled through his body. He counted slowly knowing exactly what was happening and had been happening for four years.

"We have gathered paperwork left in the Manor's main office," said Lupin, "Draco. I know you know your father better then anyone else in this room. I want you too go over the paperwork and see if you can find any clues that may lead us to Lucius' secret hideout."

Lupin slid the folder down to Draco who caught it. He opened it as chatter started around him about the news. He looked up feeling eyes on him and saw Narcissa watching him in silence. Her blue eyes were full of love and worry towards her son. Draco looked back down to see if he could find any clues, and for once he did not have to look far.

"Latoka Grand," whispered Draco reading small writing in his father's hand on the top of a boring letter about his over due taxes. It was underlined three times, "He's hiding at Latoka Grand. It's written here and underlined. Lucius only ever does that if it is important or a brilliant idea of his. Latoka Grand is a house Pansy inherited from her grandmother. It's about an hour away from Brighton to the west. I just know he will have kept this a secret, even from his followers."

Everyone, including Draco looked at Lupin then McGonagall.

"Right. Let's get ready. We are going now," said Lupin with a nod from McGonagall.

Draco finally grinned for real he stood up closing the folder. He changed his clothes in one of the bathrooms to something more suitable for a possible battle. As he walked to the Entrance Hall he caught up with Harry.

"Do you think this place is safe from the viewing glass?" asked Harry curiously, "Lucius could have heard every single detail just then."  
Draco shrugged, "It's the safest and most secure place we've got. If we need to hide we've got the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry nodded remembering when he had to bring the terrified back from the Chamber. Most were relieved to be away from the dank and dark place, others seemed excited that they got to experience such a thing.

"I suppose you are right and listen. Tonight I am staying by your side. I am not letting you pull that stunt like you did last time. Hermione won't handle it and I won't see her go through the pain again."

"I wasn't planning on doing that again."

"Just warning you."

Draco nodded as they reached the Entrance Hall. After ten minutes Lupin gave a signal to silence everyone.

"Now listen. We will be breaking into teams of five with one group of four. Group one is: Draco, Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Moody. Group two: Ron, Minerva, Kingsley, George and Ginny. Group three: Narcissa, Charlie, Fred, Luna and Arthur and group four will be myself, Hagrid, Bill and Percy. We will apperate too Brighton and walk to Latoka Grand."

The groups formed and the teams began walking for the castle gates.

**HD**

Hermione glared at the door as it shut behind her. She changed into her pajama's set on her bed, ugly bright pink pants with white puffy clouds and a bright yellow shirt with stars on the sleeves. Hermione hated being dressed in such shabby clothing. All her life she had made herself look decent for every occasion. With a sigh she sat on her bed as Tortura arrived with her dinner, a meal of a meat patty, beans, carrot and mashed potatoes. Hermione thanks the elf and went about eating her meal. She glanced out the window watching the storm clouds begin to roll in. Lightening flickered through the sky. Pushing her half eaten meal away, Hermione walked over to the window hugging herself.

Her thoughts went to Draco, wondering how he was coping. They had been through so much already and still, they couldn't even spend a long period of time together. They really were star-crossed lovers… yet Hermione still felt betrayed and hurt that Draco hadn't told her about the dark magic he had inherited.

Her hand moved to her stomach as she bit her lower lip. Did she really want the baby to be Draco's now? Knowing that Draco would forever be dealing with dark magic his entire life? Could Hermione even live with Draco now, be with Draco knowing he had a dark side that could consume him at any given time?

Hermione turned from the mirror as a wave of dizziness over came her. She swayed on the spot before stumbling forward and falling to the ground, her head narrowly missing the corner of her bedside table.

**HD**

The wind whipped around them in cold blows sending everyone stumbling to the side, except Hagrid who didn't seem bothered by the galling winds.

"Which way?" shouted Lupin over the wind to Draco.

Draco squinted and read the sign for the name of the road. Finding the one he wanted, he pointed towards it. With a nod to the ground began moving quickly, against the wind towards Latoka Grand. Harry kept to his word and stayed by Draco's side as they ran ahead of the others, Sirius, Tonks and a rather agile Moody behind them. Rain began to fall in a slow trickle before it became heavier. Glancing over his shoulder Harry saw the others were falling behind.

"We should stop!" shouted Harry, "They've fallen behind!"

"We are almost there!" replied Draco brushing back his blonde hair from his eyes, "They will be fine. Follow the road, you can't miss the house. It's the only one."

"Oi!" shouted Sirius catching up with Tonks and Moody, "It's dangerous to run ahead in this!"

"Where are the others?" asked Draco glancing past Sirius.

"About five minutes behind," said Tonks glancing behind her, "Let's go ahead. We can handle it."

Draco nodded in agreement as the three others gave in with Moody grumbling the whole way. The five ran up the road to the lone house standing on the edge of the cliff. The wind was stronger and Draco was amazed at how the house remained standing, but soon put it down to magic. Harry walked beside Draco up the gate. It creaked open but the sound didn't travel far with the wind billowing around them.

"Which way should we go in?" asked Harry to Moody and Tonks.

"Through the front," said Moody with a nod from Tonks, "Wizards never suspect the front entrance these days."

With quick quiet steps the five ran up the path, avoiding lights coming from a few windows. Draco groaned as he looked up at a window and saw his father and Pansy locked in a passionate embrace.

"That is gross," commented Harry seeing it as well.

They brought their attention back to the situation as Moody unlocked the door and opened it. The entry was small, leading directly into the lounge room. A staircase led up to the second floor in the lounge room. Draco ran up it with Harry and Sirius as Tonks and Moody checked the lower floor together. They walked along the hall upstairs in silence. Quietly they opened doors searching for Hermione. Almost opening a door, Draco stepped back upon hearing Pansy's squealing laugh. He ran back, yanking Sirius and Harry into what was a toilet as the room's door opened. Silencing Harry and Sirius with a look, Draco put his ear against the door and heard Lucius and Pansy walk past, heading down stairs.

"I only hope Tonks and Moody get a chance to hide," whispered Harry.

Draco opened the toilet door and peered out. He stepped out when the coast was clear and beckoned Harry and Sirius to follow. The three recommenced checking the rooms. Before long Sirius gave a soft call. Draco ran lightly down the hall with Harry behind him and into the room.

"Hermione!" cried Draco softly seeing her passed out on the floor, "Merlin… what's wrong with her?"

Sirius checked her pulse and other vitals.

"She's just passed out. We need to get her to Hogwarts though. Her condition is delicate being pregnant," said Sirius.

Sirius looked as anxious as Draco. Harry stood and told them to stay before he ventured out to the hall and downstairs. He walked down the stairs quietly with his wand at the ready. He ran into Moody and Tonks exiting a bathroom down stairs.

"We found Hermione," whispered Harry, "Where are they?"

"Dining room," said Tonks, "I'll go find the others. You go with Moody up to Sirius and Draco. Will you apperate from here?"

"Yeah," said Harry nodding, "Let's just hope no alarm signal goes off."

Tonks nodded and slipped back out into the wet weather. Moody and Harry raced silently back up stairs and into the room. Upon entering Hermione was beginning to wake.

"Mione," whispered Draco clutching her hand tightly, "It's me…"

"D-Draco," said Hermione looking at him with confused eyes, "My wand… I need my wand."  
"Where is it?" asked Harry quietly.

"His office. He always keeps it in his office."

With Moody, Harry left to find Hermione's wand.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius with a frown.

"A bit light headed," mumbled Hermione as Harry and Moody, returned with Hermione's wand.

"Let's go," said Moody, "We can't linger any longer."

With a nod, Draco lifted Hermione into his arms and the five left with unison pops.

**HD**

Outside the Hogwarts gates the party of Order members were waiting. Hermione forced Draco to let her stand so she could hug Ginny, Luna and Narcissa. Draco stood back and watched Hermione be assisted into Hogwarts. She glanced over her shoulder at him giving him a confused and hurt look. Draco frowned and began walking towards the castle as his mother walked beside him.

"I saw what happened in the hall today," said Narcissa, "Your power is getting stronger."

"I know. But it won't consume me," replied Draco, "Hermione helps me."

"Does Hermione even know about your… well curse?"

Draco shook his head silently, "How can I tell her? She has enough to worry about as it is. I mean she is pregnant and the baby might be mine or Oliver's."

"And if it is yours have you even considered that fact?"

Draco frowned, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa sighed and pulled Draco to a stop and looked at him sternly, "If that is your child it will inherit your curse. The curse will be in its blood like it is in yours."

Draco felt himself pale and he ran a hand through his damp and knotty hair, "I have to tell her."

Narcissa nodded and walked with her son into the castle. They learnt from Professor Sprout that Hermione had been taken to the Hospital Wing. Narcissa placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder as they neared the wing. He walked in ahead of his mother and saw Harry and the Weasley's milling around Hermione's bed. When they saw Draco all said goodbye and left hastily. Narcissa left with Arthur after checking on Hermione quickly.

Draco stepped closer to the bed and gave Hermione a small smile, although he wanted nothing more then to hug and kiss her with all he had in him, "How… how are you feeling?"

"Better," replied Hermione moving herself into a seated position. She gave Draco a hard stare that had a lot of hurt and betrayal in it.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco frowning at her look.

"Why didn't you bloody tell me?" snapped Hermione angrily, "Why?"

"What are you on about?"

"Oh only the fact that you inherited dark magic in your blood from your evil spawn of a father! And now, if this is your child, it will inherit the same evil!"

Draco paled again, "How do you know?"

"Lucius informed me today. Damn it Draco! You say you love me but you didn't even have the decency to tell me about this?"

"I was coming to tell you now!"

"Well you are a bit late now, aren't you?" cried Hermione standing up out the bed and pulling on a cloak beside the bed, "You must take pride in hurting me! I can't believe you would do this too me!"

Hermione walked past Draco but he reached out and grabbed her pulling her back to him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Draco looking her in the eyes, "I really am. I just didn't know how you would take it."

"If you knew me at all, you would know I would have dealt with it and accepted it. I love you Draco, but how can I trust you if you keep important secrets from me?"

Hermione pulled herself from his hold and left Draco standing alone in the hospital wing.

**HD**

Lucius frowned as he looked at the toilet door half opened. He always kept every door shut. Pulling his wand out he pushed the door wide open but found it empty. Suddenly he stepped out of the toilet and ran down the hall before cursing and walked into the room.

"PANSY! SHE'S GONE!" he roared before running to his office. He opened the door and opened his bottom desk drawer, "She got her wand… bloody hell."

He turned again and ran over to a painting. He pulled it down and sighed in relief to see the viewing glass still in place.

"Show me my son," ordered Lucius.

Instead of fogging up and doing as he said the viewing glass remained the way it was, looking like a mirror.

"_Show me my son_!"

Again the glass remained the same, unmoving.

Lucius nodded knowing their destination: Hogwarts. Lucius turned around as Pansy ran in looking pale and worried.

"What do we do?" asked Pansy watching Lucius hang the painting back up.

"We continue with the war. Tomorrow we return to the Manor and wait… I want that grandchild more than some spell."

"Lucius, I could give you a child," said Pansy hopefully.

"No. This one will be special. I will, reluctantly, compliment Granger on one thing. She is a powerful, smart witch. That along with my power, my son's power… that child will be greater then Merlin himself."

**HD**

Hermione wrote her name on the sign outside her bedroom. She walked in and shut the door behind her. This room had only one double bed. Narcissa had given her, her suitcase as she walked past the Great Hall. Hermione grabbed her own sleepwear and had a long shower. As the water cascaded down her back Hermione let out a sob. She cried over everything from Draco keeping a secret from her and not knowing whose baby she was carrying.

Why was her life so dramatic? It was like being in one of the pathetic muggle soap drama's she liked to watch. She was Brooke and Draco was Ridge from _Bold and The Beautiful_. Or maybe she was Hayley, Draco was Scott and Oliver was Kim from _Home and Away_. Either way, Hermione wanted her life to take a go in the normal lane for a while. After venting her emotions out, Hermione dressed and climbed into bed glad this day was over. Now all she had to do was face tomorrow and whatever it threw at her.

**A/N: There you all go. Another drama filled chapter with some more secrets revealed. So whose baby is Hermione carrying? Well I know, but you all don't. It will be revealed, in time. I actually only just worked out who is the father myself, ha, and I am the writer! Anyway please review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all… well thanks for the reviews and enough dilly dally! Onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Nine_

Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning making sure to avoid Draco's longing look. She sat next to Ginny who gave her a quizzical look. Hermione shook her head plainly saying not now, but one look at the food sent Hermione standing and running out of the Great Hall for the nearest bathroom.

She ran into the first girl's bathroom and slammed the cubicle door shut behind her before kneeling to the ground and vomiting into the bowl.

"I hate morning sickness," muttered Hermione kneeling back and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"It passes, vell I hope it does for you," came a familiar French mingling with the English accent voice.

Hermione flushed the toilet throwing the toilet paper in and exited to see Fleur examining her self in the mirror. Fleur's stomach was rounded slightly and it seemed pregnancy suited her perfectly.

"How far along are you now?" asked Hermione before washing her face in the sink.

"Four months now. I am due in October. What about you?"

Hermione wiped her face dry with paper hand towel and sighed, "Only one month and a few days. I am just hoping I get past the three months."

"So do I," said Fleur warmly, "Be positive and anything can and vill happen."

Hermione smiled and allowed Fleur to give her a reassuring hug.

"Just think about it like this," said Fleur as they walked out of the bathroom, "Our children can grow up together. I already know I am having a little girl."

Hermione grinned at Fleur, "That's wonderful! Have you decided on a name?"

Fleur nodded, "Elizabeth Molly Weasley. I let Bill choose zee name. I think it is beautiful and am sure Molly vill have liked it."

"It is a lovely name," smiled Hermione, "I want to name my children after my parents. If I have a girl I'd like the name to be Kathleen and a boy it would have to be Matthew."

Fleur smiled, "I like them. Oh, hello Ginny."

Ginny gave Fleur a tight smile and looked at Hermione, "Can I have a word with you… please?"

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to Fleur before taking a walk outside the castle with Ginny.

"So, do you care to explain what is up with you and Draco?" asked Ginny giving Hermione a curious look.

"He kept a really important secret from me and I found out from Lucius. I found out exactly why he is the key to defeating Lucius in the war," said Hermione a tone of anger in her voice.

"What is it?"

Hermione stopped walking with Ginny and looked around for any people who could be listening. Finding no one she looked at Ginny, "Draco has dark magic running through his veins. Look before you say so did He-Who-Must-Never-Be-Named, this is different. This magic passes through the blood of the father. And with every generation it grows stronger. That is why Draco's whole being changes some times. It's him trying to control this dark force within him. If I am pregnant with his child, my baby will have this dark magic and it will be a powerful child, possibly an evil child."

Ginny looked at Hermione with her mouth open in shock before closing it and shaking her head in surprise, "And he didn't tell you? No wonder you refuse to talk to him."

Hermione nodded and looked at the castle, "I don't even know if I want this child to be his. I love him Ginny… Merlin I do, but I don't know if I am strong enough to handle him dealing with his dark magic."

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged, "I have no idea… maybe I should see what I can find in the library. But Narcissa might know something."

"Let's go find out."

**HD**

Narcissa let out a sigh as Draco finished telling his mother about his and Hermione's confrontation the night before. Narcissa stood from her seat and walked over to the window seeing Hermione talking with Ginny.

"You should have said something to her before now, Draco," said Narcissa softly; "I wouldn't blame Hermione if she began hoping the baby wasn't yours."

Draco looked at his mother in surprise, "Hermione would never think that. Why would she want Oliver Wood's baby?"

"Why would she want your baby knowing what is going to happen?"

Draco fell silent then let out an angry breath, "It's not like I can help being who I am! Does she honestly believe I _want_ to be cursed with dark magic?"

"Draco, quit being obsessed with yourself and think about Hermione!" snapped Narcissa, "Twice you have teamed up with your father before coming to your senses, even I have doubted your loyalty this time around and that is something I shouldn't have to do."

"Than don't because I am loyal to the Order, to you and Hermione… and the baby, even if it isn't mine."

Narcissa glanced out the window seeing Hermione and Ginny walking across the grounds to the castle.

"She does love you. I see the looks she gives you. But right now I think she is deciding on what is best for her and the baby."

"But I want to be with her."

"I know darling, I know. But Hermione has been through a lot in her life."

Draco sat down on Narcissa's bed and looked down at his hands, "Can I make it go away?"

Narcissa nodded biting her lip, "You… you have to kill the source that started the dark magic."

"Lucius."

"Yes, but spells won't work. He needs to be mortally killed."

Draco frowned, "With one of those weird muggle contraptions that make a banging noise?"

"One of those or a sword."

Draco fell silent, "A sword sounds better. Least I know how to use it."

Narcissa nodded and fell silent also before a knock came at the door. Narcissa stood and walked across the room. She opened the door and smiled at who it was, "Come in Hermione, Ginny."

Draco looked up at Hermione as she walked in. Ginny came in behind her and shut the door ignoring Draco's presence.

"I need to know something," said Hermione glancing at Draco before looking at Narcissa, "I need to know if there is a way to make the dark magic go away."

Narcissa looked at Draco proving that Hermione was thinking for her self and the baby. Draco stood and left not wanting to listen to any more. He was angry and frustrated. Angry at his father, angry with Hermione along with being frustrated at her.

He walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs to the astronomy tower. He leant against the windowsill and stared out at the lake in silence.

"So, Lucius can only be killed the mortal way."

Draco ignored the voice and brown haired woman to sat on the windowsill beside him.

"Look, I don't see why I have to apologize to you," she said in a snappish manner, "I had every right to be angry with you. How would you feel if I kept a secret like that from you and you found out from someone else about it? You would be angry, hurt and feel like you were betrayed!"

"What did you expect me to do? Walk up to you and be like, 'Oh hey Hermione did you know I have dark magic in me?' I only found out last night that it could affect the child if it is mine!"

"You still should have told me, Draco!" screamed Hermione standing up and looking at him with crossed arms, "You really have hurt me."

"I never intended to do that," he said softly finally looking at her to see tears falling down her red cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave but Draco's next question stopped her from moving.

"Do you still want the child to be mine?"

Hermione turned around and looked at him calmly, "At the moment… I don't know."

"But I can end the dark magic. I have to kill Lucius."

"And what if you don't Draco? What if he kills you instead?"

"He won't."

"You can't be sure of that. No one can. Merlin damn it! I lost you once, you can't expect me to go through it all again, can you?"

Draco stood and walked over to Hermione grabbing her by the shoulders, "I am not going anywhere. I swear it on… on Dumbledore's grave. You won't loose me at all."

Hermione looked down from Draco and at her feet. Finally she hugged him tightly with him doing the same. Hermione stepped back and looked at Draco seriously.

"Can you use a sword?" she asked.

"I trained in sword fighting from seven years right up till I was sixteen."

Hermione nodded, "Right well, you should go practice in the room of requirements. You might be a bit rusty."

Draco nodded but before leaving he kissed Hermione passionately, leaving her breathless and a bit lightheaded with a wave of happiness.

**HD**

"Are you sure coming back here is safe?" asked Pansy as Lucius placed the viewing glass on the mantel above the fireplace.

"It is the only place we have that will tell us of an intruder. Your Grandmother obviously enjoyed having night visitors and escapees," snapped Lucius in anger before looking at Pansy angrily, "I on the other hand, don't."

Pansy shrugged and sat down on one of the lounges with her long legs hanging over the side, "My Grandmother slept around. How else was she meant to have visitors coming in unnoticed?"

Lucius grunted and sat at his desk flicking through his calendar, "Hmm… Miss Granger is due around January if I am correct. Gives me plenty of time to organize things. The baby's room. No doubt Granger will need a room."

"Why?"

"Well she will want to be with the child, that is why," snapped Lucius.

"Well baby might not even be Draco's," snapped Pansy standing to walk out of the room.

"What is that meant to mean?"

Pansy stopped at the door way and turned to Lucius with a smirk on her face, "Well around that time, as you should know she was dating Oliver Wood and I know for a fact that she had sex with him… no need to ponder if she shagged Draco or not as soon as they got back together… so for all you know that child might not be your grandchild."

Pansy turned and left a stumped Lucius Malfoy behind to digest the new information that could put a complete stop to his plans.

**HD**

A week passed with Hermione getting used to her annoying morning sickness and Draco training hard in his sword fighting. By nightfall Draco would be exhausted and ready for bed. He did try to spend time with Hermione but wound up falling asleep.

Hermione sighed as she stood and placed a blanket over him. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. The past two nights an idea had been formulating in her mind. She slipped out of the room and walked along the corridor, her footsteps echoing around the silent corridor.

"Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione froze on the spot and turned around smiling sweetly at Harry, "For a walk."

Harry frowned, "With your purse?"

"I… well… I'm going to muggle London."

Harry walked over to Hermione looking confused, "Why?"

"I need to get something from my parent's place."

"At this time of night?"

"I don't want to discuss it now. Can you just come with me? Please?"

"What's going on?" came a hoarse voice.

Harry and Hermione looked up at Ron who jogged over to them with his wand lit up. It seemed like old times, whenever one went to do something dangerous the other's wound up catching them in the act or finding out. Naturally in the end the three wound up going as a trio.

"Hermione needs to go to her parent's place for something," said Harry softly.

"Why?" asked Ron frowning at Hermione.

"Can we just go now?" replied Hermione urgently, "I'll explain when I get back."

Harry and Ron nodded and walked with Hermione through the castle. The trio broke into a run as they raced for the school gates. Harry opened the gate and the three slipped out. After he locked it they apperated to Hermione's parents place.

Hermione flicked the entrance hall light on and walked past the staircase to the door hidden behind it.

"You know I looked at that door so many times," said Ron, "But I never asked what was behind it."

"My father's office," said Hermione opened it and walked in.

She switched the light on and everything looked the way it did the last time she was in the room, the day before she headed off for her final year at Hogwarts. Her father's paper work was in neat piles with photo's donning the wall, including pictures of Hermione dressed in her uniform without her cloak on. That way he could tell people she went to a very exclusive private school.

Hermione walked over to a filing cabinet. She knelt down to the bottom one and tapped her wand on the drawer unlocking it. She slid it open and moved aside a folder to reveal the black case with a box of bullets beside it.

Hermione pulled the case out and slid the lid off it and pulled out the nine-millimeter handgun. She heard Harry take in a sharp breath.

"What's that?" whispered Ron in awe.

Hermione placed the gun in its case and slid the lid shut. She grabbed the box of bullets and shut the filing cabinet draw. Standing up she avoided Harry's eye and walked out of the office. Once Ron and Harry walked out she locked the door shut.

"Let's get back," she said.

**HD**

"So," said Harry as they walked into the entrance hall of the castle, "Do you care to tell us why you have your father's gun?"

"A gun?" cried Ron in alarm, "That's one of those things that muggle's shoot each other with for fun?"

"They don't do it for fun, Ronald. What you saw on television was a paintball skirmish," replied Hermione with a sigh, "Draco… he has been cursed with dark magic. That's why he has those little… dark moments. Only his power is getting stronger. Lucius is cursed with it as well, only he obviously enjoys it. He is the source and if he isn't killed, Draco will not doubt live to have very dark days… and it might consume him. But if my baby is his… it will be cursed as well and I don't want that. To stop it Lucius has to be killed – a mortal way, spells are pointless against him. Even the death curse."

"So, you are going to shoot him?" asked Harry frowning.

"Draco is practicing sword fighting. He is very skilled at it but… if he doesn't kill him, I'm going to be there," said Hermione her eyes narrowing in determination, "And I'll shoot the bastard myself."

"Okay… here is a question though," said Harry, "Can you use the gun and does Draco have to be the one to kill Lucius?"

"Well, I went to gun handling lessons one summer holidays with my parents. Dad brought it for protection. So yes, I can shoot. And Narcissa only said he had to be killed a mortal way."

Harry nodded and Ron gave a shrug.

"Don't tell Draco though," said Hermione clutching the gun case and box of bullets tightly, "He'll only argue with me in disagreement."

"Well you are pregnant," pointed out Ron gently.

"That doesn't make me incapable of ensuring Draco lives," said Hermione before turning and heading up the entrance hall stairs.

"Real smooth Ron," sighed Harry walking up them with Ron.

"What?" he cried, "She is pregnant!"

**HD**

June arrived bringing the warmth of summer arriving. Students began their exams all excited about the school year coming to an end. Draco continued practicing his sword fighting and never found the hidden gun or bullets in Hermione's suitcase, although Hermione was constantly on guard about the weapon. Harry and Ron kept the gun a secret but once or twice questioned her about it.

As Hermione was heading to the Hospital Wing for a check up she ran into Harry and Ron.

"Morning," she said linking arms with them both in a sisterly manner, "How are you both?"

"Good," said Harry.

"Fine," replied Ron, "You?"

"Brilliant. Two months mark today. One more month and I can stop worrying so much."

"Where is Draco?"

"Sleeping in," said Hermione, "He is working himself hard to be ready for the battle. Has Lupin spoken about when that will be?"

Harry shook his head; "He is in planning a lot more often lately with Narcissa, Sirius, McGonagall and Arthur though. Moody and Kingsley are here more often as well."

"Say Hermione," spoke up Ron curiously, "I was wondering, if the child is Oliver's and not Draco's, do you still plan on shooting Lucius if Draco can't kill him?"

"Shoot Lucius?"

Hermione came to a halt with Harry and Ron. The trio turned around to see Draco looking at them curiously. Hermione's mouth opened and closed as Draco looked at her frowning.

Harry and Ron excused themselves and walked down the corridor till they were still in viewing distance but not hearing distance.

"What does Ron mean by shoot Lucius?" asked Draco.

"Umm… it's hard to explain," said Hermione fiddling with her hands.

"Than just explain it."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked out the window, not game to look Draco in the face, "A few weeks back when you fell asleep, I slipped out of the room to go back to my parents place to get something. Harry and Ron caught me and came with me. We got there and back."

"What did you get?"

"My father's gun and bullets."

Draco frowned in confusion.

"I got it just in case you don't kill Lucius… I'll shoot him."

"Wait… you got your father's killing firing thing?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco to see he was shaking his head – at her.

"So you don't think I can kill Lucius?"

"Yes I do think you can kill him! This is just a precautionary thing," explained Hermione grabbing Draco by the hands, "Believe me, I know you can kill him, but I am just being precautious because I want that bastard dead as much as you do."

Draco sighed and ran a hand over Hermione's cheek before leaning in and kissing her, "I know there is no point in arguing with you about not coming to the battle. You'll go anyway."

Hermione smiled softly, "You know me too well."

Draco kissed her again and stepped back, "Let's get to this appointment."

**HD**

Narcissa and Sirius laughed as they looked at the family album from when they were children. Sirius pointed to the one of him dressed in their grandmother's dress and bonnet while Narcissa was bounding around in a fairy costume.

"What on earth were you thinking?" cried Narcissa.

"I was dressing as a hag I think," replied Sirius thoughtfully, "You were trying to do a spell that would make you not related to me."

"Oh I remember… little cousins with crushes," nodded Narcissa, "Quite wrong indeed."

"Eh, we were young. Seven years later I was in Gryffindor and you were in Slytherin. We became people who acted like they didn't know each other."

"I will admit, I missed your company," said Narcissa, "But I was too stubborn to admit it aloud."

"Same," said Sirius looking at his cousin, "So… you and Arthur Weasley?"

"We are just friends Sirius. Unlike you and your fling with a certain red haired and green eyes lady."

"Which, I add was before James and Lily got together. I think someone spiked the punch that night."

Narcissa smiled, "James went looking everywhere for you that night. Him and Lupin grew quite worried until you turned up looking disheveled."

Sirius shrugged, "Teenagers do wild things."

Narcissa sighed, "I think I was scared to stand against our family. Only my grandmother knew of my secret ambitions. She told me to keep quiet until the time came. But you were out there and didn't care about the consequences."

"The past is the past, Narcissa," said Sirius softly, "The future is what counts."

Narcissa nodded and watched Sirius leave. He was right. The past was the past and the future is what counted. Narcissa flipped through the family album and looked at a picture of her and Bellatrix. The two were completely opposite. Narcissa was extremely different to all in her family, with her blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Her sister had tanned skin, dark hair and eyes, as did her mother and father. Narcissa bit her lip finding it odd, even after looking through the album a lot, the difference only just occurred to her.

She pulled the photo out and turned it over.

_**Bellatrix – four years, Narcissa – 1.5 years, two days after adoption.**_

Narcissa nearly dropped the photo in surprise but she forced herself to hold onto it as she walked to her bedroom door. She opened it and walked out nearly colliding with Sirius coming back to collect his forgotten cloak.

"Cousin!" he cried steadying her, "Narcissa, you look pale – more so than normal. What is it?"

"Sirius, I'm adopted," said Narcissa handing him the photo.

Sirius read the back and frowned, "This could be a joke. But we can write to the Ministry for your birth certificate and adoption certificate."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes do that. I'll sign the letter if you can write it for me."

**HD**

"All seems to be going well," said Pompfrey with a smile at Hermione, "I'll see you in one month. Than we can find out who the father is once and for all."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks," she hopped down from the bed and hugged Draco happily, "Stay positive."

Draco smiled, "So you want it to be mine?"

Hermione nodded at him and then gave him a small kiss, "Come on. Lunch is soon and I am starved. I feel like pancakes with tomato sauce. That sounds delish!"

Draco gave Hermione an odd look, "If you say so."

"I can't control the cravings. They just happen. My mum said when she was with me she always ate salt and vinegar chips with chocolate sauce and pickles."

"That is worse then pancakes and tomato sauce."

Hermione nodded as they entered the hall. The two sat down together as the food appeared. Hermione sighed in not seeing any pancakes but settled for hot chips with tomato sauce with a side of salad and some chicken.

"How are you going Hermione?" asked Fleur one hand on her rounding stomach.

"Good," nodded Hermione, "Two months along!"

Fleur grinned as she squirted salad dressing on her noodles. Hermione gave Draco a look as he turned away shaking his head.

"Get used to it," said Hermione, "You have seven months to go."

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter with plot development and shock horror! Narcissa is adopted! I threw that in unexpectedly myself. Anyway, please review like good readers!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all. So sorry for the delay. I had to move house again and the net took forever to change over. Then I had 50 emails to read through and a bulk were reviews! So yay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot!**

_Chapter Ten_

A week passed with everyone wondering when the battle was going to finally take place. But still no one knew of Narcissa's secret, other than Sirius. She hadn't even had the courage to tell Draco that she might not be a full-blooded Black; she could quite possibly be a muggleborn herself. The thought shocked her but didn't make her feel disgusted. She didn't speak about it to Sirius and brushed the topic away whenever he tried to bring it up in conversation.

She entered the Great Hall for dinner not taking notice of anyone, not the chattering students some feeling relaxed with exams ending and school coming to a close the week after or her son giving his mother a worried look. Narcissa sat down and shook her head to un-cloud her thoughts and smiled brightly at Hermione who was chatting to Ginny about her pregnancy. She piled her plate with a variety of food, most being salad.

"Mother are you alright?" asked Draco catching his mother's attention.

"Fine Draco," replied Narcissa, "I was just mulling over some thoughts. How has your day been? I hear you are practising sword fighting again?"

Draco nodded, "It's tiring but I am getting fitter again and not falling asleep so early. How is the battle planning going?"

"Oh," said Narcissa. She hadn't been attending the meetings in a week as she waited for news from the Ministry, "It has been progressing slowly."

"Don't lie to me. I know you haven't been all week. If you have a look around you, you'll notice Lupin, Arthur, Sirius, and McGonagall aren't here. They are still in the meeting. What is going on?"

Narcissa sighed and placed her fork against her plate, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Draco nodded and told Hermione he would be back. She smiled and nodded before returning to her meal and conversation with Ginny. Draco stood and followed his mother out of the hall. They exited the castle and walked across the grounds slowly.

"Last week Sirius and I were reminiscing over some photos. When he left I had a look at an old one of Bellatrix, my parents and myself. I noticed a startling difference between them and myself only came to my attention then and I pulled the photo out to see our ages. On the back it said Bellatrix 4 years, myself 1.5 years – two days after adoption."

"You mean you could be adopted?"

Narcissa nodded, "Sirius knows of course and he suggested I send a letter to the Ministry to find out. I am waiting for their reply."

"But Bellatrix could be the adopted one."

Narcissa shook her head, "No. I look too different to the family. It's an obvious difference that I have been blind to."

Draco sighed, "So why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I didn't know how to go about it. You have a lot on your mind as it is."

"But you are my mother. I worry about you all the time when you go all quiet."

Narcissa smiled and hugged Draco before they headed back to the castle.

**HD**

"Wow… how did she feel about it?" asked Hermione leaning against Draco placing her book on her stomach as she looked up at Draco.

"Probably like fool to not have noticed the difference sooner. But normally everyone puts down different looks to others in their family as being because they get their looks from their grandparents. I actually think mother will be pleased if she isn't a Black. It'll explain a lot of things about her personality compared to the rest of the Blacks… excluding Sirius of course," said Draco with a sigh.

Hermione frowned and peered at Draco curiously, "What if your mother is adopted and she is… say either a muggleborn or half-blood? Would that bother you?"

"No, why should it?" asked Draco without any hesitation.

"I was just wondering. I mean the old Draco would hate it… hate himself even."

"Well," said Draco placing his hand over Hermione's, which rested on top of her book, "The old Draco was a tool and didn't know wrong from right. And this Draco loves you and our baby deeply."

Hermione smiled and lifted her head to kiss Draco, "And this Hermione loves you and the baby exactly the same."

**HD**

Narcissa finished pinning her long blonde locks up into a French twist and examined it from both sides of her head to make sure every hair was in place. She walked over to her room's windows and pulled the curtains back letting in the day's sunshine. She took a deep breath smiling despite the thoughts in the back of her mind. As she headed to the door to head to the hall for breakfast a knock came at her door. She opened it and smiled at Sirius who gave her a brief smile before handing her a thick envelope.

"Is it from the Ministry?" asked Narcissa quietly.

"The wax seal says it is. It arrived today along with Dolores Umbridge," said Sirius, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Narcissa nodded with a furrowed brow as her trembling hands held the envelope. She moved her left hand to the seal and neatly peeled it back. With a deep breath she pulled out the neatly folded papers. She looked at them and then at Sirius who gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

Narcissa placed the two folded papers on the table and opened the top one.

"_Dear Mrs Narcissa Malfoy,_

"_Enclosed in this envelope are the papers you requested from the Ministry of Magic. I sincerely hope they are what you are searching for and give you any answers you need. If you wish for any more information on yourself or your family tree, please do not hesitate in letting me know._

"_Sincerely,_

"_Geraldine Mathews."_

"Well, its what you wanted and they will help you with everything else," said Sirius as Narcissa finished reading the small note.

Narcissa didn't reply and opened up her birth certificate. This was it. This was what she needed to know and it would explain a lot of things about why she was different to her relatives. She looked down at the mother's name and bit her lip.

"My birth mother is… oh my gosh," whispered Narcissa shocked at the name she was reading, "Josephine McGonagall."

"Are you reading that correctly?" asked Sirius walking over and having a look himself, "Blimey you are right!"

"My father is unknown though… butJosephine McGonagall? I wonder if she is related to Minerva in some way."

"Obviously. So that means you are adopted then."

Narcissa opened the second one and nodded, "Says it right here. I was at a orphanage from two months after my birth."

Sirius let out a long breath, "Wow… that is amazing. You… a McGonagall. Narcissa McGonagall."

Narcissa gave Sirius a look, telling him to be silent about it all. She folded the papers up and looked back at Sirius, "I should tell Minerva. I mean maybe she can tell me something I don't know."

"It's up to you. Would you like me to escort you, Ms McGonagall?"

Narcissa swatted Sirius on the arm and walked out of the room before him.

**HD**

Hermione looked at the gun and ran her fingers over the engraved letters on the side, M.G- Matthew Granger. She placed it back in the case and put the case in her suitcase. Standing, she pushed the suitcase under her and Draco's bed before heading out to go for a morning walk. She rarely ate breakfast due to mostly throwing it back up. By lunch she was always famished and in need to a little rest. The pregnancy was making her easily tired, which worried Hermione a little. As she reached the castle doors to outside Fleur came out of the Hall.

"Fleur!" cried Hermione catching the young French woman's attention, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," smiled Fleur, one hand on her growing stomach, "What is it?"

"Around the two, nearing three month period… did you get tired easily?"

"No, I can't say I did. I felt a little odd, but that was all."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks. I might go pay Poppy a visit."

With a smile Hermione forgot about her walk and headed straight to the Hospital Wing. As she walked in a student walked out, but other than that it was empty.

"Gee," said Hermione as Pompfrey made a bed, "This place used to always be busy."

"Yes well, you and your two friends always kept me busy," she said with a sigh, "Now what can I do with you?"

"Well, I have been getting tired rather easily and I find that a little odd."

Pompfrey nodded and gestured to Hermione to sit down on one of the beds. She pulled her wand and began murmuring spells to see if she could find an answer. After a while she gave a nod and put her wand away.

"What is it?" asked Hermione fixing her shirt up.

"Well I have found out the answer."

"Yes… what's that?"

"You, Miss Granger, are going to have twins."

**HD**

"Twins?" cried Ginny as Hermione told Ginny the news in the privacy of hers and Draco's room, "Blimey… twins to either Draco or Oliver."

"I know," sighed Hermione fidgeting with her bracelet, "How do I tell Draco?"

"Hermione, the guy loves you more than anything else. He'll be other the room – regardless of who the father will be."

"I know… you're right."

As Ginny was about to speak a knock came at the door. Hermione stood and opened it smiling when she saw it was Narcissa.

"Hello Narcissa," smiled Hermione stepping aside to let Narcissa in, "Is everything alright?"

"Is Draco around?" she asked looking at Hermione as she clutched onto papers in her hand.

"Ah, no… he's out training. He's at the Room of Requirement. If you want I can take you too him. I have to speak to him anyway."

Narcissa nodded and headed outside to wait for Hermione.

Hermione turned to Ginny who was looking at Narcissa's retreating back with concern.

"She looks worried," said Ginny, "I'll see you later. Let me know how Draco takes the news."

Hermione nodded and Ginny left. Hermione pulled on her shoes and left the room shutting the door behind her. She walked with Narcissa in silence, glancing at Draco's mother who kept a tight hold on the papers. Hermione wondered if they were to do with the possible adoption but didn't ask. They reached the blank wall and Hermione thought about wanting to see Draco. The door appeared and Hermione opened it beckoning Narcissa in. Sure enough, there was Draco practising his sword fighting on a hologram figure of his own father. Draco was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making his shirt stick to his body. His blonde hair was darkened with the sweat along his brow and back of his neck.

"A-hem," said Hermione with a smile.

Draco looked up and smiled. The hologram vanished as he walked over to Hermione and his mother.

"Hey," he said greeting Hermione with a kiss on the cheek, "Mum… what's wrong?"

"Well I was meant to see Minerva first, but she is busy dealing with two students caught doing inappropriate actions in a classroom. So I thought I would see you first… ah does Hermione know… about you know what?" asked Narcissa glancing at Hermione.

"Yeah she does," replied Draco an arm around Hermione's waist.

Narcissa nodded and took a deep breath, "It turns out I am adopted. My real mother was a witch, Josephine McGonagall… my father however… he is unknown."

Hermione's mouth fell open while Draco looked truly shocked.

"You mean Minerva is like your Aunty?" said Draco taking a look of the birth certificate.

"Possibly, yes."

"Wow… Minerva will be surprised if you are related to her," said Hermione looking at the certificate as well.

Narcissa nodded as she took the certificate back, "I thought you should know. I might go and see if Minerva is available for a talk now. I'll see you both later."

With a smile, Narcissa left shutting the door behind her. Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him before giving him a long, loving kiss.

"Is that what you came to see me for?" asked Draco with a cheeky grin.

"Part of it. I have something else to tell you… something, well surprising."

"Okay…"

"I went and saw Poppy today about my tiredness. And she found out the reason. It will continue on for a while and will get worse as the months go by… even after the birth," said Hermione in a serious tone making Draco look at her worriedly, "Things will be stressful, for the both of us. But I think we can cope."

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Draco with wide eyes and worry etched all over his face.

"I'm having twins."

Hermione watched Draco take in the news. His face changed from worry to shock, then to complete and utter happiness. He grinned at Hermione and hugged her tightly before kissing her all over the face.

"This… is… wonderful!" he said between kisses.

Hermione giggled and pulled away, "You aren't upset?"

"No! I get to be a father twice in one go."

Hermione smiled and hugged him before breathing in his sweaty smell, "You need a shower," she said backing away, "I'll let you go… and continue building up sweat."

Draco stepped towards her but Hermione ran over to the door grinning. As she turned and opened the door, his grabbed her around the waist and spun her around ignoring her laughing pleas to be put down. Finally he did and Hermione gave him one last kiss, then managed to leave.

**HD**

McGonagall looked down at the birth record and adoption papers. She sighed then nodded knowing it was true. Narcissa sat down across from her and waited for the elderly witch to muster up the courage to speak about something she hadn't said a word about in years.

"Josephine… Jo as we all called her… she was a free spirit," said McGonagall, "She was my older sister by five years and my bestfriend. We confided in each other about everything, even her unexpected pregnancy. Both of us were virgins up until our marriages. Mine didn't last long as we both went separate ways and I loved another man. Jo was the same, only she went about her secret love behind her husbands back, I knew… I told her it was a foolish thing, but Jo was in too deep already. She was pregnant to her muggle lover. Her and her husband had consummated their marriage, but only did it once. She was trapped and knew it," McGonagall paused as she blinked back tears, "Her husband… he was a violent man when he found out. He beat her! She came directly to me and I protected her throughout the nine months and helped her mourn the loss of her lover. We both knew it was her husband who killed him. Our parents disowned her when they learnt the truth but Jo was my bestfriend and I would never leave her. She gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl who had her mother's blue eyes and father's fine blonde hair. Jo went out one day with her baby Bethany May… but never came home. The Aurours found her beaten to death five hours after I reported her missing. She was found in an alleyway and etched into her skin, written by her bastard of a husband was the words "Muggle loving whore". I tried to find her baby but I couldn't… and now here is my niece sitting before me."

Narcissa blinked back her own tears as Minerva dried her eyes from bringing up the memory of her beloved, lost sister Josephine.

"I only just found out as you know," said Narcissa, "I only discovered the possibility after finding a picture of me two days after my adoption."

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"One and a half years old."

Minerva gave a watery smile, "I searched for you for three years before Albus told me you had most likely been adopted or even killed, yet all this time you were right under my eyes! In the school I taught at!" Minerva looked at her eyes and smiled, "Your mother's eyes… they are so noticeable now. And the smile. She always had that smile on her face," Minerva stood and opened one of the draws in her office. She pulled out a photo and placed it on the desk in front of Narcissa. Narcissa picked it up and found herself looking at a much younger Minerva and a woman beside her. Sure enough she had Narcissa's smile and fair skin. She was waving and giggling as Minerva rolled her eyes and then laughed. They both had black hair but instead of Minerva's being in a tight bun, it was loose and flowing in curls, along with her sisters.

"She was beautiful," said Narcissa, "So I am a half-blood?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes. My sister would have brought you up in a most loving way. So would have I if I found you. But, despite who you married, I must say you were a bright student with a wittiness that rivalled your mothers."

Narcissa smiled and looked down at the photo of the mother she never knew and finally understood where all her characteristics came from.

"Bethany May… what would my last name have been?"

"Manchester was the surname of your father, but Jo made it McGonagall."

"Bethany May McGonagall."

**HD**

Lucius walked through his large empty mansion paying no attention to his surroundings – or the moans coming from one of the guest rooms; if he had he would have found his future wife in a compromising position with a young Blaise Zabini. His mind was on a young brunette. If her unborn baby weren't his sons his plans would be destroyed. He had to know the answer of the question on his mind. If he didn't he would lose his mind over it. The question was how.

With a sigh Lucius entered his office and poured a glass full of whiskey and sat down sculling the glass down. There had to be a way. He looked at the glass and deemed it unfaithful to him. So much for showing him all he wanted to know. The silly plane of glass couldn't even show him inside Hogwarts!

"Useless thing," he muttered, "You can't even show me my son!"

He looked at the glass in hope it would suddenly bring up an image of Draco. But it merely stood in place blank as ever. In anger he threw his empty whiskey glass at it, shattering the expensive and rare mirror into a million pieces. Lucius stood and walked out of his office and punched the wall nearest to him, leaving a gaping hole into the library.

"PANSY!" roared Lucius, "I NEED YOU NOW!"

He walked along the hall and saw Pansy run out of a room dressed neatly and smoothing her hair with an innocent smile.

"Walk with me," said Lucius, "I need you to go to Azkaban."

"What! Why?" cried Pansy looking at Lucius in shock.

"You need to speak with Severus. Find out a way to get into Hogwarts to the Hospital Wing and the medical files Pompfrey keeps."

"How am I meant to get in unnoticed?" cried Pansy in anger, "Why don't you go do it yourself?"

"If you want your lover to remain alive, I suggest you find out a way and get the information from Severus," threatened Lucius with a cold glare before stalking off leaving behind a furious Pansy.

**HD**

The next few weeks passed until a date Hermione and Draco had been waiting for arrived. Hermione woke on the morning with her stomach a bundle of nerves. She dressed in a loose pink top with black, loose track pants with pink edging. Draco gave her reassuring hug with a kiss on the cheek. Taking her by the hand they walked to the Hospital Wing in a nervous silence. More than anything, Hermione wanted the babies to be Draco's despite her earlier doubts. They could get rid of the dark magic Draco was cursed with, allowing her children to live a normal life without any dark temptations. Standing outside the Hospital Wing was Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna along with Narcissa and Sirius.

Over the weeks Narcissa had grown accustomed to being a half blood, with Draco taking it in his stride that he wasn't a complete pureblood like he once believed.

"We will be here for you no matter what," said Ginny hugging Hermione.

"Exactly," said Narcissa, "They are my grandchildren with or without my families blood in them."

"Shall we get started?" asked Sirius opening the Hospital Wing doors.

Hermione nodded and walked in with Draco holding her hand the entire way. They found a bed towards the back of the Hospital Wing and Pompfrey drew the curtains closed around them. Hermione looked at Sirius expectantly as he pulled out two vials and a bottle of green potion.

"Okay," he said looking at Hermione and Draco, "I will need to extract a sample of magic from your babies Hermione and a sample of Draco's. It won't hurt a bit. I promise."

Hermione nodded and lifted her top, showing her slightly, barely noticeable rounded stomach. Sirius pulled his wand out and pointed the end against Hermione's stomach. He frowned a little and pulled his wand away drawing out with it a red, shining, liquid like substance. He dropped it in one of the vials and then turned to Draco. He pointed the tip of his wand at Draco's wrist and with drew more red liquid like substance. He placed it in the second vial and lifted the potion.

"Now. I will mix this in with Draco's magical DNA. It will turn yellow after a few seconds. Once that happens I will mix it in with the babies. If it stays yellow that means Draco isn't the father of the twins. However if it turns a sky blue he is the father of the twins."

Hermione nodded and gripped onto Draco's hands tightly. Sirius mixed in the green potion with his DNA and like he said it turned a golden yellow. Both watched with wide eyes as he poured it into the babies DNA. Then slowly as if hours were passing, Sirius mixed the two lots of DNA together. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes not wanting to watch the change, if it happened. Draco beside her tensed up, his grip on her hand tightening before a dry yet relieved laugh escaped from him.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at his face before turning to Sirius who held up a sky blue filled vial.

"T-that means," said Hermione in disbelief, "D-Draco is the father."

"It sure does. Congratulations, Draco. You are the father of the twins."

Hermione turned to Draco and hugged him tightly, laughing into his shoulder as he murmured wonderful things into her ear of how everything would turn out perfect in the end.

**HD**

Pansy hugged Blaise tightly before she began running up the side of the cliff to where the Azkaban prison stood. No Dementor's were in sight, but Pansy knew they were there. Her and Blaise had found a spell to make her emotions unreadable to the horrible creatures. Before she ran any further she cast the spell on herself and began moving quickly. The spell worked for only an hour. She ran past the grave of dead bodies and slipped through a bent bar wide enough for her slim figure. She ran over to a board with all the names of the prisoners. Most were former Death Eaters who supported Voldemort or Lucius. Reaching the High Security part, Pansy found Severus' name and began heading for the staircase that lead to the high security prisoners. Pansy ran along the corridor and could feel the chill in the air from the Dementor's. She knew, though she hated it, she would most likely end up in Azkaban for betraying the Order. It was foolish a act from her. Pansy came to a halt midway to Severus' cell and turned around before stopping again. Could she do it? Would she do it?

She loved Blaise dearly. She'd been dating him before she joined Lucius, only doing it because he threatened her and her family along with Blaise if she didn't. Playing the role of being in love with him was hard and she knew it wasn't going to last long, which it didn't.

"I can't do it," mumbled Pansy as she turned ran back down the stairs, out of the prison, across the cold sticky grass. She nearly tumbled down the cliff side but kept her footing as she made it to the boat. Blaise looked at her pale face and messy hair in surprise.

"That was quick," he said wrapping a blanket around her.

"I couldn't do it, Blaise," sobbed Pansy leaning into his chest, "I know Lucius will kill my family, but Draco is one of my dearest friends and so is Hermione. I can't betray them like this. Please… take me back to main land. We will go to Hogwarts and confess everything. The Order will help us."

"Okay baby," said Blaise softly as they climbed into the boat and set sail for main land, Pansy sobbing the entire way at her own stupidity.

**A/N: There you go. Draco is the Daddy and Narcissa is McGonagall's niece and we found out why Pansy turned against the Order – for love of Blaise and her family! Anyway, please review! Not long to go before we reach the end now...**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was going to make Oliver the father but then thought… no… Draco has to be. It's only right! Anyways on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Eleven_

Hermione and Draco both jerked awake in surprise as a pounding came from their door. Hermione was up first as she pulled on her dressing gown and stumbled towards the door. She pulled it open and looked at Harry confused.

"What's going on?" she asked glancing at the clock, "It's only 3am."

"I know. But two people have just tried getting into the school grounds," said Harry as Draco stood behind Hermione and hand on her shoulder.

"Who?" asked Draco stifling a yawn.

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They claim to need to speak with us. Hermione, I know it's late but we need you to do that spell you used on Draco."

Hermione nodded, "Let me get changed. Where do I meet you?"

"Great Hall."

Hermione nodded again and shut the door. Her and Draco both dressed got their wand and headed to the Great Hall hand in hand. Hermione and Draco had told all of the news that he was the father with smiles on their faces. Everyone was happy and they had a celebration dinner that night. McGonagall was pleased knowing she was going to be a great-great Aunty.

Outside the Great Hall Lupin and speaking quietly to Narcissa, Arthur, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks and Minerva. He looked up and nodded at Hermione and Draco. The two followed the group into the Great Hall where in the centre of the empty hall were two chairs. Sitting in them bound by magical rope and chains were Pansy and Blaise. Draco looked at his two friends placing a hand around Hermione's waist protectively. Pansy had tears streaming down her cheeks Blaise kept murmuring supporting words to her but it was clearly evident that he wanted to hold her closely.

"Have you given them the truth potion yet?" asked Hermione looking at Lupin before glancing at Pansy and Blaise.

"We will administer it now," said Lupin gesturing to Kingsley and Tonks to force down the potion.

Hermione pulled her wand out and muttered the spell as soon as they swallowed the drink. She stepped back beside Draco as Lupin looked at the two with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"For help," said Blaise.

"Protection," replied Pansy.

"Who from and why?"

"From Lucius," said Pansy holding back tears, "Because I wouldn't go through with the mission."

"What mission?"

"Get into Azkaban and find out from Snape how to get into Hogwarts. He wants to know if Hermione's baby is Draco's or Oliver Woods. He wants Hermione's baby! I couldn't do it! I couldn't pretend any longer!"

"Pretend what?" asked Draco stepping forward with Hermione clutching onto Draco's arm.

"That I am on his side. I did it to keep my family and Blaise alive. I love Blaise and Lucius said if I didn't join him he would kill them… I had no choice. I accepted in the heat of the moment… I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry."

Pansy broke down into tears and all knew she was speaking truthfully. No red globe had appeared around her.

"Where is Lucius now?" asked Lupin in a gentle tone.

"The Malfoy Manor," answered Blaise, "He is waiting for us to return with news."

Lupin nodded, "Are you on the Order's side? Will you remain loyal for here on out?"

"Yes," said Blaise without hesitation, "If you allow my family, and Pansy's to live here in the castle."

"I swear," said Pansy as calmly as possible.

"Very well," said Lupin. He looked at the senior member's of the Order and they filed out to the entrance hall to discuss the situation.

Hermione turned to Draco who was watching his former friends very closely. Hermione wrapped her arms around him bringing his attention to her and her concerned brown eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm more worried about you. If father finds out that the twins are mine he will do anything in his power to take you away from me."

"He won't get me. We will spread a false rumour that they are Oliver's children if we have too," said Hermione firmly running a hand down his cheek, "Don't worry… too much. Focus on your sword fighting. I'll practise some shooting as well. This will come to an end, with Lucius dead in the end."

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the tip of her nose and then lips. She pulled away grinning a little as Lupin and the others walked back in. Everyone stopped their chatter and Pansy only gave a little sniffle that echoed throughout the hall.

"We have come to a conclusion," said Lupin, "We will protect you and your families to the best of our ability. Only there is one condition- when the call to fight comes, you will fight in the battle wearing the Order robes."

"Robes?" murmured Hermione too Draco who gave a shrug.

"That's fine," said Blaise as him and Pansy were released from their ropes.

"You won't get your wands back till the battle. Is that understood?"

The two-nodded Pansy stood and engulfed Blaise in a hug before turning and running over to Draco. Hermione quickly moved to the side as Pansy hugged Draco tightly sobbing that she was sorry for all she had done. Pansy pulled away and Draco gave her a little smile. He understood just how persuasive his father could be, having experienced it first hand himself.

Pansy turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione… I wasn't cruel to you was I?"

Hermione shook her head, "You were very stand offish about it all, really."

Pansy gave a watery smile, "I was concerned for you. Under all that stress and pregnant."

Hermione gave a little smile as her hand went to the stomach, "All is well. But I am exhausted, so I will see you in the… later part of the morning."

With a brief hug Hermione left the hall meeting Ginny at the doorway. Ginny looked at Pansy suspiciously before walking with Hermione across the entrance hall.

"I know she didn't lie, but I'm not putting my full trust into her just yet," said Ginny too Hermione softly.

"I know and I'm the same. It will take while to trust her like it took me a while to trust Draco properly again," replied Hermione as she was hit with a sudden pain, "Argh!"

"Hermione!" cried Ginny pulling her to the side of the corridor, "What is it?"

"Ah… Ginny I think I'm… something is going on with the babies," cried Hermione before she cried out again.

"HELP!" screamed Ginny not daring to leave her friend's side, "Please! Somebody!"

Footsteps came running up the stairs revealing to be Bill and Percy.

"Get Sirius or Pompfrey," ordered Ginny, "Percy, help me carry Hermione to the hospital wing."

Percy ran forward and helped Ginny lift a pain stricken Hermione up and carry her down the stairs in the direction of the hospital wing. Bill ran ahead, glancing back till he ran into the Great Hall and over to Sirius.

"It hurts Ginny," moaned Hermione as she started sobbing, "Oh Merlin, it hurts."

"It's going to be okay Hermione," said Ginny calmly trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Hermione nodded as another stab of pain issued from her stomach. She groaned and yanked herself from Ginny and Percy's grip as she fell to the ground vomiting up water and any food in her stomach.

Sirius arrived with a panicked Draco, Harry, and Ron.

"Mione," cried Draco falling down beside the woman he loved, "Mione, I'm here."

Hermione looked up at Draco her brown eyes unusually pale before she said in a raspy voice, "I'm going to take away this woman and those babies… I will… you wait."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock before he leaned forward catching her as she passed out cold from the pain and weakness.

**HD**

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" shouted Draco from outside the Hospital Wing as he paced in front of the doors.

Harry looked up at him from where he sat on the ground with Ginny leaning against him asleep. All the Weasley's were in attendance sitting or standing, even Fleur who had grown close to Hermione over the months. Narcissa was seated on a bench with McGonagall beside her.

"Give them time," said Narcissa, "We only know one thing."

"What?" asked Ron as he and everyone else looked at Narcissa in surprise.

"Lucius has found a way to connect himself to Hermione, obviously using the babies power."

Draco looked at his mother closely, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Without a word Draco stormed into the hospital wing alarming Sirius and Pompfrey.

"Stop him," ordered Draco as his mother, Harry, Ron and Ginny ran in behind him, "Stop him from hurting her!"

"What is going on?" cried Pompfrey standing up from where her and Sirius were searching through medical books.

"Lucius is using his power to connect with my babies! Hermione can't handle that happening to her!"

"It's true," said Narcissa, "It's the only logical way to explain what happened."

"How do we stop it?" shouted Draco, "Will someone please tell me that?"

"You know how," said Narcissa softly, "You have to kill him."

"Fine," said Draco but before he stormed out of the Hospital Wing he walked over to Hermione and ran a hand across her smooth forehead.

She stirred and looked at him with her deep brown eyes, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to kill him Mione," whispered Draco, "I won't let him hurt you again."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Lucius. He did this to you. I love you. I promise to come back."

Hermione tried to sit up and stop him but her body was too weak to handle the sudden move. Draco ran out of the Hospital Wing leaving behind, shocked and unmoving people.

"Harry," said Hermione, "Harry, come here."

Harry ran over to Hermione and peered down at her with his concerned green eyes, "What is it?"

"I need you to take me to my room," said Hermione, "Carry me if you must."

Harry nodded and lifted Hermione up.

"No!" cried Pompfrey, "She isn't well enough."

Harry ignored Pompfrey and with Ron running ahead to open the door, Harry carried Hermione all the way to her room. It took well over twenty minutes, with Narcissa and Sirius running off to tell Lupin the news. The whole castle, though empty with the students at home, became a place full of movement.

At Hermione's room Hermione told Harry to put her down as she opened the door. She walked in swaying a little but made it across the room. She knelt down and pulled out her suitcase and opened it. She grabbed the gun case and pulled it out. She placed in the full amount of bullets in and slipped more in her pants pocket. She slipped her wand into her back pocket and stood up looking at Harry and Ron.

"No," said Harry, "Hermione you can't be serious."

"I am not going to stand back and watch the man I love go off to fight someone who is powerful enough to get to me here at Hogwarts," said Hermione forcefully, "Either you and with me or against me. But either way I am going."

Hermione walked past Harry and Ron mustering all the strength she still had left. Ron gave Harry a look and followed Hermione out. Ron had been by her side through everything and wasn't leaving her side now. Harry quickly caught up to them weaving them through the shortcuts to avoid being seen by others. At the entrance hall they slipped out when they had the chance. Quickly the trio moved across the school grounds, Harry and Ron supporting Hermione the entire way, till they reached the gates. Hermione slipped through first and held onto Harry and Ron as she apperated them to the Malfoy Manor.

**HD**

Draco opened the Manor's front door the sword in his left hand whilst his right carried his wand. The house was dark and an air of coldness about it; colder then was normal for the large place. Draco ran up the stairs, swearing he would not be caught and trapped here like last time. He walked down the corridor checking for light unde every door. No sound issued from anywhere except the sound of his feet walking along the hall. As he neared the end the sound of glass breaking alerted him to the door on his left. Draco walked over to it and listened closely.

The sound of movement issued followed by the sound of something hissing. Something in a cauldron to be precise. Draco leaned closer.

"I will get what I want," came Lucius' voice, "With or without permission."

Without waiting another second Draco kicked the door down and walked in slamming his father to the ground. Lucius rolled quickly and grabbed his wand pointing it at Draco who was ready for any form of attack.

"Get what you want huh?" snarled Draco, "And you think nearly killing Hermione is the way to go?"

The cauldron bubbled as Lucius replied with a sudden attack of spells. Draco rebounded everyone feeling the power surge through his veins. Draco held it back as he rebounded away more spells and fired back a few of his own. Suddenly a force threw Draco back, slamming him against the wall behind him. Draco gave a mighty, angry yell and forced the power source back at his father, using his own dark magic. The two invisible forces, pushed against each other making the room around them begin to rumble, shattering the room's windows and shaking the cauldron.

Lucius roared as he summoned his power from deep inside him and began pushing it towards Draco. Draco felt his skin tighten but he wasn't going to give up. He had more to live for then he did before. Images of his future flashed through his mind. Him marrying Hermione, their children smiling at them. He couldn't die, he wouldn't die. Draco took a deep breath and threw everything he had into the force. But Lucius had more, sending Draco falling to the ground in a weak heap. He scrambled for his sword a mere meters away but hit the ground a Lucius slammed his foot onto his back, leaving him utterly windless and with no source of defence.

"So, this is where it ends for you once and for all. A weak, useless, _boy_ at his father's mercy," snarled Lucius, "What a picture perfect moment."

Draco turned as far as he could and saw his father pull out his wand and point it at Draco's back, "Goodbye Draco. Adva-"

Suddenly three bangs shot through the air followed by Lucius falling to the ground, struggling for breath. Three figures ran forward one grabbing the sword and another pulled Draco up. Draco swayed as he stood up and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron looking down at Lucius. Ron handed Draco the sword and Hermione turned away as Draco sliced it through Lucius' neck, decapitating him.

"Well," said Harry, "He's dead."

Hermione pointed her gun at Lucius and shot him three more times for good measure, "Just to be sure."

Draco looked at Hermione and stumbled over to her, hugging her tightly, "You came."

"Did you seriously expect me to stay lying in that hospital bed?" cried Hermione in disbelief.

Draco laughed a little as Ron and Harry stepped away to look around, "Marry me, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Draco in surprise but nodded, "It's not the most romantic way to ask me, but of course I will!"

Draco laughed and hugged her again before kissing her passionately.

**HD**

The four walked through Hogwarts gates as Lupin and the other members of the Order came running down the path. At the sight of the four, Draco who was bloody and bruised, Hermione who looked tired and carrying a muggle gun in her hand and Harry and Ron who were carrying something long and wrapped in black between them, the group came to a halt. Lupin walked forward and looked at what Harry and Ron were carrying. He reached to open it but Harry stopped him midway.

"You wouldn't want to do that," he said, "His head is down at his feet."

"You mean… Lucius is dead?" asked Lupin.

Harry nodded, "Hermione shot him three times, Draco decapitated him and then Hermione shot him again for good measure."

"It's more complicated then that," said Ron, "But that is probably the best way to put it."

Everyone looked at the four in amazement. Hermione leant against Draco with an arm around his waist. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Let's go to bed," she murmured with a yawn, "I'm about to fall asleep."

Draco nodded and they walked past the group and the sun rose on a brand new day that was free of any evil threat.

**HD**

"That is something I never want to see again," said Lupin covering the body up after the people sent from the Ministry saw the evidence themselves, "You will be taking this with you, right?"

"Of course," said one of the officials, "The body will be buried and the Manor will be destroyed."

Lupin nodded and walked out of the hospital wing to see Narcissa hugging Sirius, "A-hem."

Narcissa pulled away and smiled at Lupin, "What is going to happen?"

"Well Lucius will be taken away and buried and the Manor will be destroyed. Obviously for safety reasons. But he is dead now, that is what counts."

Narcissa nodded and sighed, "It's over… finally over. Draco is free and so are the children. I knew Lucius harming Hermione and the babies would be the last straw for Draco."

Sirius placed and arm around Narcissa, "It's over now. The past is the past and the future is now."

Narcissa smiled and nodded as Lupin walked off to find Tonks. Narcissa looked at Sirius and sighed, "Do you think that is why we always had a connection?"

"What?"

"That deep down we knew I truly wasn't a Black?"

Sirius turned to Narcissa and nodded, "I say it is."

Narcissa smiled and suddenly kissed Sirius without warning. They knew it wasn't wrong, they weren't related in any way now. Finally they to were free to show how they felt for one and other.

**A/N: As you can guess it is coming to an end. The next chapter will no doubt be the last! So please review cos it is my 19th birthday tomorrow - 22nd of October:)**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. Chapter 12 Final Chapter

**A/N: So I was going to hold off on this chapter for a while. But this site decided it would play up and not let you all know it has been updated or email me the reviews I did get. But nevertheless... here it is. Please enjoy and thanks to those who did review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Twelve_

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the priest, "You may now, Mr Black, kiss the bride."

Hermione and Draco clapped form where they sat as Narcissa kissed Sirius, her now husband. It was a year after the war. Hermione and Draco were happily married with two healthy babies, a boy: Matthew Harry Malfoy and a girl Kathleen Josephine Malfoy. Hermione bounced Kathleen on her knew grinning as Narcissa and Sirius walked past. Kathleen gurgled and laughed one finger twirling through her blonde curly locks. She stood up and followed everyone out of the church, Draco behind her carrying Matthew who was looking around him with wide grey eyes and a mop of brown hair.

"Wave to Grandma," said Hermione as she waved to Sirius and Narcissa, "Say bye, bye Grandma!"

Kathleen gave a squeal and giggled at Draco who tickled her.

"Ready to head home?" he asked as Matthew began pulling at his tie, "Before Mattie decides to take off all my clothes?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "I'll meet you there."

Hermione closed her eyes and holding Kathleen tightly they apperated to the families four bedroom home in Hogsmeade. Hermione had finally sold her parents place and used the money to buy her Draco and the twins a nice place in London, near Diagon Alley.

Hermione placed Kathleen in the lounge room as she prepared to get dinner going. Draco arrived a few seconds later and placed Matthew with his sister. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Hermione on the cheek before pinching some carrot. Hermione turned to him smiling before kissing him.

"I love you," smiled Hermione, "I'm so happy your Mum is finally with a wonderful man. Even if they did grow up as cousins."

"Its' odd I know, but it's not like they are blood related or anything," said Draco taking off his tie, "Do you want me to get the twins organised with dinner, a bath and then into bed?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco again, "Ginny and Harry will be here soon. Gosh, she must be due any day now."

"She looks ready to explode," commented Draco as he walked over to the lounge room and scooped the giggling twins up with one in each arm. He placed Matthew in his blue high chair and Kathleen into her pink one. Whistling he got out two tins of food, both mixed vegies with bits of chicken. He heated it up a bit and sat on the stool in front of them, helping them eat by guiding the spoon as they ate.

Hermione moved onto cooking the chicken breasts and smiled at her loving husband, wondering how she ever got so lucky.

**HD**

"Matthew where is it?" cried Kathleen in hysterics as she ran from her room over to his looking for her ribbon, "It's my lucky ribbon and I need to it make sure I get into Gryffindor!"

"Fine, have it you baby," said Matthew giving his sister back her room.

Kathleen threw Matthew a furious look with her brown eyes and stormed across the hall too her room and slammed the door shut.

Hermione sat in the kitchen and shook her head as Ginny chuckled sipping her coffee.

"I sometimes wonder how my mother put up with us all," said Ginny as she watched her own daughter, Molly, play with Hermione's nine-year-old daughter, Jacinta.

"Those two generally get along but it's the nerves of heading to Hogwarts tomorrow. Is Fleur getting Elizabeth all set?"

Ginny nodded, "She is like you. Wants Lizzie to get into Gryffindor, just like her father. Harry is the same. He wants Molly, Lily and James to be Gryffindor's."

Hermione chuckled and stood up with her empty cup, "Well Draco isn't fussed, so his says anyway. I think he is secretly hoping that they get into Slytherin and with the way those two fight, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if that is where they end up."

"Preteens these days… they act like we did when we were fourteen these days."

"Hmmm, helping Harry prepare for the Triwizard tournament, get a date for the Yule Ball?" said Hermione as the front door opened with Draco shouting out he was home.

Ginny stood, "I should get going. Harry should be back home with the two kids soon. Come on Molly."

"Okay. Bye Molly! Say hello to your brother and sister for me."

"Bye Aunty Mione. Bye Uncle Draco, bye Jacinta," waved Molly as Ginny gave her black hair a playful tug, "M-um!"

Ginny laughed, "Bye," then left with Molly.

"Hello my sexy lady," murmured Draco as he kissed Hermione on the cheek then lips.

"Eww! Dad! Mum! Get a room," cried Jacinta.

Hermione looked past Draco smiling at Jacinta, "Go and see if your brother and sister have finished packing. I'll be up to see if they have everything sorted out soon."

Jacinta nodded and ran up stairs her brown hair falling out of its ponytail. Hermione turned to Draco and wrapped her arms around him smiling.

"Can you believe we are in our thirties now?" murmured Hermione smiling up at her husband of eleven, blissful, happy years.

Draco chuckled, "It seems like yesterday we were getting married and then rushing you off to have Matt and Kat."

"Yeah, trust those two to arrive on the big day."

"They are packed Mum," called Jacinta, "When can I go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed and rested her head against Draco's chest.

"I'll get dinner cooked," said Draco, "You just deal with the kids and tell them to behave."

Hermione smiled and kissed the man she loved on the lips, "Thanks."

"Mum!" cried Jacinta, "When do I go to Hogwarts?"

"Jacinta, come and help me in the kitchen," called Draco, "Dad needs a helping hand with the muggle gear."

**HD**

"Hey Sweetheart," smiled Hermione entering Kathleen's blue and white walled room, "All set?"

Kathleen nodded and gestured to her trunk, her brown eyes meeting her mother's, "I'm nervous Mum."

Hermione walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly before sitting down beside her, "So was I. But I can tell you this; you will fall in love with Hogwarts. You and Matthew will be fine. And you both are lucky because you have each other."

"But Matt acts like a jerk, Mum."

"Matt is being a boy. He loves you very much. You two have had each other your whole lives and have many, many more years to create an unbreakable bond."

Kathleen smiled and ran a hand through her annoying blonde curly hair. Hermione checked through her daughter's packed gear and nodded, smiling.

"It's all there."

"Yep," said Kathleen grinning, "I'm gonna go help Dad and Jazzy."

"Alright," said Hermione leaving behind her daughter and walking across the hall to Matthew's green and white room. She knocked before entering and saw Matthew hastily folding his grey school pants up, "Not packed yet?"

"Almost Mum," he said placing his pants on top of his schoolbooks, "Right, well that is done. Why do we need so many books?"

"To learn and become what you want," said Hermione reasonably, "It all seems a lot now but when you get there and sit your first lesson's, I can assure you, you will understand. Besides you have Aunty Minerva there… but you must address her as Professor McGonagall."

Matthew nodded, "And I have Kat as well."

Hermione smiled, "You need to let her know she has you as well. These past few weeks, you two have been doing nothing but arguing."

"I know. But I am nervous an-"

"So is your sister."

Matthew nodded and sighed, "I suppose I should go say sorry."

Hermione nodded and patted Matthew on his back. As he left, she went through his trunk and double checked everything and was surprised to find a picture of the family taken a few months ago at Easter. Hermione smiled and placed it back under his school shirts.

**HD**

"Hurry up!" called Hermione grabbing the car keys, "Kat! Your hair looks fine!"

"Okay!" cried Kathleen running down the staircase as she shrugged on her pink cardigan, "I'm ready."

Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head. Draco smiled and ushered the three children out to the car as Hermione shut the door.

Finally, twenty minutes later they pulled into a parking space at Kingscross Station. Draco grabbed a trolley and together, they loaded the trunks onto the trolley. Hermione lead them through the station as she held onto Jacinta's hand tightly. At the entrance to 9 and ¾ she looked around her before sending Draco in with the trolley and Matthew. Then, holding onto Kathleen and Jacinta, Hermione ran in after him.

The sound of the hissing train filled Hermione's ear's bringing a smile to her face. Draco looked at her grinning as well while Kathleen and Matthew looked nervous.

"Mum… do we travel on the train?" asked Matthew with wide grey eyes.

"The Hogwarts Express," replied Hermione, "Here," she pulled out her money pouch and handed them five galleon's each, "Some money for the food trolley."

The twins grinned happily and pocketed the money as the whistle blew signalling for time to board the train.

"Okay," said Hermione, as her two eldest children looked alarmed, "Time to go."

Kathleen and Matthew grabbed their trunks and headed over to the train with Draco, Hermione, and Jacinta. Hermione and Draco hugged the twins tightly and told them supporting words. Jacinta hugged them both, gloating she would be heading to Hogwarts in two years time.

Once on the train, the two found a compartment and waved to their family as the train began moving.

"Write to us!" cried Hermione, "Tell us what house you both got into!"

**HD**

Hermione sighed as she shut Jacinta's bedroom door after helping her go to bed. She headed down stairs to the lounge room and flopped down on the lounge beside Draco, who was watching a news update.

"Oh its so quiet," sighed Hermione glancing at the TV before looking back at Draco.

Draco looked at Hermione and nodded, "It's a wonderful yet… sad thing."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Our two babies off to school already."

As Hermione finished the sentence a owl flew through the window carrying a letter. It dropped the letter in Hermione's lap and flew out the window with a hoot. Hermione picked the letter up and smiled.

"Dear Mum and Dad. Love Kat and Matt."

Hermione unfolded the letter and held it so Draco could read it as well.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Kat here _**and Matt!**_ Yes and Matt. Well Hogwarts is great, just like you both said it would be._** Yeah! Hagrid said there is a Giant Squid in the Lake! And dangerous animals in the forest!**_ And I promise Matt won't go exploring! Anyway, I started this letter just before Matt came along. We both want to tell you that we got into a Hogwarts House, obviously. _**Well no kidding Kat. Oh and Kat already likes a boy! His name is Mark and he looks like that Quidditch star, Oliver Wood.**_ I do not like him, Matthew! Look we both got into Ravenclaw. Aunty Minerva was surprised as she was expecting Gryffindor or Slytherin. But Ravenclaw is a wonderful house already. Plus I get to wear my favourite colour._** I don't see what is so good about wearing blue. You just have to look at the sky to see the same colour.**_ Whatever Matt. Well we best go. I love you both and so does Matt, not that he'll admit it. _**It's a girl thing to say, thankyou!**

_Love Kat_

**From your son, Matt.**

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well there you go. This was a closer chapter, so you know what happened to Hermione and Draco. Thankyou all for reading and reviewing.**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Thankyou To You All

Well normally I don't do this sort of thing. But your reviews all mean the world to me, so here is a thank you to every single person who reviewed Afterglow:

**Sweet-Sunshyne**

**Tigerlilystar**

**Gwinna**

**Pettybureaucrat**

**White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez**

**SKBSP**

**Bavarianne**

**Catherine**

**-AnotherSaturday-**

**Joanna**

**Angeleyes274**

**NoteBookLove**

**Miss Apple Pie**

**Hpwwefan**

**Secretly-In-Love**

**Divinus Astra**

**Zarroc**

**harrypotterfreak731**

**DanRadcliffe5666**

**GoldenStar91**

**Black Roses of death**

**Squishy Penguin**

**Shaggy37**

**BlackXxXblossom**

**oreo69not96**

**happyobsession**

**FunnyCatGirl**

**Kristen59**

**BRaTsKi**

**face-the-fire**

**bookwormandpoet**

**MysticalForbiddenLove**

**CoupeLaFromage**

**sugargirl16**

**Heather J**

**m0v1aNg3l**

**Odi et amo**

**BodomsGirl **

**dreamingstar213**

**dramioneshipper**

**xlalal0ve**

**darkcherry**

**eyeslikestars**

**darkgirl**

**Stephanie**

**C**

**Nicolette**

**Ceciliana Murphy**

**Kellie**

**GoDeSs-Of-LiOnEsSeS**

**Trista-Selphie**

**Wilhemina**

**Pampers Baby Dry**

**JenZa2005**

**sugar n spice 522**

**Spiral-Fire**

But I cannot forget three other people who got to read the story before anyone on the site: **Miri, Beck and Amy**! You three are the best and your advice rocks!

Thanks everyone!

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
